Homeless Love
by It'sHardIKnow
Summary: Follow the journey of Tris Prior, who is homeless and is a possible orphan at the age of 15. She meets Tobias, the son of Marcus Eaton who kicked her out of her house. She meets the gang and along the way, many secrets and memories flood back to her. She discovers love and and encounters confusion, grief, pain and sorrow! BTW, this story is packed with plot twists!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my fanfiction so it may be a bit rubbish! I wanna give some credit to BonnieSilver888 for helping me! Thanks xo**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up from my deep slumber when I heard a commotion not far from me. I turned my head to discover that people were auctioning off my personal belongings. Yes, I live on the streets(in case you were wondering). Oh wait, I forgot. My name is Beatrice Prior but call me Tris. I may be an orphan, I may not be... You see, my parents. Natalie and Andrew and my older twin brother were involved in a car collision but the thing is... their bodies weren't found! Because of this misfortune, Marcus Eaton, a rich stuck up businessman took away my home, this left me broken-hearted especially when I thought he and my dad were best mates!(Emphasis on the "were")

I sighed as they auctioned off my old blanket. I would never forgive 'Uncle' Marcus for taking away my home.

I caught the eye of a blue-eyed young man sitting down beside his father. His name was Tobias. He was very anti-social, but I had caught him looking at me often. Then the last thing was auctioned off, and the Eaton's went into my home and shut my door, and I could imagine Tobias entering Caleb's room and shutting the door, and Marcus taking over my parents' bed... I blinked back tears and went back into the deserted yard to sleep before the gang came.

"The gang" was a group of kids, headed up by Eric, who beat up on homeless people. I tried to retire before they came, but lately they had come at any time. They paid me special attention as "the new homie", attention I wish I didn't have.

I sighed again and went to sleep... only to be prodded awake by a baseball bat at 2am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tris POV:

"Ugh... what do you want, Eric?" I groaned, sitting up.  
"I want you, dummy." Eric growled. "Now get up."

I got up, grumbling, and faced Eric's gang. "Just leave me alone." I pleaded. "It's 2 am."  
"So?" He growled. "It's time for your welcome ceremony. It goes on all week, remember?"  
I did in fact remember. I was kicked out of the house on Monday, and it was Friday now. Eric's gang always "welcomed new homies".

He swung the bat. I ducked just in time, but two from his group lunged and held me fast as he beat my shins.  
Then the bat was wrenched from his hands and swung to his shoulders. Eric collapsed.  
A familiar boy wielded the bat and snarled. "Get away from her!" He said quietly, like a snake about to strike. The group turned tail and ran.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, dropping the bat.  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." I lied.  
He extended a hand, and I took it. I tried to remember where I'd seen those blue eyes before. "Do I know you?" My curiosity got the better of me.  
"Yeah, it's me, Tobias?" He replied.  
I was mesmerised by his stunning blue eyes that it took me a moment to process his answer so when I remembered who he was, my anger took over.  
"Tobias Eaton?" I could hear the venom when I said the last word.  
"Look, I'm nothing like my father, OK? If I was, I'd left you with them lot, yeah?" Tobias snapped.  
"I-I-I'm sorry... It's just that your father and my father were best mates and ever since my dad died, yours hasn't been so sympathetic..." I confessed even though this is my first conversation with Tobias!  
"Yeah, I know... I hate him for doing that, in fact, I tried to get him to let you stay but his stupidity took control..."

"Okay..." I said slowly. "You just remind me of him... but no matter. Also, why are you around at 2 am?"

Tobias looked down. "I take walks around his property sometimes."  
"At 2 am?" I asked.  
"Yeah." he said uncomfortably. "Why are you gripping my hand?"  
I let go of his hand. "I forgot I was holding - I meant, I forgot... heck. I forgot I was holding it." I said lamely.  
His eyes searched mine, then he shrugged. "Okay then. "We can't go to my place... how about I take you to eat somewhere?"  
I gasped. "Why would the son of a rich businessman take a homeless girl out to eat? And why are you so nice to me anyway? You could have just walked on by."  
He looked at me as if it was obvious. "Because you're beautiful." He said matter-of-factly. "Now, come on. I need to take you to the Pit."  
"The what?" I asked.  
"You'll see." He replied and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the direction of Restaurant Park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Four POV:**

I was intrigued when Tris was confused about the Pit, I mean EVERYONE knows about it, haha. She's so beautiful and her hand fits perfectly in mine or you could say that my hand engulfs hers. Wait, what am I saying? I barely know her. Oh no, I don't even know her name! Marcus barely says it. "What's your name?" I ask as we near our destination.

"Haha, it took you that long to figure out that you didn't ask." She replies.

Before I shoot out a comeback, she said, "Beatrice but call me Tris."

So, Tris, you don't have any relatives? Anyone you can go to? It breaks my heart that you're sleeping on the ground while Peter and his rent-a-homies are lurking in the shadows."  
"Oh, so you do have a heart! I never knew that!" She smirks. I roll my eyes. "And no, I don't… They're either deceased, living on the other side of the world or not in contact with my… f-family."  
"That must be tough" I comment. We reach the Pit and Tris sighs with relief.  
"OMIGOD, I'm starving… You ARE paying, right?"  
"No, everything's free(!) Of course I am." I say with a small smile.

**Tris POV:**

Wow, he cares? He's so handsome and his eyes are stunning even in the dark… Am I going crazy?  
Tobias orders burger and chips with a slice of cake along with a glass of Coke. I devour everything and gulp down the Coke in one go.  
"Wooow, you were serious! You're like an animal!" Tobias remarks with a chuckle.  
I roll my eyes and resist a small smile. "So Tobias, what were you really doing at 2am in the morning?"  
"Don't call me Tobias in public, call me Four and I'm sure that's none of your business." He replies in a low voice. I flinch at this, wondering why the sudden change.  
We sit in awkward silence for a while but Tob-Four breaks it. "You finished?" I nod, not trusting my voice and blink back tears.  
"Let's get out of here then." We get up and I follow silently whle tears stream down. I sense him turning so I wipe the tears off quickly. "You were crying." Tobias said instantly.  
I stared at him. "How did you know?"  
"It was a guess... I didn't really know until you told me." He said matter-of-factly.  
"Darn." I said.  
"So why were you crying?" Tobias asked.  
"You got tough all of a sudden." I said. "Right after you called me beautiful." I added in a small voice.  
"Sorry... there are personal problems that I don't feel comfortable talking about." He said.  
His eyes caught a girl coming across the street. "HIDE!" He hissed. We hid in an alley.  
The girl walked past. "What was that about?" I asked him as we came out of hiding.  
"Girls m*** me." Tobias said grimly. "They think I'm hot."  
"Don't always think they're wrong." I said before I thought. "Wait, I meant..."

**Four POV:**

Did she just call me hot? Or did she not?  
"Wait, I meant that... oh, dash it all." she ended. "Why am I even trying? He'd never be attracted to me." She muttered to herself.  
Yep, she just called me hot. But for some reason, I didn't mind at all. I mean, she was pretty, and a real pretty girl calling me hot? Fine with me. Those other girls weren't pretty like Tris.  
Wait, why was I calling Tris pretty? What was wrong with me?  
"Well, this is my stop." She stopped in front of a deserted yard. I shook my head.  
"No." I said. "You're not staying here."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm going to pay for you to stay at the Pit's hotel. No protesting, I've made up my mind."

**Tris POV:**

I can't believe it! He dished out $400 dollars from his pocket and gave them all to me so I could stay as long as I wanted.  
"Oh, thank you!" I hugged him.  
He seemed tense at first, but then he melted into my embrace. "I belong here." I thought. "In his arms."  
He led me to the Pit's hotel, then went back to the house. I waved, and went in.

As I went to bed, I was wondering why the heck Tobias was up at 2 am... and why in the world he'd bother himself about me.

**A/N: I can't guarantee that I'll update everyday but I'll try my best! Most of the credits go to B****_onnieSilver888_**** like I said before! Check out her stories as well, they're epic! Thanks ****_mandm12345_**** for the review and for the others who followed or 'favourited'!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay before you skip this, thank you to those who reviewed like KittieKat121, mandm12345, Guest and Dauntlesslover02! **

**Chapter ****Four**

**Tris's POV:**

The next day, there was a package waiting for me. I picked it up. It was a computer from Tobias. I browsed through the internet, and there was his email, right there on a word tab that was pulled up. I logged onto my email and emailed the email. I immediately got a response.**  
**

"Hey!" The email read. "You must be Tris! My name is Christina, Chris for short. Four told me that you'd be emailing me soon."  
I emailed her back wondering why she didn't call him Tobias. This time it took an hour for her to respond. I spent the hour watching Tom and Jerry on the TV - because there was a tv in the hotel room!

"I'm coming over." the email read. "Get ready." As soon as I was done, there was a knock on the door. A dark-skinned girl about my height waltzed in and looked over the place. "Okay." She approved. "This is good. The curtains go with the color of the walls. The TV is in the right place, but you have a bad, baaad outfit." She looked at me, studying my appearance. "You need to look good."

"I'm assuming you're Chris?" I asked.  
"Isn't that obvious?" She returned. "Yes, I'm Chris, you must be Tris. Isn't that cool how our names go together? Now, do you want to look bad or pretty?"  
"Pretty." I said instantly.  
"Okay." She said and handed me an outfit from her bag. "Try this on."  
I went into the bathroom. When I came out, she fixed my hair into... I don't even know and I don't care. She tried style after style, and I just surfed the channels on the TV.  
"Great!" She pronounced. "Go look in the mirror. You are perfect... somewhat."  
When I looked into the mirror, I barely recognized myself. "Gosh." I heard myself saying.  
"Oh, that's nothing without a little makeup." She said.

"Now, Four is coming over at four o'clock this afternoon, and I want you to look splendid because he likes you."  
"He does not!" I said.  
"He does too!"  
"Does not!"  
"Does too!"  
"Fine." I relented, smiling inwardly. She put a little bit of makeup on me, and just after she finished, there was a knock.

When Tobias/Four came in, Christina smirked at the blush on my cheeks - and it wasn't the makeup - and Tobias's jaw dropped a bit. "Gosh, Tris. You look... gosh. It looks like you got a Christina makeover." He muttered.

"Nice save, dumbass." I heard Chris whisper to him. I chuckled.

"It was torture". I mumble, looking at the ground. I look up, hearing a muffled sound and see Four trembling, trying not to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that! Well, I'm off and I'll see you soon!" Chris said while winking and giving me a look that said 'I wanna know everything.'

**Four POV:**

After Christina left, finally, I let my eyes skim over her appearance and couldn't help thinking 'Dayum, you looks fine.. wish you were mine.' I motioned towards the door and she strode out of the door gracefully with me on her flanks.  
"So where's our destination?" She murmurs with a smile playing on her lips when I was alongside her, resisting the urge to snake my arm around her waist.  
"Ah, ah, ah! No telling or it won't be a surprise!" I smirk.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Four's POV:**

She checks out and I lead her to my Audi, she gasps. "What?"

"Nothing!" is all I get. I look at her confusingly and see she's trying to resist tearing up.  
"C'mon, what's up?" I ask after a while, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.  
We're currently driving towards our destination when she speaks up.  
"My parents had a car like this… The one involved in the crash…" This was barely audible and I turn to see silent tears.  
"Hey, it's okay!" I say softly while brushing the tears off her cheek.  
"Hey, you're gonna ruin my makeover! Hands off!" She shrieks while smacking my hand away. I chuckle.  
"So Christina's already consumed your soul then." She snorts. We both sit in comfortable silence.

"We have arrived." She takes in the beautiful sight I like to call the Wonder Lake… It's called that because wonders happen here and I'm hoping one will happen.  
"It's mesmerising, Tobias! How did you find it?" She breathes.  
"It's very secret. My friends showed me this place a while back, I love to come here." Smiling at the fact she called me Tobias.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Tris's POV:**

"Wow, the lake was amazing! Me and Four had a great time, like it was just mind-blowing, ha. He's really romantic and sweet… He gave me a small peck on the cheek, dropping me off" I smile at the memory of this.

"Hold up, do you like him?!" Christina gets into interrogation mode from the looks of it.  
I blush fiercely at this… "U-u-uh, m-maybe?" Mentally face-palming my because I don't stutter!  
"Did you wanna kiss on the lips? Or French kissing?"  
"Why all the sudden questions?" I complain, blushing even harder  
"EEEEEEEK!"  
"Shut up..."  
"AHHHH!"  
"Seriously, quieten down!"  
"OMIGOSH!"  
I glare at her.  
"Sorry… but it's so cute! We are going shopping." Chris says in a low voice that even I can't argue with.

So after shopping through several stores that I can't even remember and didn't know existed, but after we got to the hotel room, Christina dialed a number in her phone and gave it to me. It beeped. "What?" I asked her. "Talk to him." She responded.

"Talk to who?" I asked, dreading the answer.  
"You know who." She implored.

"I'm not talking to Voldemort." I delayed.  
"Talk. To him." She ordered firmly. Tobias answered. We talked.  
After he left, I nudged Chris. "It wasn't so bad after all... I mean, it's not often that I get to talk to cute guys on the phone.  
"Yeah." Chris coughed. "You might want to hang up." I stared in dismay at the phone and hung up. I fell back on the bed. "He knows I like him! My life is over."  
Chris laughed. "Don't worry. He likes you too."  
I glared daggers at her. "I am NOT going through this again."  
Chris looked around the hotel room. "Can I stay here overnight? My brothers are over at Tobias's house since his dad is gone for the weekend and the house is empty."  
"What about your parents?" I asked slowly.  
"They divorced." Chris said softly. "It's just me and my brothers, Zeke and Uriah. But come on, cheer up. I bought some Dauntless Cake!"  
So we ate Dauntless Cake and didn't get to sleep until 3am.

**A/N: Please please, more reviews! ****_Oh yeah_, here's a little 'hint' about the next chapter! It will be when Christina and Four introduces Tris to Will, Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn at his house, they play Candor or Dauntless. This is where Tris gets her first kiss! (Using the idea of Dauntlesslover02, hehe). **Who should we assign as Lynn's boyfriend? I feel bad for her... Any ideas?** **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris's POV: **

I woke up at 9am, recounting the night before and smiled when I remembered Chris stayed over. Chris was up and ready by the time I got out of bed. The adrenaline of her... Anyways, she announced that I'd meet her brothers, her boyfriend, her brothers' girlfriends and one of the girls' sister at Four's house. I made a mental note to ask Tobias why everyone didn't know his name.

Chris finished experimenting on me at half 10, my face full of natural beauty makeup and blood red lipstick, I wore a black vest with a silky see through beige top with black leggings and high waisted white denim shorts with my Nike Blazers Tobias sent to me, I asked why I wore layers and she explained that we'll possibly be playing Candor or Dauntless because her brothers were going to be there, we headed to Tobias' house in her BMW while Chris familiarised me with the rules of Candor or Dauntless. We arrived at Four's house by 11 and I was already nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you two get to kiss!" She giggled while grinning evilly.

"What the...? Sometimes I wonder if you're sane..." I comment while rolling my eyes and releasing a small smile.

"I love you too!" She breathed and she couldn't stop laughing.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Tobias says. I swivel round from staring at Chris to see Tobias standing in his doorway.

"None of your beeswax, babes(!)" I smirk. Chris stops giggling abruptly, widens her eyes in surprise then bursts into another round of laughter while Tobias raises his eyebrows confusingly.

"O...kay then?" He mutters, motioning for us to come on. I smile smugly before looking at 6 pairs of eyes.

I immediately know who Zeke and Uriah are from the descriptions Chris gave to me and murmur a hello to them while they holler back at me a 'Hey Tris! Nice to meet you.' I was surprised at their excitement. I mumble a 'hey, how do you live with Chris?', receiving a glare from Chris and a chuckle from Will. I realised which was Marlene and Shauna because of the way they acted around Zeke and Uriah and knew who Lynn was, as she was hanging around shyly behind them with her boyfriend, Richard.

We sit in a messy circle on the floor of Tobias's living room and I have the pleasure to be sandwiched between him and Christina and Zeke has the honours of commencing the game as he suggested it.

"Four, C or D?" Zeke murmurs, laughing maniacally. Four shoots a "D".

"Ok, I dare you to tell us your real name!" I glance at Four, raising my eyebrows slightly but I knew he saw me. He pulls off his shirt and I mentally widen my eyes at his 8 packs but outwardly, I chuckle quietly.

"Uriah, C or D?" Four yells.

"Dude! You KNOW I am not a PANSYCAKE so D!" Uriah shrieks back. 'Pansycake?' I mouth to Christina while Marlene punches Uriah on the arm.

'Don't worry.' Christina mouths back.

"I dare you to sing Wiggle while twerking in Marlene's face." I'm taken aback, I never knew Four would do this!

"You're on, dude!"

3 minutes later, we're all rolling on the floor laughing at Uriah's performance.

"Chrissypoo! C or D?"

"C!" Chris shoots out.

"Pansy-" Marlene covers Uriah's mouth, while glaring at him. He shrugs sheepishly.

"Ok, have you and Will done it?" Chris surprisingly takes off her shirt, revealing her red lacy push up bra.

"Tris, C or D?"

"Urrr, D, I guess?" I mentally hope that it won't be a difficult one. But of course, I spoke too soon.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Four in his room, hehe..." My eyes narrow and Four reddens. Cheers are heard from everyone while Four leads me to his room.

"Ur, I'm cool if you don't wanna do it." I mumble while Tobias sets the timer.

"Who said I don't wanna do it and I heard your comment about talking to cute guys." He smirks. I redden from embarrassment.

"Oh crap, I hoped-" I'm cut by the soft, plush lips that belongs to Tobias. We pull away for air after 2 minutes. "Wow" is all I can breathe out. Tobias laughs at this and leans in to kiss me again, moving one of his hands to the front of my body, snaking it under my vest leaving the other on my butt while I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

**TIME LAPSE **

"WHOOOP!" is all Zeke can get out while everyone else grins like a madman. Lipstick was on Four's mouth and my top was slightly crooked. I catch Chris's eye and she winks at me, I smile back, indicating that the details will be revealed in privacy.

**Four's POV: **

The game went on for a bit more, the detail were a bit fuzzy. I could still feel Tris's body on my lap, and my breath hitched just thinking about it.

"Four." Zeke said. "FOUR! Why are you blushing?"  
I forced the color down. "I choose Dare."  
Fortunately, I never had the chance to do the dare. Unfortunately, it was because my father was home. I could hear his limo pulling into the garage.

"Guys, my dad's home. He's going to be super mad if he sees this party, so scram!" I hissed. They ran out of the back door, taking all of their stuff with them. I straightened the couch and sat on it, waiting for dad.

"Who were all of those people?" He roared, dropping his suitcase at the door.

"You know, I knew that as soon as I left you'd do something that would spoil our reputation!"

"No, no dad I didn't..." I said, shrinking back into a corner like a scared little kid.

"Don't make little excuses!" He drew back his belt. "I'm trying to make you better, Tobias." He spat and swung. I cringed as the belt re-opened scars.

When he was done - it seemed like forever - he drew back. "Get out of my sight." He hissed at me. I fled.

I didn't know where I was going, but the next thing I knew, I was banging on Tris's door. She opened it and her eyes widened and the blood going down my back. She silently brought me in and cared for my wounds. Chris just sat on the bed, wide-eyed like a doe.

"Four?" Chris whispered.

"WHAT?! I snapped, immediately regretting my tone.

"U-Uh, never mind..." Chris mumbled terrified.

"Who did this to you?" Tris voiced her thoughts softly.

"M-M-Marcus..." I hesitantly replied.

"Marcus Eaton? He's your father? So you're... Tobias?" Chris was shocked.

"Yeah, he is..." Tris murmured. Chris was even more surprised that Tris knew my name.

"Let's get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"I'll go on the couch." Chris muttered. Tris led me to her room silently. I collapsed on her bed while she changed in the bathroom. She cautiously laid next to me, careful not to jostle the bed. We faced each other, I got lost in her eyes and she stroked my cheek.

"Why?" She spoke, knowing that I understand.

"He blames me for my mother's death." I tense up immediately at the thought.

"Relax...I'm here." She kisses me passionately but gently and demands me to sleep. Before I become dead to the world, I hear her start to hum and getting up to go to Chris.

The nightmare that followed was not what I anticipated.

**A/N: 2nd update in a day? Yayy! Again, most of the credits go to BonnieSilver888. I wanna thank Dauntlesslover02 for her idea of Tris and Four kissing in his room which inspired me to do the famous 'Candor or Dauntless' hehe! I know people are reading but they ain't reviewing! Constructive criticism please or any ideas for the next chapter? Please tell me if the chapters are hard to read or anything! Peace! Till later, BooksLover2000.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aight! This chapter may be short but please bear with me! Just been notified that I'm switching between past and present tense, apologies for that, I beg for your forgiveness. I'll try my best to stay completely in the past tense! Okay, off you go!**

**Tris's POV: **

Mine and Chris's head snapped up at the sound of Tobias's blood-curdling scream. We ran from the living room to my room and saw him thrashing all over the place on the bed, his face was streaked with tears and sweat, I dashed to his side attempting to console him as Chris held him fast, (for a small girl, she's pretty tough). After 2 long minutes, he finally calmed down and opened his eyes to the sight of me and Chris staring down at him.

"W-What?" He stuttered, glancing around the room anxiously and breathing heavily.

"You were having a nightmare, Tobias…" Me and Chris spoke softly in unison.

"Oh my god… I thought it was real…" He whispered.

"Here, take the money from my jacket and buy some clothes for Tobias while I look after him." I ordered Chris. She left instantly.

"What happened?" I questioned with a look of concern, leading him to the couch.

"Well, he was beating me, you found me and tried to stop him but he knocked you unconscious and I tried to defend you but instead, he started torturing me a-an-and-"

"Shhh, it's ok…" I breathed, surprised at this side of him.

We sat together in the living room and I was hugging him while he released the waterfall of tears. Chris returned with 3 shopping bags because it was evident that Tobias was going to stay for a while. I suggested that he take a shower and he reluctantly obeyed. Me and Chris racked our brains for solutions of this situation.

"Wow… Marcus must have been tough on him…" Chris squeaked.

"Yeah, it's been 16 years… His mum died giving birth."

**Chris's POV:**

I was shocked. I'm speechless. I mean, who does that? So if your wife dies during childbirth, of course the best thing to do is blame your child for it! Poor Tobes…

**Four's POV:**

I scared the hell out of myself and the girls, well if they were scared to death, they sure didn't show it… I dress up slowly thinking but a familiar, angelic voice pulls me out of my reverie, I spin on my heels and spot Tris leaning on the door frame, smiling sadly.

"Honey, it's fine! You did scare us but we're to help… C'mon, we're going to Chris's house in 10 after we've dressed, everyone's meeting there."

**TIME LAPSE**

**Uriah's POV:** Damn… I've been friends with Four-Tobias since we were in diapers and I never even realised that the guy was being beaten to a pulp!

**Zeke's POV:** I'm gonna hunt this dude down and kill him! Nobody touches my bro.

**Will's POV:** Da fuq?

**Marlene's POV:** The poor guy…

**Shauna's POV:** No comment.

**Lynn's POV:** Utterly lost for words.

**Richard's POV:** The guy's suffered enough!

**Tobias's POV:**

I squirmed uncomfortably under everyone's intense but genlt and concerned gazes. Fortunately, Tris sensed this and speaks up.

"Hey, guys." She started. "There are a whole bunch of fruit bars in the kitchen freezer... how about you go in there and take an extra long time to eat them?" Everyone else, catching the hint, almost tripped over themselves running to the kitchen.

**Tris's POV:**

Tobias relaxed once it was just me and him. I climbed on his lap and ran my fingers over his back. "They're healing nicely."

He smiled weakly. "I'm glad of it."

"Tobias, why didn't you tell any of us?" I burst out, unable to keep the question in anymore. "You do know you could've trusted us?!"  
"I do." He looked down. "I just couldn't. You guys could have hated me or something! Or..." I shut him up with a kiss.  
"Mr Hot guy, I could never hate you." I laughed once we broke apart.

"Really?" His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Not even if I did this?"

He pushed me off his lap, causing me to have my back to the floor, and then proceeded to sit on my legs. I tried to get him off me, but only succeeded to make him fall on top of me.  
"Ow." We both complained. He rolled off of me.

"Still don't hate you." I grinned.  
"Well, I guess you can hate no one other than Marcus." He said seriously.

"Believe me, Tobias," I said. "We all hate Marcus. Maybe he hates himself. But I wish I had my parents." The others chose this moment to come back in the room.

"So, what do we do with Marcus?" Richard asked.

"I have an idea." Tobias said. "But first, we need to find Tris's father, a once-powerful lawyer, and her mother, his accomplice."  
I stared at him. "What?"  
"Trust me." He said. "If my plan works, Marcus is dead meat."

**A/N: HINT HINT! You guys have got a while to review what you think will happen*laughing maniacally*. So... does Tobias know the location of her family? Who knows?:D. Please read some fanfictions from BonnieSilver888 as she's the one who inspired me to write a story! Till later, BooksLover2000 xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias's POV: **

Everyone stared at Tris confusingly as she walked out of the room, silent tears rolling down her face. "What's up with her?" Uriah muttered, furrowing his eyebrows. I sighed.

"Well, her parents and twin brother, Caleb, supposedly died in a car crash but mysteriously, their bodies weren't there. Because of this, my..._father_... kicked her out of her house and she was forced to live on the streets for five days, facing the wrath of Peter and his goons before I summoned up the courage to provide for her."

The silence was deafening as everyone took a moment to process this new information. Zeke broke the silence first. "So where has she been living the whole time, dude?"

"In a hotel..." Christina breathed sadly. "I can't believe it! She didn't tell me! I thought it was because she was... I don't even know..."

Marlene wiped tears off of her face. "How mean of your father!" She sniffled. "That poor girl!"  
"Caleb." Uriah said, his eyebrows furrowing, everyone stared at him. "Caleb... Caleb Prior... ooh!" He said suddenly, his eyes brightening. "I might know where they are!"

**Tris's POV:**

I ran across the street. I didn't know where I was until I turned right on Divergent Street and stopped in front of my house. I could hear music blasting from within, and I winced as my ears popped. I went around to the old storage room in the backyard to go into the basement.

There was something that Caleb had left for me when I went to college - I sighed bitterly. College was only a dream now. I snuck through the basement until I found the trapdoor and snuck into my bedroom closet. I turned to a silver-painted chest and opened it. I grabbed a necklace and a package and threw them into the passageway, getting ready to jump in myself.

When I heard the closet door opening, I closed the trapdoor and hid in a pile of coats.

"Well, well, Beatrice Prior." said Marcus. "How rude of you to break into my home." I stayed silent, scrunching my eyes closed, hoping he wouldn't find me but I spoke too soon… I felt the coats being pulled off and I opened my eyes, my gaze being met by Marcus's gaze.

"Get up!" He demanded harshly. I hesitantly obeyed, dreading what would come next when I caught a silver glint out from the corner of my eye. What happened next was so unexpected. A hard object hit my back, causing me to shriek in pain and falling forward, flat on my face. The hit came again and I was bleeding. "Now, leave… and don't EVER come here again."

I went through the way I came in, pausing to pick up the things I wanted to retrieve and ran all the way home-well, to my hotel room. I managed to clean up before Tobias and Chris returned.

"Oh, Tris, there you are! We have the most amazing news!" Chris squealed.

"We know where your parents are!" Four exclaimed.

"That's cool, guys," wait-what? "hooold up, reverse the car, whaddya say?" I questioned.

"We found your parents and Caleb! Uriah overheard someone talking to Marcus about them and found out where they were! They're at the government place, being held in cells, for some unknown reason! The accident was planned…" Four wavered at the end.

"You serious? OMIGOSH!" I jumped up and down in excitement then stopped myself because of my back but managed to cover it up by blaming Chris. "Wow, I really am around you too much, Chris(!)" I burst sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Soo… what's the hold up?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, they're being guarded and Uriah isn't high enough to go to their location…" I looked at Four sadly, all fragments of hope vanished as quickly as they came.

"Oh." Is all I could say. Us three decide to come up with a plan to break my family out, with the help of mainly Zeke and Uriah as they knew the place well, which is a relief!

Zeke was in the control room so he could cause distractions and handle the cameras and Uriah could pretend to be a guard to check out the situation so we have a clear idea of what we're getting ourselves into.

**TIME LAPSE**

**Tobias's POV:**

I laid in bed with Tris, admiring her beauty and her plush lips, we talked and kissed for the majority of the night and we stared at each other, daydreaming, I remembered watching her earlier and realised that there was a hint of uneasiness when she jumped up and down but I didn't push it.

I stroked her back and saw she kept biting her lip every time I touched the dip in her shoulder blades, I was curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-I just slipped on the way back here but everything's fine!" She assured me but I wasn't fooled but I didn't ponder on it anymore.

**TIME LAPSE TO TWO DAYS LATER**

**Tobias's POV:**

I was on my way to the hotel room. I went in and strode peacefully to her bedroom. I blushed when I saw Tris changing into pajamas, her back to me. I closed the door softly behind me and stood, watching her. She took off her pajama top and grabbed some ointment. I glared at the scars on her back.

Who did that?" I whispered, dreading the possible answer. She jumped, startled. I heard Marcus and that set me off.  
"Marcus hunted you down?" I hissed. "How downright beastly of that bas-"

"No, Tobias." She sighed. "I snuck in the house to get some things I left in there that Caleb left me. Marcus caught me and beat-"

"How evil of him." I growled, plopping on the bed. "How very evil. We've got to get your parents back."

"No." Uriah said, coming in behind me. Tris screamed, paled and rammed her top back on all at once. "No." Uriah repeated. "We need to teach you two how to fight."

"Couldn't you knock like a sane person?! And now you know that Marcus beat me… Never speak of it or else…" Uriah nodded, looking concerned.

"He doesn't have to…" Chris piped up. Tris groaned. I clapped my hands to get their attention.

"So… this fighting thing? When do we start?" I smirked and wrung my hands, while Tris smiled and Chris stood there, wide eyed like a doe, all of us staring at Uriah who was chuckling.

***SMASH!* Sorry but I'mma TIME LASPE!**

**Uriah's POV:**

Watching Four and Tris practise their sparring, I saw the determination but I was still feeling protective of her. Tris was broken, I could see that… She wears this façade where she smiles and acts all okay but really, she's crumbling… I tried to speak to her about it but it didn't go so well…

_-Flashback-_

_The gang was walking towards the Training Room where I walked alongside Tris. "Are you sure you're ok?" I whispered._

_"__Look, I'm fine! I just wanna get my parents and watch Marcus get the punishment he deserves, ok, so stop sticking your nose in my business, yeah?" She whisper-snapped back. I flinched. Her face fell, when she realised what she said. "Ohmygosh, I didn't mean that… I'm just…urg, I… Forget it." I hugged her and she commenced her crying. The gang stopped in their tracks when they realised we weren't walking with them. Tobias looks over at us with a confused look, I mouthed 'Later' and he nods sharply. He motioned to everyone to head inside the Training Room while I rocked her back and forth while whispering comforting words. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

I can't bear to see her like this,

The pain is gradually destroying her.

Until it reaches the point where she is emotionally scarred.

_Like me._

**A/N: Cliffie! Can't guarantee that I'll post every day but I'll try and post every two days! If I don't post when expected, please bear with me, yeah? Credit goes to BonnieSilver888 as usual! Till later, BooksLover2000**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The last chapter was dedicated to The fashionista4 and it was her idea that Tris tries to get her stuff but gets caught! This chapter is dedicated to BonnieSilver888 because she helps me soo much and even though she has her own in-progress story, she finds time to help me with this fanfic so thanks! Okay, I'm not going to keep you so… Have fun!**

**Tris's POV:**

It was nice that Uriah taught Tobias and I how to fight. In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep. I paced the room, making sure for no one to wake up, and examined the scars. They still burned, even with the ointment. I punched a few pillows until they burst. I didn't know why I was so mad. I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't get my feelings out. I started crying.

"What's wrong?" Tobias says immediately, shooting up from his horizontal position.  
"I don't know!" I cried out. "I feel like I've been torn up and put back together with all the pieces in the wrong places, held together by a thin thread!" Tobias was puzzled.

"I just feel that one false step, I'll crumble. I-I can't handle anything without feeling useless inside… I watched my grandparents die, I saw my aunt get tortured to death, I watched her husband, my uncle, starve himself to death because he was heartbroken and I didn't do anything to help! I feel like all this happens because I didn't help my loved ones. IF I lost one more person, I swear I'll commit suicide! I can't take this no more! You guys make me ecstatic but that fizzles out and is replaced by that feeling of uselessness. And my birthday is in 5 days. 13th of November… I've celebrated all of my 15 birthdays with my family and it seems like that this year, it's going to be different." Tobias embraces me and I don't decline.

Christina and Uriah, woken by the commotion, came and joined while Chris whispered relaxing words, "Don't let your emptiness fool you! There's room for happiness." Aww, her LGMH* and Uriah sings a lullaby,

_"Soft kitty, _  
_Warm kitty, _  
_Little ball of fur._  
_Happy kitty, _  
_Sleepy kitty, _  
_Purr Purr Purr"_**(LOOL, get it?)**

Damn, he's good! I drift off in the arms of my best friends. I woke up in Tobias's arms the next morning. I smiled and chuckling as I remembered Uriah's little song. Uriah reminded me of Caleb in so many ways, sometimes it creeped me out. Maybe all brothers were alike? I shrugged as I got up and shook Tobias awake. ''Time to get our fighting practice." I told him. He woke up, grinning. "You bet!" I laughed at this.

It was then I noticed Chris and Uriah on the floor. Aw, bless them! I gently woke them up and embraced them. "You guys mean the world to me, ok?" They all nodded. An hour later, we all sparred with each other and I could feel myself getting stronger.

Chris's house is like a mansion, no lie. Six floors, 2 bedrooms on all the floors(12), bathrooms in all rooms, 5 conservatories and many more. The gym room itself was HUMONGOUS! But not going into details, lemme just say, there's more equipment here than the Training Room. I KNOW RIGHT?

My family means so much to me… Like, Caleb was not just my brother… He was also my best friend! He knew me so well and he would drop everything, just to help me and I'd do the same. I'm so happy that they're not dead. I'd have killed myself by now.

But knowing that they're getting tortured to death? PURE EVIL! What's worse is that, my dad's best friend, my boyfriend's father, is the leader.

How _sick_ can you get? Ruining a 15 years old girl's life by planning a car accident "killing" her family and taking them to torture them, day and night? IF and I mean, IF I find out that he was behind my relatives' deaths? I'll personally make sure his life ends. **_End OF._**

_Don't let pain control you. You control pain._

**A/N: *LGMH means Love Gives Me Hope! And I know this is short but! I have writer's block, so please! Don't hate on me?! I'll be back in a few days! Till later, BooksLover2000. Any suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry! I know this is late but thanks for waiting! Now I'mma try to udate every Saturday, it may come earlier or later. Remember, I have a life too! I'm not getting many reviews! Please review! This chapter is dedicated to you lot as well so please tell me how it was!**

**Tris's POV:**

Not a day goes by when I don't regret the death of my grandmother. Why? Well, because of course, _I_ killed her.

_**-Flashback-**_

**_"_****_Beatrice, darling,_**_**where**_**_ are you?! Dinner's ready!" I was in the bathroom, a black smooth object was in the palm of my arm. A gun. I was just about to commit suicide, knowing it'd be the last time I heard my grandmother's cheery voice. The door burst open just as I pulled the trigger and I fell to the floor waiting for the impact but it was then I heard a croaky raspy, voice replacing the cheery one and I realised my gran pushed me and took the bullet. I called 911 and while waiting for the ambulance and police, I called the family but when the ambulance and police arrived, she was gone. I fled from the crime scene with tears streaking down my face, my family and grandfather calling after me._**

**_-End Of Flashback-_**

The family thought she was suicidal and they still do. Death is a very common thing in the family aiming for me but someone always comes to the rescue.

Her voice is still alive and fresh in my memory. "Beatrice, I told you I'd die for you no matter what. I love you." It took her ounces of strength to say that with her last breath.

A single tear rolls down my cheek. "Tris? Tris? Tris? Is she ok?" A arm snaked around my waist which snapped me out of my reverie to reality.

"What?" I mumble.

"We called repetitively for the last three minutes! Why did you cry?" Is the answer Zeke gives.

I instantly remembered my location. In Christina's living room with the gang and Tobes is next to me, staring with sad eyes.

"U-uh, n-no. Nothing! I'm fine!" I give a small smile, stuttering, avoiding Christina's eyes.

I sweep the room with my eyes and eight pairs of eyes stared at me intensely. I felt uncomfortable.

**Christina's POV:**

She lied. Everyone saw that. She's hiding something.

**Marlene's POV:**

The poor girl.

**Shauna's POV: **

Reality's hard to run away from and she's the living proof.

**Lynn's POV: **

I love how she builds her walls back up once she had let them down, letting everyone get a glimpse of her true colours. A sensitive, beautiful, open and sad peson. That turns me on. _A lot._

**Zeke's POV:**

Now I see why Uriah's gone crazy. She's like a sister to him.

**Will's POV:**

She's clearly broken. Fearing that nothing can fix her.

**Uriah's POV: **

WHY? Every time I see a tear on her face, I'm instantly sad. It's like her pain is mine. She's my sister. I can't bear to see her like this.

**Tobias's POV: **

What is she not telling me? Why is she closing off all of a sudden? Doesn't she trust me?

**Time Lapse to 11th November.** **Tris's POV:**

"Tris, I adore you. You're the light to my darkness and you're the sun in my life. Whenever you're upset, it rains in my world." Tobias exclaimed. I chuckled at the word **adore.** You see, we're both having a competition to see who would be the first to say **I love you**.

We're currently side by side on the bed in Chris's spare guest room. I teased him by going in to kiss him and saw him close his eyes but I pecked him on the cheek. He groaned in frustration. I laughed. "I love it when-" I was cut off by soft lips.

Tobias shifted himself, which caused me to go on top of him. A few seconds later, a hard object nugded me on the thigh. I giggled lightly at this.

"Nice to know the kind of effect I have on you." I whispered in our kiss. He pulled back and smirked while reddening.

"How do you know I'm thinking of you?" He murmured. I smacked the back of his head playfully and sat up on him while he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "What do I even see in you?" This made him laugh even harder and I bounced along in time with his laugh which was surprisingly comfortable even on his ya know.

I kissed him to stop from waking the others and this soon became a heated make out session where our pajamas were on the floor but due to my fear, I pulled away abruptly. Tobias looks at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just not ready, sorry." I lied. "Oh okay. It's fine. No need to apologise!"

I knew that he knew I was lying but fortunately, he didn't push any further. Such a gentleman.

**Tobias's POV:**

I knew she was lying but I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I didn't want to force her.

She's a such a secretive girl and that is so irresistible. I just want to break down them walls and let her know that I'm not going to judge her. She's amazing at hiding things.

Every time we have contact, my heart flies faster than the speed of light. She's different to them other girls. Even though there's a two year gap, she's very mature for her age which is why I thought she was 18 too.

Every time she smiles or laughs, I get butterflies. Which is why I want to go further but there's something stopping her. I wonder what.

**Lynn's POV:**

Tomorrow's my 17th birthday! 13th of November. I was over the moon when I found out Tris shared the same day as me! She's amazing. Our conversations are never akward and she's always comforting me even though she's younger but she's more mature.

"Hey, Lynn! You alright?" I grinned when I heard that angelic voice. We were alone in the kitchen. It was 4am and everyone was still dead to the world.

"Oh, yeah I'm cool, just couldn't sleep!" Tris nodded.

"So tomorrow? You're going to become a young lady." I mused. Tris laughed softly. Her laugh is like heaven.

"Urm thanks?" My eyes widened. I was thinking out loud? Crap.

"Yeah you were." Tris chuckled, again, such a fit laugh.

"Why do you like my laugh? It sounds like a madman after he murdered someone."

"No it doesn't! It's so beautifully sexy and mesmerising! Like I wish I could have it!" I clapped my hands over my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion and amusement. "Lynn? That's the most weirdest answer I've heard from you. Is there a reason for that?" She joked, shaking her head.

I took a deep breath and avoided her eyes. Tris looked at me pleadingly realising there was.

"Tell me?"

I replied hesitantly.

"I'm a bisexual and I'm madly in love with you." Tris gasped and blushed.

**Tris's POV:**

_Damn._

_**A/N: **_**Cliffie! So Lynn's a bi! No wonder why she's the single one in the gang! Review! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_** I got so many views. Over 1,000. But only less than 20 reviews and favs. C'mon guys! Your comments motivate me and I need constructive criticism! I can't type this based on my sense of humour or whatever! Tell me what appeals t you yeah? Ok, read!**_

_**Disclaimer- All rights got to Veronica Roth.**_

_**Tris's POV:**_

She's a bi. She's in love with me. Why me?_ I_'m plain. There are plenty of girls AND boys but yet, she chose me. I can't say I'm not flattered but me?

_**Lynn's POV:**_

She didn't run away screaming like other girls usually do. Instead she just stood there, with a smile and blushed. I heard her mutter things like 'why me?' and 'I'm plain.' So I answered her.

"Well, that's the thing! Yo_u_ don't hide yourself like other girls do with makeup, you're not afraid to cry, you accept things the way they are, no matter what!" She looked up from the ground; her face was a darker shade a red as she realized she thought out loud_._

She laughed. "No, you picked me. That shocked me." Wow, that made her even sexier. She snorted. Oops! I closed the gap between us and cuddled her. She cuddled back without a second's hesitation.

I pulled away_, _studied her beautiful face then without any form of thought, I smashed my lips against hers. But what happened next dazed me…

**Tris's POV:**

For some unknown reason_, I responded._

Lynn's POV:

_Her lips are… indescribable! We moved our lips in sync; _I had my arms round her slim waist while she had her palms flat on my chest. We broke apart for air and Tris whispered them four words that transformed my life.

"I'll never regret that." We grinned madly. It was 8am then,_ w_e heard the others stirring.

_**Tris's POV:**_

"Never speak of this!" We whisper-yelled in unison. This crack_ed_ us up and we laughed maniacally but quietly. Lynn's actually a great girl once you_ get close to her._

"How come this never ended with you running and screaming for your life?" Lynn questions. I shrugged.

"I've been through worse." She nodded in agreement. She also promised to never fall in love with Tobias. I heard everyone as they made their way downstairs. Uriah entered the kitchen, strode over to the fridge and took a slice of_ Dauntless Cake._

_"_Seriously dude?" Lynn shouts. I giggle lightly. Uriah jumoed, startled and noticed us in the corner of the kitchen.

_"Sheesh! Did you have to frighten me like that?" _

"Well, it's not our fault your peripheral vision's crap, is it?" I remarked sarcastically. I heard a faint 'BURN' and remembered that the group was next door. Lynn and I trembled with suppressed laughter as we followed a ranting Uriah to the living room. Everyone, except Uriah, stared at us in confusion. "What?"

"That's the first time you made a witty comeback for a while, Tris," Marlene co_cked her head to the side. "how did you do it, Lynn?!" _

Mine and Lynn's faces burned and she stammered, "U-u-uh, I just, you know, cheered her up and erm, made her happy about tomorrow." I avoided Christina and Shauna's hard glares, letting my eyes wander the room before finally settling on Tobias. He was looking as_ if he knew that something was definitely off. _

Zeke broke the now awkward silence and shouted, "_Oka_y! We're playing our favourite game!" This was followed by groans and mumbles o_f _unintelligible words_. _

"Wait! I wasn't finished! Then, we're going to prepare for the rescue of Trissypoo's family!" Now this was accompanied by cheers. I chuckled while Lynn embraced me and murmured a 'You're amazing' in my ear. Her warm breath tickled my neck. I smiled in the crook of her neck but soon, our private hug became a group hug. Two different hands were on my butt and I laughed mentally knowing who they belonged to_._

_**TIME LAPSE**_

**Tobias**_**'**_**s PO**_**V:**_

Tris and Lynn are hiding something_._

**Chri**_**s**_**tina's**_** POV:**_

Why is she hiding_ things from me?_

**Wlil's**

_Christina's gone wild._

_**Marlene's POV:**_

_**Was that me or was that weird?_ Something must've gone down between them._**_

**Sha**_**una'_**s **_**POV:****_

_Lynn's never stuttered in her life. EVER. _

**Tri**_**s's **_**POV:**

Lynn, C or D?" Shauna smirked.

We were all sat in a circle with all the sofas against the walls. We expected Lynn to choose C but she manned up and chose D.

We all gaped at this while Lynn fanned herself dramatically but winked subtly at me.

"Okay, I dare you give Four a lap dance." Shauna was evil.

Everyone looked at me, anticipating my next move which was throwing a tantrum but instead, I just shrugged. Tobias's eyes widens while everyone were puzzled.

Two minutes later, Toby was pale and he glared at me. I smiled apologetically bu_t _high fived Lynn. The others gawped in shock and amusement.

_**Shauna's POV: **_

_Da _fuq_? _She didn't even care.

**Tris'****s**_** P**_**OV**_**:**_

_"Tris! My darling!" Lynn shrieked! Aw hell no.**(I was tempted.) I said D and unfortunately she dared me to let Zeke and Uriah to be my tickle monsters. I tore off my blouse almost immediately, the boys protested. I put my middle finger on display which shut them up. **_

_**I sent an intense glare in Lynn's direction and she mouthed 'oh, I love you too.' I rolled my eyes_**(That is so me with my mates) and dared him to sing Love Me Harder while doing a stripper dance in front of everyone. Uriah fist bumped me through fits of laughter while we all rolled on the floor at Will's performance. He won't live that down for sure.**_**_

"Tobias!" By now everyone knew Four's name. Will smiled timidly as Tobias stared him down. I nudged Toby and warned him to stop scaring Will. C is his choice, I punched Uriah in the groin before he h_as _a chance to shout his word but Zeke beat me to the chase and shouted it for him. "Four's a PANSYCAKE!" Uriah grinned at his older brother while Zeke shrugged at me. Will aske_d _why Tobias liked me and Tobias said this…

"Well, she's amazing, like she's different. From the first day I met her, she was just so compelling and she's just beautiful_. _Her personality is great! Shy at first but once you get to know her, she opens up a bit more. She also did one thing that surprised me. She broke down all my walls which was a task no other girl could do." This was backed up by awws from the girls while the boys shouted. "Toby's a softie!" I kissed him passionately and leaned on his shoul_d_er as he snaked his arm around my waist_._

Everyone's in their underwear by the time we decided to discontinue the game. Uriah dragged me and Tobias_ to _the gym while Lynn, Shauna, Chris and Will tagged along. I kne_w _Lynn's reason but for the others, I was blank.

_**Christina's POV:**_

_Shauna, Will and I decided to follow Lynn as she never watched Tris fight so this raised our suspicions._

_**Tobias's POV:**_

_Tris and Lynn have this thing. _As if they're using telepathy. It's freaky. But _anyways, _Tris is becoming stronger,she had _me pinned four times in a row! It was 4pm now. _**(I just like the word four now so shush.) **_Me and Tris are conversing with each other in the Pit. The gang all agreed to __c_____om_____e____ here for some fun but not too much.___

_I interrogated Lynn about Richard. I found out that he was caught cheating on her by one of her classmates so they ended. Tris didn't bat an eyelid when Lynn shuffled closer to her in the booth which was weird._My curiosity got control over me.

_"_

"She's like one of the sisters I never had and she's the closest one as well as Chris so yeah." We left it there and chatted away about random topics.

Being the observant person I was, I saw that Tris and Lynn gave each other sideway glances and snorted lightly. This left me muddled but I didn't ask.

We all returned to Chris's house at 9pm and the first thing Tris did was grab Lynn's hand and they both ran to the closest conservatory.

**Tris's POV:**

Me and Lynn sat in the conservatory and watched a sad film. This actually made me decide to tell her the full story of my grandmother's death. "Lynn?" She hummed in response. "You told me your secret so here's mine." I told her the whole story, not excluding the parts of me being suicidal and I'm in tears at the end. Lynn consoled me while I stained her shirt with tears. She kissed me on the forehead and hummed a lullaby, making me drift off slowly.

**Tobias's POV: **

We finished the planning and I wanted to get Tris so I headed towards the conservatory. But I heard a faint 'and that's how my gran died.' and realised Tris was telling Lynn a secret which made me jealous. I wondered, how is it that Lynn gets to find out but I, her boyfriend, don't? Even Chris doesn't have a clue.

Something went on between them and I intended to find out _what_.

**A/N: OHHH! So does he? Ignore the difeerences in the fonts. The editing prcoess did not go so well for me this time-_-. Please put some suggestions! Like I said before, constructive criticism is welcome but **_**please, do NOT post mean comments or else. **_**Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: FINALLY, you guys are starting to give me your ideas! I used this bisexual thing to get your attention so yay! So we're going to focus on Tris's parents from Chapter 12 or 13. **_

_**Lynn's POV:**_

I love her but I'm going to move on. "Hey." I got up from my horizontal position on the couch and faced Tobias who was leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here? It's 11." I already knew the answer.

"What's going on?" I sighed heavily and motioned for him to close the door.

I told him everything about my sexuality and the kiss but not how her gran died and his fists were clenched so I stood between him and the door and crossed my arms.

"One thing, she's straight, _**(like a ruler, lol)**_ and if you know what's good for you, you won't get mad with her. Now shoo." He left the room and I exhaled a breath I held in.

_**Tobias' POV:**_

So she liked Tris and kissed her but Tris wasn't bothered. Ok? What about her gran? I entered my room and spotted Tris in the kitchen, eating cake. "I thought you were asleep?" She jumped, startled. "I was just hungry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her eye widened in realization.

"Okay, one, it was her secret. Two, I wasn't bothered. Three, I'm straight _**(like a ruler. Okay, I'm going to stop now)**_ knowing you, I was avoiding the most possible outcome." She ended this with a snicker. I devised a plan mentally and carried it out. I put on my angry face, strode to her and she backed up, scared.

I raised my hands and tickled her in her ticklish spot. She begged me to stop through fits of laughter; I stopped eventually and carried her to the bedroom. I dropped her on the bed and she glared at me. I smirked back. I lay beside her and started to kiss her. In between our kisses, I whispered, "I just wish you told me. Don't you trust me?" She nodded.

"I love you. You're the one I want. You're uniquely beautiful ad you manage to make my heart beat faster than the speed of light. What I said before in C or D was true." She leaned in for a kiss and grinned, "I won."

Before I had a chance to reply, she kissed me. We soon entered the forbidden position, I was hovering above her when she sat up abruptly and steadied me. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." I crawled off her and sat next to her, running my fingers through her hair while she fixated her eyes on the ceiling. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She shook her head.

"Not you. I have a fear of intimacy."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"It's ok." She looked deeply into my eyes and mumbled, "No it's not." I kissed her lightly.

"We can do it when you're ready." She nodded sadly. "Let's sleep, big day tomorrow!"

She smiled a little at this and mouthed 'I love you too' before becoming dead to the world.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

_**Tris's POV:**_

My birthday has finally reached its destination.

_**Lynn's POV:**_

One more year before the age of freedom.

_**Uriah's POV:**_

_"_Trissypoo is 16!" I got the Prior hard glare and laughed. I hugged Tris and kissed her forehead. I looked at Lynn and nodded. "Aw, thank you, Uriah, that was a heartfelt birthday greeting!" Lynn remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The party was in full swing as the gang decided to invite 6 friends each, including Lynn's so Tris could expand her social group. I caught Al looking at Tris in a weird way. I warned Tris but she just waved it off. I shrugged knowing she can protect herself. I went off, to hang out with my dudes.

_**Zeke's POV:**_

Woow, thanks to my genius and them lot's creativity, this party was a blast. Loads of people were having fun. I saw Peter flirting with Lynn and to be honest, he was a different person to when he was with Lauren. Oh well! Where's the karaoke at?!

_**Tris's POV:**_

The party's crazy! I spotted Tobias in the kitchen and hugged him from behind, making him flinch. I snorted and he shook his head. "So, what'cha doing, being a wallflower?" I asked.

"Marcus is back in town and I got a message from Zeke's co-worker that he's t-t-torturing…" I nodded numbly. I made him face me. "We'll deal with it later, ok?" I and Tobias walked to the karaoke area, hand in hand, when we heard Zeke's voice. He was making a fool of himself while everyone was just clutching their stomachs, howling with laughter. He ended the song and ranted about the lack of support. Uriah dragged me to the microphone stand and set another one up for him.

"Dude, I'm not singing!" Uriah smirked devilishly.

"Why not? You have a great voice! I heard you in the shower." I reddened from anger, surprise and embarrassment.

"I'll get you." Uriah stuck his tongue out. He chose Rather Be by Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne. I started off the song shyly and more people gathered around to hear the birthday girl sing. The gang, except Toby, listened in awe for the whole song and as soon as the song finished, I was bombarded with questions like, 'Omigosh, you can sing?' and 'Why didn't you tell us?' Zeke whined as the room was filled with applause. I chuckled.

**Uriah's POV:**

Dayum, she can sing. I watched her as she excused herself to get some fruit punch from the kitchen and I saw Al follow her. Being the overprotective brother I am, I followed. I hid in the corner, waiting to ambush them. Tris greeted Al politely and Al kept looking at her hungrily but Tris was oblivious to this. They were having a simple conversation and when Tris turned to him, he pounced on her. I jumped out of the shadows, tore Al from her and pressed him against the wall.

"That's my sister you're kissing, mate and guess what? She's off the market! She belongs to Four and you're very lucky he didn't see this, otherwise you'd have left in a bloody mess, so get out otherwise I'll bring the devil. Your choice." Al fled the room in record time and Tris sighed deeply.

"Thank you SO much. I guess it is a good thing that you're my overprotective brother." We both snickered lightly.

**A/N: Review and I'll incorporate your ideas! BYE! Till later, BooksLover2000... ****P.S. I did this during my IT lesson cos I love y'all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you're reading this, thank you for staying with me even though I've written some crappy chapters and a repeat one*face palm* upstyle44 thanks soo much! Btw your name reminds me of Uptown Funk, lol.**

**Tris's POV:**

I can't believe Al tried to jump me yesterday. I'm just glad Uriah was there. I should have believed him, about Al. He's such a j***. A nice j*** maybe, but a j*** all the same. He somehow got my number, I may have given it to him but I don't know. I kept getting texts from him that said things like "hey cutie". I always deleted them, never replying. Then I started getting calls and texts from a blocked number. This was really starting to freak me out. I answered one time and no one said anything, I hung up feeling scared and decided to tell Uriah. I told him in private and his expression told me that he wasn't happy.

"DON'T say anything?" I scowled. He nodded numbly.

"But, what about Tobes? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"No. He'll go ballistic and plus he already has to deal with the fact that his father is abusing my family so…"

"Ugh, fine but they have to find out later." We pinky-promised and returned to the group who were in the living room engaged in a conversation about the rescue of my family. We were going to go to Marcus's headquarters in a few days and carry out the plan there. Tobias wasn't here at the moment; he had to return to his house before Marcus got suspicious.

When our meeting was done, I left for my hotel room to pack all my remaining stuff as Chris forced me to stay at her house permanently. I wasn't aware of someone following me until I heard the door lock behind me. I used to lock the doors at 11 as Chris comes in around that time.

I turned and faced Al. "Al, what the heck are you doing in here?" I asked him, calm on the outside, panicking on the inside.

"Won't you be so ashamed when you're jumped in your own room? Your Tobias will flip when he sees us together."

I threw a lamp at him, but he dodged. I jumped out of the window - I'd rather jump than be jumped - only then remembering it was a five-storey drop.

**Tobias's POV:**

When will she wake up? She's been in a coma for four days now.

**Tris's POV:**

I'm faintly aware that someone is crying and there's this beeping sound. My eyes won't open and someone's squeezing my hand while whispering soothingly to me. I hear the gang and wonder why I'm sleeping. My eyes finally open and I'm met with white lights but then my vision clears. I groaned softly when I shifted on the bed. I see Tobis's head snap up and his eyes widened.

"Call the nurse!" is what Uriah yells. Zeke fled the room while the girls cried in relief. I must have had a confused look on my face because Tobias mumbled, "You were in a coma for four days."

"Why?" I croaked.

"You jumped out of a window." That is when the incident comes flooding back in my memory. Al stalking me, me throwing a lamp and then jumping. "How do you know?"

"I was looking out my window when I saw you jump in my periphery... Al's been taken into custody, why didn't you tell me about him?" Curse you, Uriah.

**A/N: Yes yes I know. Short chapter, well I am writing on a writer's block, like I know how I want the story to end and everything but I don't know how to type it all. So be patient. The good stuff WILL come. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: C'mon guys. Review! I'm literally trying my best to produce good chapters but no suggestions... Anyways, how are my pansycakes doing? You might wanna play Thinking Out Loud when the time comes:).**_

**Tobias's POV:**

Tris explained the Al situation and told me that she was afraid of my response_. _"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm overprotective because you're the best thing that's happened to me. I love you so much that if I lose you, I'll go ballistic."The girls awwed me and Uriah and Will slapped me on the backand Tris chuckled while I blushed deeply.

"So what's th_e _verdict?" She asked.

"You've got a broken right wrist, a broken left leg and a fractured rib. You kind of rolled in midair so many injuries were avoided." She let out a sigh, "Ah thank GOD!"

''All right! Everybody… out!" The nurse exclaimed, rushing in with Zeke on her tail. "And quickly!" The gang flew the room apart from me.  
"What's wrong, nurse?" I asked her, scared.  
"Her blood pressure is way too high." "Tobias, you can stay here and hold her hand", she murmured to me, "so I have to put this needle in your arm." she told Tris. She put a needle in her arm. She stared at me while her head drooped and she was asleep.

***SMASH!* Sorry but I'mma TIME LAPSE(next day)**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up to a guitar being played and a familiar voice was singing. I turned my head and saw Tobias sitting at the foot of my bed, facing me. I recognised the song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. **(I just had to!)**

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_  
_And the crowds don't remember my name_  
_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_  
_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand_

My jaw became slack when he went high.

_But, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are'_

I continued staring at him in awe. Since when did he have a guitar? He grinned, closed my mouth then kissed me causing my heart rate to increase rapidly so the monitor beeped loudly and Tobias pulled away, laughing.

"Wow. I never expected that." I responded with a roll of my eye but smiled.  
"When am I going to get discharged?" Tobias shrugged.  
"I guess in a few days?" He tried to act nonchalant but I saw right through him and he knew it.  
"Tobias…" I warned.  
"Fine. In six weeks."

"Why are you facepalming yourself?" Wait, that wasn't mental? Dammit. "Uh, nothing!" He smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah right. You were probably drooling about me."

"Why would I?" I retorted playfully.

"Oh you wanna go there now?"

"Go where?" I smirked.

"Cause I'm drop dead sexy and I'm known as Mr. Handsome." He said, answering my question, leaning closer to me which resulted in my breath hitching for a second. I scoffed and smacked him upside on his head.

"Oh please, don't deceive yourself." He decided to tease me by kissing my forehead and brushing his lip on the corner of mine.

"Aw c'mon! Seriously?" He guffawed.

"Look who's talking! I'm sure you were throwing comebacks at me two seconds ago!"

"I'm gonna miss this..." "Don't worry, the weeks will fly by and before you know it, Chris would probably be dragging you to shops." He trembled with laughter.

"Yeah I probably would!" A sweet voice piped up from behind me. I turned and saw Chris leaning against the doorframe with the rest of the gang walking in. Uriah clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "So. Your family." Zeke took over.

"My colleague informed me that Marcus is still torturing them. However, he's torturing them for a reason. Evelyn may still be alive so your parents may know where she is and he wants a way to get to you for some information you unearthed when you were younger."

Tobias visibly tensed at his father's name and he stared at Zeke with his agape mouth at the mention of his mother.

What information?" I asked. "You have information about the factions that no one but Jeanine knew." Everyone gasped at this and stared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about, Zeke." At that moment, a memory came rushing to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I've always been a pro at hacking even at the age of 6. One night, I was on a computer (don't ask where I got it from) hacking into Jeanine's top secret database and came _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh." I breathed. Tobias looked into my eyes searching for an answer but I kept my emotions to myself. Everyone sat in silence.

"Tris?" Uriah called out.

"Hmm?"

"You remember, don't you?" The gang returned to their habit of staring at me.

"What makes you think that?" I avoided the question.

"You're breathing heavily and sweating." I wiped my forehead.

**(Cher Lloyd)**

"This place is like a sauna. Gosh..." I mentally hoped they believed that smooth lie.

**Uriah's POV:**

This is killing her. She's building up her walls again and is closing off now. I wish she'd just trust me. I know how it is. I'll never forget the day I saw my aunt on the floor of the bathroom covered in scars, bruises and cuts. Marcus Eaton is one deadly beast, never stopping just to fulfill his desires.

**I'M SORRY BUT THERE'S BEEN A TIME LASPE. Maintenance is on their way.**

**Tris's POV:**

I woke to the sound of shuffling and I saw a shadow lurking in the corner of my room. I started to scream not being able to recognise the person as he concealed his identity with a mask but he covered my mouth and held a knife against my throat.

"Now, now. If you make a false step, I won't hesitate to kill you." At the sound of his voice, my blood ran cold.

_Marcus._

**A/N: So guys? How's life? Hehe, yes I just left you hanging and I'm acting as if everything's ok! Omigosh, i**t's only been 3 weeks and 4 days since I started this story! QOTD**_**: **_**What are your favourite colours? Mine's Red, P****urple then Pink! QOTD: What should I do next? Any songs you want me to incorporate? Till later, BooksLover2000...****


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris's POV:**

I desperately tried to remember what Uriah taught us about fighting. If someone covers your mouth... covers... covers... OH! I lifted up my legs and kneed him in the groin. I bit down on his fingers until they bled and he dropped the knife, growling in surprise and examined his fingers. I took this advantage to push him onto the floor and ran out of the room, not failing to see duct tape and rope, collapsed on the floor because of my leg and lack of oxygen, why didn't I take my breathing machine?

Tori and other doctors filled the hallway after hearing all the commotion, found me and listened to me ramble on about Marcus. Tori entered the room while some followed and I crawled after her. I looked around and saw the window was slightly open. Ah that was his escape route. That was the last thing I saw before I let darkness take control.

**TRYNA CATCH ME TIME LAPSE, TRYNA CATCH ME TIME LASPE (Ridin Dirty)**

I woke up to Tobias's blue eyes and smiled. He smiled back. I sat up with some help from Toby and saw the gang were here as well, oh their love for me.

"So… Marcus was here. What did he try to do?" Uriah asked cautiously.

"Wow, word does spread fast!" I mumbled sarcastically. Everyone chuckled nervously.

"So?" He waited for me to answer his question.

"Ahh, yeah, he urm put a knife to my throat and tried to ur… assault me." I saw a flash of rage and horror on his face. The girls shrieked while the boys tensed.

"I managed to get out before he did anything to me though!" Tobias opened his mouth to protest but Tori saved the day, again.

"Tris, we've looked through the security films, but they have been tampered with so we cannot report Marcus as we have no evidence." She spoke. I groaned in frustration. Great! Now I have to sleep knowing Marcus is still out there. Tori shrugged apologetically and departed.

Tobias ran his hands through my hair to try and soothe me. Chris and Marlene was going on about girly stuff trying to get my mind off things while Uriah and Zeke had brotherly arguments which had all of us laughing at times. Lynn was busy texting Peter while Shauna was smacking Zeke and Uriah countless times.

**Chris's POV:**

She must be blaming herself.

**Marlene's POV:**

How is she coping?

**Shauna's POV:**

Why her?

**Lynn's POV:**

She's trying to prove her strength. She doesn't want to be weak.

**Uriah's POV:**

I don't want to lose her.

_**Zeke's POV:**_

I see why Uri loves her so much.

_**Will's POV:**_

How she is pulling through all of this? I have no idea.

_**Tobias's POV:**_

She is so oblivious to the fact that we're all willing to jump in front of a bullet for her. She doesn't deserve to go through things ten times over.

_**Tris's POV:**_

We all conversed with each other and Uriah never failed to be stupid as Zeke tried to be the sensible one. Everyone had to leave with a reason even though it wasn't the end of visiting hours and I sat on my bed, using the headboard to support me. I recounted the day and just by thinking about it, I smiled thoughtfully.

"Why are you smiling?" I jumped at the vaguely familiar voice, turned my head to the dorr and what I saw horrified me. Leaning on the doorframe was the person who made my life a living hell for a week. Eric.

"W-w-why are you here?" I stuttered, raking my brain for ways to avoid a bad situation. Eric smirked and shuffled until he was an arm's length from the bed, for some reason he hid his hands behind his back. I edged the other _d_irection to the other side of my bed to put more distance between us and to speed dial him.

"I decided to visit so Marcus sent me to finish his job." Wow. That was blunt. Now it comes rushing to me that I was probably the only homeless person to get hit by him and his saddies_._

"Why did he send you?" I dreaded the answer as I saw a rope appear from behind him. I hopped off the bed instantly so now the bed was between us but he was closer to the door but _a_t least I called Tobias.

"Don't you dare touch me..." Venom dripped in my voice. He chuckled menacing.

"Wow, you're so stiff, aren't you? But you won't be anymore, will you?" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth to stop myself from doing something stupid.

He strode round the bed closing the space between us and I backed up to the wall next to the window, growling. He smiled devilishly then started touching me in places_a_nd I tried so hard to fight him off but he always got control. He forced his lips onto mine, I squirmed and protested against his mouth but he held me fast against the wall. Where are you, Tobes?

_**Tobias's POV:**_

I got a call from Tris and heard Eric. Fury reigned me and I escaped the house, stopping at Christina's to drag Uriah as well. We were running towards the hospital but seeing the confusion on his face, I slowed and gave himthe phone. He listened to the rest of the conversation and ran even faster_. __**_**see author's note***_**_

_**Uriah's POV:**_

Oh no, not today. Ain't nobody got time for that!_**(Sweet Brown) **_Nobody touches my sister…

_**Tris's POV:**_

Silent tears ran down my face as Eric opened my gown, (thank god I wore a bra and knickers) made me lie down, chained me to the bed post and taped my mouth. Where he got the tape from, I have no clue.I closed my eyes as he approached me slowly, shirtless, taking off his belt. I regretted that. He climbed on top of me then started whipping me with his belt.

I bit my lips, the inside of my cheeks and my tongue hard to stop screaming out loud. He was grinding on me and abusing me so hard, I wondered how I was still conscious. Two people burst into the room and Eric was shoved off me by Tobias, Uriah commen_ced _beating Peter up and Tobias proceeded to help me but that's all I saw before I welcomed darkness with loving arms.

**TIME LAPSE**

**A/N: Heheeee, I'm stopping there... Loool! Isn't she banned from the computer? Why, yes I am but I'm sneaking onto here because I can't bear leaving you lot like this sooo here ya go! Editing process was haaard so any weird font changes, ignore it.**

**QOTC: Which bit did you like? **

**QOTD: What was your favourite lessons that you had today? Mine was P.E and I.T!**

***Imagine Dauntless as a university campus! Or like it is originally but smaller?**

****Fangirl4everlark, thanks for your suggestion! I'll try and use that next chapter!****


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey y'all! How's everything? Let's just get on with the reading.**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted giddily and I smiled shaking my head, causing Tobias to chuckle beside me. I was perched on the side of the bed with a blue bandage on my leg, my rib and wrist, waiting to get discharged from this hellhole.

Christina, being the fashion guru she is, brought these red high-waisted denim shorts along with a flowy white short sleeved blouse and pale pink ballet flats.

The gang was chattering excitedly for my return. As apparently, things haven't been so lively without me. Nurse Tori glided into the room and smiled and nodded, signaling that I was able to leave. With help from my crutches and Toby, I made it back to Christina's without any trouble.

"Soooo… what should we do to celebrate the return of the Terrific Tris?" Zeke asked while smiling like an idiot. Uriah grinned to himself. I caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, fearing what was coming.

"CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" Zeke and Uriah screamed in unison. Wow, sometimes I swear that they are telepathic. Tobias nodded next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at him.

"You thought out loud." He mouthed. Oh. Everyone moved the couches back and we all sat in a messy circle looking at each other in silence. Uriah glanced at me and my eyes widened.

"Tris! You can go first!" I exhaled in relief. I scanned the circle and my eyes landed on Will. "Will, my darling bestie!" Will fixed his gaze on me with a questioning but cautious look. "C?" was his reply.

"How many times have you and Chris done it?" Chris glared daggers at me and I mouthed 'revenge' for the time she dared me to do seven minutes in heaven with Tobias but it did bring us closer.

"Urrr… twice." Will blushed, Chris growled at me while everyone but Uriah and Zeke cheered. Zeke and Uriah were fuming and Chris was probably making a mental note to b*tch-slap me in private. Marlene was calming Uriah while Shauna was repeatedly clicking her fingers to get Zeke's attention.

I excused myself to get a glass of water after laughing so hard and that's when things went wrong.

In the kitchen, I became dizzy and my crutches clattered to the floor as I grabbed the nearest counter to stop myself from falling and my vision went hazy. I heard Chris and Tobias calling my name but I couldn't see them as my periphery was fading. I started burning up and I vomited into the sink. I felt strong arms encircle my waist and soft hands held my hair back.

"Tris?" Chris squeaked. I looked in her direction and saw three of her. I shook my head trying to clear my head but I was still feeling dizzy.

The rest of the gang clambered into the kitchen and Marlenes dashed over to me, felt my face and yelled, "HOSPITAL NOW!" Uriahs dropped his plates of cakes (where did he get that?) That's when I realized… This is déjà vu before I bowed down for darkness.

**And darling I will TIME LAPSE till we're 70(I'm sure you can guess the song)**

Where am I? I can hear hushed voices but my ear is ringing. That's when it hits me. Heart's flu.

_-Flashback-_

_Me and the family were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Right now, me and Caleb were beating Mum and Dad. We were all making noises every time something happened and the twins won! _

_I excused myself for a glass of juice when it happened. I dropped my glass and swayed uneasily. Caleb called out for me and I tried to answer but nothing came out. I vomited into the bin and I was heating up rapidly. My mum rushed into the room, carried me to the car before I blacked out. _

_That was the day I, a 10 year old, was diagnosed with heart's flu._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I started hyperventilating and Uriah pushed Tobias out of the way and caressed my face.

"Tris, it's ok! You're safe!" Uriah whispered.

Chris ran to my other side and held my hand. I started to calm down and take in my surroundings. Zeke and Shauna and Lynn were not present and Tobias was staring with big eyes while Marlene stood in the doorway calling for a nurse or doctor and Will was pacing the room. My eyes welled up and my bottom lip quivered. Chris tilted her head to the side. Zeke and Shauna burst into the room with food. So where's Lynn?

"It's h-h-heart's flu, isn't it?" Everyone froze immediately and glanced at each other.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

"I had it when I was 10 and I'm guessing it didn't go away permanently." I replied shakily.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lynn spoke. I spotted her in the dark corner, which explained why I didn't see her.

"I didn't think it'd come back." I mumbled defensively.

"But still…" Marlene muttered. Tobias stood quietly looking at me with hurt visible in his eyes. Tori arrived, saving me from any more awkwardness and prescribed me my medicine. I knew I was going to have to tell everyone the truth.

**If your TIME LAPSES are moving, then you're lying, lying, lying baby(Meghan Trainor. Love her songs but her videos...)**

**Uriah's POV:**

REALLY?!

**Chris's POV:**

What the…?

**Tobias's POV:**

How could she not tell me?

**Marlene's POV:**

Oh god…

**Zeke's POV:**

No comment.

**Lynn's POV:**

I'm speechless.

**Will's POV:**

Unbelieveable.

**Shauna's POV:**

I'm speaking for everyone when I say this. She's our family! We can't lose her!

**Tris's POV:**

We were currently sitting in the conservatory and everyone was looking at me for an explanation. Here goes.

_Inhale._

_Exhale. Repeat three times._

"I was diagnosed with heart's flu when I was 10 for some reason and I had to go into surgery twice. It was hell. The doctors told me that it was removed completely but I'm guessing they missed something as I have it again. It led to my grandparents death." Everyone took a sharp breath apart from Lynn.

"You see, I was so depressed as people in school were taunting me about it and only my grandparents knew. I could barely bring myself to tell C-C-Caleb. So that's when I decided to urm… do something drastic. Let's just say it included a gun, me getting pushed out of the way and my gran saying, "Beatrice, I told you, I'll die for you, no matter what. I love you." By now tears were streaming down my face and everyone had this shocked look on their face.

"This led to my granddad's death. He was soo heartbroken and the family thought that she was suicidal. So he killed himself to join her." Chris let out a sob, Shaun and Marlene silently cried, Lynn hung her head while the boys were tensing every second.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Uriah yelled in frustration. I flinched. My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I was lost for words. Tobias got up and left without a word. I hoped he didn't go home.

**Tobias's POV: **

How? What? But? You know what? Leave it. I walked home, not caring about what waited for me. When I stepped inside...

"This is for your own good, son." Then the first hit came.

**Unknown's POV:**

I've escaped the grip of Marcus, finally! But I've left my family. I need help. **_Beatrice._**

**Time Lapse**

**Tris's POV:**

Me and Tobias made up thankfully after he turned up covering in blood half conscious. Zeke informed us that someone escaped Marcus but we don't know who. Why did he want information about Divergents? Can't he ask Jeanine?

**A/N: Who is it?! Shoutout to those who pm me the correct answer. bmdivergent, lots of love! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! Guess what? I managed to write. I know I had to write something! SO overnight, I came up with some ideas and typed them all down. It took me a few hours. And this is your gift! Happy Valentine's everyone! This is the longest chapter ever! Many secrets are revealed and WHO escaped?!**

**(Time Lapse to 6th of January)**

I got my cast off today! But I had to wear a leg brace for maybe five days just to ensure my leg is properly healed. Things have been hectic since we were all trying to figure out where the missing person might be and how to rescue the rest. I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Chris popped her head and smiled.

"Is it too early to have a girly chat?" I chuckled and shook my head then patted the space next to me on the bed. She lied down next to me and took a deep breath.

"You know how I told you my parents divorced? Well, to be honest I don't think they did! You see, he left first and my mum was completely baffled, I thought it was an act but thinking back, I realised it wasn't. Then two months later, she was acting normal for some reason and one day she left without a word, none whatsoever. I remember my dad going to the basement everyday but he never said why then he hid the key." Tears were flowing on her face; I reached over and wrapped my arms around her, knowing something she didn't.

"Hey! Wanna do something completely childish?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Let's jump on the bed!" I scrambled to my feet and started bouncing, causing Chris to flail all over the place laughing. She soon joined me and I caught something shiny in my periphery. I stopped and Chris slowed down in confusion. I scrambled over the headboard, reached behind it and saw a key. I also felt two pieces of paper, both dated around the time Chris's parents left. I read her dad's one first.

_Marianne, I never wanted to leave but I had to. I love the kids with all my heart and I will never stop thinking about you. Marcus threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't leave so here's the key to the basement. The reason why I went there was so I could update your defense. __J_

_Love James x_

Marianne and James rang a bell but I couldn't place my finger on it. Chris sobbed quietly. I shouted for Uriah and Zeke to come. I heard their quick footsteps from down the hall and they jumped into my room. I gave them the letter and 5 minutes later, they were silently crying. I proceeded to read the second letter.

_Kids, my heart is aching with the thought of leaving but I just had to. Marcus reached me and I couldn't accept going through the same thing as your father so for your protection, I also updated the basement while you were out for Tobias's 10__th__ birthday. Tobias is Four. Zeke, you're in charge. Chris, you do have another girlfriend so you're not alone. Beatrice? You two are like two peas in a pod. If she stops playing with you, don't take it seriously. Uriah, keep being the brave person you are, yeah? Make sure you come clean about Aunt May, they deserve to know, and Beatrice will help explain. _

Here was when the rest of the gang walked in, seeing Chris, Uri and Zeke in a group hug and me on the bed next to them. I looked up but loomed back down and continued.

_Marcus is a powerful person and to leave you is a cruel thing. So don't believe the divorcing crap. I love you and always will. Remember, I am still here!_

_Mum xo _

Chris turned. "You're the girl I played with when I was seven but you stopped!" I gasped realising something. Uriah ignored the looks Zeke gave him about their aunt. The rest of the gang read the letters and Tobias remembered Marianne and James while the girls cried, knowing the truth and Will was comforting Chris now.

I held the shiny key that's been hidden for 9 years and walked out the room. Footsteps followed. I made my way downstairs, opened the padlock and pushed the door to the side, I felt for a light switch and what I faced was mindblowing.

Many screens were showing different aspects of a building and on five walls walls were many types of weaponry. On the other five walls were punching backs, targets and in the middle of the room was a fighting ring. Chris stumbled in after hearing my gasp and was left dumbfounded, the whole gang was here now and we all stared in amazement. It was bigger and better than the gym room.

But there was one thing I couldn't keep my eyes off. I walked towards a screen and saw the familiar faces of our families, hanging from their arms in a cell: my dad, Caleb, Marianne and James but I couldn't see my mum. A tear fell down my face; Christina walked up beside me and hugged me while I broke down wondering where the hell my mother could be. Toby saw his father walking down a hallway with a smug smile, growled in anger then grabbed a knife from a trolley nearby, spun and threw it at a target. It hit bull's-eye.

Uriah and Zeke started sparring in a fighting ring, Will joined Toby in the knife throwing while Shauna, Lynn and Marlene punched the punching bags. I and Chris looked at the screens watching all that was happening in a building. I recognised it as the Hub.

"Why would he do this in the Hub?" I muttered to myself. But everyone heard me and stopped what they were doing.

"How do you know it's the Hub? That's an hour from here." Lynn asked.

"I went there with my mum and brother to watch my dad in a case." I smiled at the memory. "It was when I was 14. I remember seeing Marcus there; the family and he were close. It was the first and last time I met his son, you." I spoke, looking at Tobias.

"You were really anxious and every time someone touched your back, you flinched. I was really observant then. I know that I used to your every move. I tried to talk to you but you always answered with short answers. You were sixteen." A memory came flooding back.

_-Flashback starts-_

_It was lunch, the case was taking a break and the criminal was taken back to his cell to avoid trouble. I wandered around the Hub and a lady was staring at me. She beckoned me to come and I followed her into an alley. _

_"__Hello darling! My name is Evelyn! I'm your mother's best friend. I knew you since you were born. You see that boy with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair?" I nodded, looking in his direction. "I'm his mother but don't tell him. He thinks I died at his birth." I looked at this lady and couldn't see a resemblance. _

_"__I'm in disguise. His father doesn't know about me." She handed me a package. "I trust you. I know that you two will meet again. In here is a letter and something special. Give it to him." I took the package, turned to look at Tobias and when I turned back, she was gone. _

_-End Of Flashback-_

"Your mum!" Tobias tensed. I hobbled upstairs, dove under my bed and grabbed the package I collected at my old house. I hobbled back to the basement and handed him the package. He looked at it curiously.

"Open it." I demanded. He obeyed me and she was right, there was a letter but there was also another. It was then I remembered my mum told me to put a letter in the package. How she knew about the package, I was lost. The first letter consisted of photos of Evelyn and apologies. Tobias opened the second one which was dated a while before the accident.

_Dear Tobias, _

_I believe that Beatrice has given you the package? _

Tobias looked at me with tears in his eyes. Uri and Zeke sat on the edge of the ring with Marlen and Shauna, Will sat on the floor with Chris in his lap and Lynn pulled me down with her onto the floor. Tobias on an empty trolley and carried on reading with a thick voice.

_I didn't die. I told the doctors to lie as your father become more arrogant. The day you left, I left hospital and went into hiding. Natalie and Andrew Prior were updating me about you. When I found out that you were getting beaten at the age of one, I wanted to come and rescue you badly but I had to get my plan to bring him down in motion first. The girl you met at the Hub is the one who will save you. Don't get angry at her, I made her promise not to tell you anything._

Everyone looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes.

_If you are reading with her, please pass the letter to her._

I got hold of it and began reading.

_Beatrice. I knew this day would come. You uncovered a secret, a big secret that only Jeanine found. You got the skill of computer hacking from your mother. She taught you discreetly, I believe. Marcus will stop at nothing to find out what you have learnt as Jeanine will not give it up. Jeanine is not an evil person. She is currently helping me to bring down Marcus as she was affected by him too. You see, she is my sister. _

I gasped. "That's why I mistook her for Evelyn!" Everyone was looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you the secret but I will!"

_You are to restore the life of this city. To do that, you must rise up. Many people in the high rankings know you. You must go to Hana. Please save my son. You were taught to hack so you could come across this secret. I'm also watching you. I'm the old lady and Johanna is the daughter._

_Evelyn._

"Hana is my mother. I haven't seen her for five years." Will said.

"Yeah I know. I actually saw her before the accident. She made me promise to look after you." Will cried.

"Really dude! Why?!" Uriah screeched.

"I'm sorry, ok! Every time I encountered your parents, I wasn't allowed to tell you until Tobias got this letter."

"So you saw my mother and father?" Chris squeaked.

"The day they both left, my parents helped them each time. I thought they were divorced too. I only remembered when you told me half an hour ago."

"So, this whole time, you knew my mother was alive? Didn't it ever occur to that I would have liked to know?" Tobias was near the verge of lashing out.

"You just read the flipping letter! The whole reason why I was closed off with you guys was because I wasn't allowed to say anything! Hana loves you, Will. Marianne and James both had this look of fear and guilt when they came and they said that I should protect you, I was there when it happened Uriah, when I turned fifteen, about eight months before the accident. Zeke, I was the girl who cheered you up the day I caught you bingeing, but I wasn't allowed to reveal anything. That's why I stopped coming over. Shauna, Marlene and Lynn, Johanna never left. She is still here."

The room was silent as everyone took this in.

"You were the young nurse!" Uriah exclaimed. I nodded and cringed realising yet another secret..

"You listened to me when I was down. But you were only eight." Zeke whispered.

"You mean our mother didn't leave us after our father's death?" Marlene murmured.

"I actually cried for three days when you stopped." Chris said.

"So, you were our guardian the whole time." Tobias said.

"Yeah, I didn't even realise it. You see, in the past, we used to be one loving family. Divergents were people who had two or more of the precious qualities. Christina, you would be a Candor as you are honest. Zeke, you are Amity as you are kind. Marlene and Shauna, you are Amity as well. Lynn, you're Dauntless, you're brave. Will, you're Erudite because you're a know-it-all."

"What about you, To-Four and Uriah?" Zeke quipped.

"Well, we're Divergents!" Uriah and Toby were taken aback.

"Uriah, you're Candor and Dauntless. Toby and I are Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite…"

"But why are our parents involved?" Lynn whispered.

"Marianne and James are the same as Uriah.

Johanna is Amity and Dauntless.

Natalie is Dauntless and Abnegation, Andrew is Dauntless and Erudite.

Hana is Candor and Amity.

Evelyn is Dauntless and Abnegation, Jeanine is Dauntless and Erudite.

That's why we all live here. Well Will, you're here because of your dad. Amar, he is Dauntless and Candor." I spoke, all the information flooding to me.

"What do you mean , is? Amar is dead." Will screamed.

"No, Marcus got him too, look at the screen behind you. Amar is working for him so he doesn't get caught out by Marcus." Will turned and saw his father. Everyone was staring at me to continue.

"So Divergents ruled us and made sure that we lived equally but David Eaton, your grandfather, Tobias, managed to take over and divided us into factions. So we live in Dauntless because our parents and grandparents chose to. We all knew each other but never remembered each other. I'm the only one who remembers you guys."

"Hold up. You and Tobias are the only ones with three qualities. Care to explain that?" Shauna muttered.

"Every third generation gets three qualities in mine and Tobias's family." Everyone ahhed at this.

"Then what happened to my Aunt May then? Chris asked. Me and Uriah shared a look, anticipating what was to come. But then there was a frantic knock on the door. Everyone sat still, afraid of what would happen. Another rhythmic impatient knock and I recognised it as my mothers. No.

"It can't be." I whispered painfully. Everyone snapped their heads from the stairs to me. Tobias walked to me but I stood up with tears on my face and sped walked to the front door. Everyone followed me and I yanked the front door open, releasing a sob as a familiar frame jumped into my wide arms gently.

**Tobias's POV:**

I'm a Divergent. Is that meant to be a good thing?

**Uriah's POV:**

I'm superior! I need to look that up.

**Natalie's POV:**

I finally found her, safe and sound and now I'm in her arms.

"You've grown! Now I'm the one up to your ear." She smiled and shook her head.

"How did you find me?" Oh her sweet angelic voice.

"People are looking over you guys. I'm sure you've read the letter and discovered the basement? Right, Evelyn, Johanna and Jeanine have been disguising every month, watching your every move. But now, they're in a disguise that Tris is bound to know."

"How do you know I'm Tris?"

"Spy." I pulled back from her embrace and pointed to myself. Tris chuckled to herself. I then nticed the circle around us.

"Oh, it's so good to see you guys: Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Tobias, Uriah, Will and Zeke. The last time I saw you guys when you were about one foot! But Tobias, I saw you a few months ago and you were only 5 foot 7 and look at them muscles! You too boys!"

"Mum!" Tris groaned. Everyone chuckled lightly. I was led to a conservatory. I refused to sit down, due to my bruised tailbone and torso. Tris spotted the problem and whispered to Tobias. I only caught 'beat' 'bruised' and 'Marucs'. Tobias glanced at me and nodded.

"I've told everyone about the Divergence, the reasons of their parents mysteriously dying and leaving. We haven't yet got to Aunt May yet though. I'd prefer not to step into that category at the moment." I nodded.

**Tris's POV:**

"But what I can tell you is that… Chris, I'm… erm… I can't say this." Mum took over.

"Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Prepare yourself, ok?" Chris took hold of Will's hand while Zeke held Shauna's and Uriah put his arm over Marlene's shoulder. I braced myself for this moment.

"You four, are cousins!" Christina squealed while Uriah and Zeke cheered and they all hugged me.

"Well that was unexpected." I mumbled. "But how?" Chris asked.

"Aunt May is mine and your father's sister." I nodded.

"So that's why you were so emotional when you were the nurse!" Uriah exclaimed. Again, everyone looked around in confusion. Uriah shrunk down into the sofa and pointed me to explain. I sighed heavily.

"Aunt May was an important divergent. She had ALL five qualities. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. She tried so hard to bring us all together but a certain someone killed her. Marcus. Marcus knows about Divergents but not the whole story. David, his father never got the chance to tell him. You see, David realised what he did and tried to bring the factions together but he wasn't the right divergent, he only had two qualities. A divergent with three or more qualities is able to though. He asked May before he passed away and she was going to do it but Marcus, not knowing the whole story, misunderstood it. But he still doesn't know the truth so he's torturing our relatives to give me up as he's planning to kill me because he thinks I'm trying to defy his father."

"But how did you escape?" Will asked my mother.

"Amar helped me. Marcus asked him to bring me to him and that's when I knew what he was going to do because he tried to do it to Beatrice…" I tensed and chanted 'Inhale, Exhale' in my head.

"Calm down." I relaxed slowly when Tobias placed his hand on my thigh.

"So when he let me go, Amar punched himself to make it look like I rebelled and I ran out, Hana ,she broke in after Amar contacted her, led me out but when I made it out, she fled." Will nodded.

"Abnegation is on the other side of the woods, Amity is neighbouring it. Candor is adjacent to us and Erudite is behind the Hub." My mum said. We all looked at her questioningly.

"What? You were all thinking it."

"You guys. We've discovered a lot today so let's get some rest. It's already 10." Shauna proclaimed. We all nodded and left the conservatory. I led my mum to a vacant room next to mine and Tobias.

When is this all going to end? When I became known and when life was restored.

**WHOOP WHOOP! I did it! Did you like this chapter? I sure hope you did! This was over 2,900 words. Review! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	17. Chapter 17

**YO PANSYCAKES! How y'all doing? The reviews are slowly rising! For those who pmed, thanks! **

**Tris's POV:**

I awoke to soft lips pressing gently on mine and blue eyes were what I faced when I opened my eyes.

Is it possible to drown in eyes? I sure hope so because I'm drowning right now. I felt Tobias smile against my lips and whisper a yes. I frowned in confusion.

"You thought out loud." He chuckled.

"Urgh I keep doing that." I facepalmed myself and saw that Tobias was on top.

"Get off…" I whined. He obeyed reluctantly. I got up, glanced at the clock. 8:30. I strutted to the wadrobe. I swiped one of Tobias's shirts and got my black high waisted shorts. Yes it's winter but oh well.

"So…" I turned slowly and faced Tobias with eyebrows raised.

"Four. You know I'm not a psychic." He snickered.

"Yeah, I never asked."

"I'm not repeating what I said last time."

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Dude." He sighed nervously and started scratching his nape.

"Will you...urm...be my girlfriend?" "I never knew if I was in love with you. Maybe I did but I don't want to scare you."

I dropped the clothes I had in my hand. "Soooo what were we? Friends who liked sucking each other's faces off? I thought our relationship went unspoken? And did you keep a chart or what?"

We both stared at each other in the middle of the room before grinning. I broke the silence first."Of course I'll be your best friend who is a girl." He rolled his eyes at this while I smirked.

I closed the gap between us and kissed him passionately, he kissed back quickly. His hands went to my waist and one lowered to my butt (really?) and I encircled his neck with my arms. I was soon straddling him and I pulled away.

"That good enough?" I shifted in his arms and felt a bulge. "I guess it was! You and your raging boy-hormones. Tsk Tsk!" Tobias laughed while I giggled. I jumped off him and grabbed his hands.

"Come shower." He looked gobsmacked. I was lost. Then it hit me, he's never seen me naked.

"Oh, c'mon! I'd have to get over it soon." He nodded still dumbfounded and I dragged him to the bathroom.

**TIME LASPE**

We were all in the conservatory and Tobias couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"Keep your hormones in check!" I whisper-yelled and he looked away from me while I snickered and stroked his thigh with my thumb.

I looked over to my mum and she was conversing with Uriah, she caught my gaze and wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed and found an interesting spot on the floor. Thankfully Zeke spoke up.

"Let's practice!"

We all nodded and made our way down to the basement. Everyone chose an activity. I glanced around the room. A discoloured brick caught my attention. I hobbled over to it and pushed it. The back wall slid to the left and a room lit up. I looked back, my mum was watching me.

"Guys." My mum shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. I turned and hobbled into the room. Footsteps followed. Black fighting outfits were hung up and I saw a lone chair in the middle with a trolley of vials and needles. My mum gasped sharply.

"Mum?" I glanced at Tobias who mirrored my worried expression.

**Tobias's POV:**

"That is where you experience your fears." Natalie began quietly. The gang looked at each other anxiously.

"The screen next to the chair shows what is happening. Divergents are aware and are able to manipulate the fear so things that aren't there will appear."

Tris bit her lip and embraced her mum who was starting to break down. We all scrambled out of the room and Tris pushed a brick causing the wall to slide back. I caught her eying a gun. What the hell, Tris? She approached it and fiddled with it. She faced a target, aimed then fired. What came next was unexpected. It hit bullseye.

"Must be luck." She whispered. Everyone was watching her. "Do it again." Natalie said. Tris fired three more times and the bullets vanished.

"Told ya." She shrugged.

"No." I shook my head and walked to the target. I moved it and in the wall was four bullets in each other. I yanked them out and held it for everyone to see.

"What the?" The girls screamed in unison while the boys' jaws dropped. Tris widened her eyes and her mouth formed an o. She dropped the gun and decided to try the knife throwing. She was spot on.

"You played darts with your father." Natalie smiled. Tris nodded while grinning.

"YOU ARE EPIC!" Uriah yelled. Tris smiled for a moment before frowning. "What if this goes wrong though? You see how strong Marcus is!" We all glanced to the screens.

"You're brave. Selfless. Smart. You can do this." Her mum murmured. "And plus, you've got your minions!"

"We ARE NOT from Despicable Me!" Marlene screeched. We all burst out laughing. Tris grinned and hugged Natalie. I joined the hug and everyone copied.

"Ur guys, kinda need to breathe here." Tris squealed. We all let go and she smiled.

"I love you guys!" We all grinned and fanned ourselves. "Idiots…" She rolled her eyes and Natalie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Let's continue the practice." Lynn spoke. For the next few hours, we worked hard.

**TIME LAPSE**

We were all walking out of the basement for lunch when Natalie pulled me aside.

"Bea loves you so much. And you are obviously smitten. Don't think that I didn't hear you this morning and in the conservatory." I facepalmed.

"If you hurt her at all, after this I'll make it my personal mission to retrieve Andrew and Caleb and we will conduct pain on you." I looked at her in horror.

"I'm joking!" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I won't hesitate to kill you." I nodded.

A scream erupted. We ran to the living room and on the tv was a slideshow of me and Tris. I saw Chris's phone was connected to it. Tris was currently blushing while fuming at Chris. The boys were rolling on the floor laughing. LITERALLY!

"The girls were chanting, "Four! The deep guy! Four! The lovestruck one!" I blushed furiously and Natalie squeaked.

"Ah, he's blushing!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced me. Zeke walked over to me and said, "THE ALMIGHTY FOUR HAS BLUSHED!"

"How the fuq did you do that, Tris?" Will exclaimed.

"Tris snickered. "I suppose it's my charm." She was referring to this morning. "Oh yes, it must be." Natalie chuckled. Tris looked at me in horror then blushed deeply.

"FOURTRIS!" Chris blurted. Everyone laughed while me and Tris looked at the ground.

"Guuys, I'm hungry! Stop the torture!" Tris whined while dashing to the kitchen.

"FOOD!" Uriah yelled, following Tris. Everyone forgot about the pictures and ran to the kitchen.

We all sat down at the dining table, eating this exotic food Natalie prepared. We all conversed, laughed and ate. It was times like this, I felt as if I was really part of a family. I leaned back on my chair and smiled at the tumultuous scene in front me. Uriah was currently saying 'ooh' and throwing bits of food into his mouth at every comeback Marlene makes towards Zeke while Shauna and Chris was ranting about the importance of shopping to Tris and Lynn. Will was just smirking at Christina and Tris was being quick-witted. Natalie chuckled at everything that was said. Tris rolled her eyes and stared intensely at me, mouthing 'HELP ME'. I shrugged with a smirk plastered on my face. Lynn burst into laughter, seeing our exchange but Christina threw food at her for cutting off the argument and soon enough, Uriah lightened up at this and shouted the two simple words that made all hell break loose. "FOOD FIGHT!"

I ducked under the table but Zeke managed to hit me with salad and I growled. Zeke cowered and ran to take cover but I'd already thrown some rice at his face. Natalie was dodging all the food and managed to escape the dining room but I heard a satisfying splat, and saw that Tris had hit her with some sauce. Natalie turned very slowly with a smug look on her face. Tris wiped off the smile on her face and dived behind me.

Christina, Shauna and Marlene screeched everytime they got hit while Lynn cackled like a madman. Zeke and Uriah were pelting random food at each other while Will was attempting to escape countless times. I burst into laughter, falling to my knees, clutching my sides. Tris crawled out beside me and joined. A few seconds later, everyone was on the floor laughing and gaping at the messy room.

"Oh god, I haven't had that much fun since forever!" Marlene interjected.

"Oh really?" Uriah commented. Marlene turned beet red. We all giggled.

"ALL of you have to tidy this up. Thank you." Natalie said. We all protested but with one look on her face, we all shut up and reluctantly obliged.

**HEEEEEEY SEXY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! This was a filler so don't get all pissy on me. I failed to post on Saturday, I know but I had a party to go to so shush. I hope you enjoyed this and drama WILL come so hang in there! QOTC: Who's your favourite character(s)? I'm not sure but I'd say Uriah, Tris and Four? QOTD: When's your birthday? Mine's November 13th. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	18. Chapter 18

**YOOOOOOOOOOO PANSYCAKES! The chapter without this an was 3,022... Dayum, I lost track of timee! Anyways, thanks for those who are following and favouriting! You may read...**

**I GOT A TIME LAPSE BABY, AND I'LL WRITE YOUR NAME(Blank Space)**

**Tris's POV:**

It's the 11th of January! I was on my way to the hospital with the girls and mum to get my brace off and have physio for three hours just to get the feeling of walking back into my leg. It is also two days before Tobias's birthday! I have a clear idea of his birthday present. Luckily I have the same doctor for the third time in a row! Christina was whining as usual because apparently she didn't get her beauty sleep.

"It's 9:30 in the morning!" Marlene slapped her upside the head while Lynn put on headphones to drown out Christina's voice. For Shauna, well she was too busy texting Zeke to care.

We arrived at the hospital and scrambled out of the car. I was met with Tori's cheery self as soon as I stepped into reception,

"Hello Beatrice, how are you?" Tori asked.

"It's Tris and I'm ecstatic, this brace was killing me! I neeeeeeeeed to run!" Everyone chuckled at this. I might have been a bit overdramatic. I'm led to a room where I was going to do my phsyio. The others waited in the reception.

**Tobias's POV:**

This is it. I've got to face him. I don't want to spend my birthday in fear. I walked into the hallway of my dull house and stepped into the living room.

"There you are! I've missed you! I told you to come at 10 but its 12:15" You missed using me as your punching bag, more like.

"Yeah well, I didn't miss you!" I spat out. Marcus stared at me angrily. It didn't faze me.

"I've had enough of your bulls***. You traumatised me. You abused me…mentally, physically and emotionally from the age of TWO! I was TWO YEARS OLD, for god's sake! When I look into the mirror, I'm disgusted with myself. I barely feel anything when I'm around you. You left scars on my body. You took your anger out on me, using a belt, knife or a hard object. You never spoke about your problems with me. But it ends. Now."

Marcus rose slowly from his seated position in front of the tv and walked towards me. He started unbuckling his belt.

I rolled my eyes and crouched slightly, raising my arms. He struck at me but I caught the belt, yanked it from his hand and whipped him back four times, each for my fears he implanted on me. I dropped the belt and lunged at him. He fell to the floor, going out like a light.

I picked up the housephone with trembling hands and called the police.

"Hello. How can we help? What do you need?" A female voice chirped.

"I need the police and the ambulance. My dad is out cold and I'd like to report domestic abuse." There was a slight gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Erm, ok. They'll be right over. What's your address?" I rattled it off and hung up. I stood in front of my dad, grinning. It was 12:45; Tris might have finished at the hospital.

I heard the sirens and I walked to the front door. I opened it and there stood were two policemen.

"I'm George and this is Drew." A man with green eyes says, pointing to an aggressive looking young man. Stood behind them were paramedics.

"He's in the living room." I said to the paramedics. They nodded and went in. I walked in, motioning George and Drew to follow. I led them to the kitchen.

"So you were abused?" Drew speaks. His voice was gentle. Weird.

"Yeah, for 16 years." They both widened their eyes.

"That's the longest." George whispered. "Do you know why?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, my mum died during childbirth.**(Don't worry).** But he didn't start straightaway. I was two and he started beating me. I can remember it crystal clear although it's been 16 years. The last time he beat me was New Year's."

"Erm, you don't have to but could you tell us what with and where?"

"He used a belt, a knife or any hard objects that doesn't give lasting damage." I turned around and took off my black shirt. The men gasped.

"Guys, we're done so let's-" A lady paramedic stopped what she was saying as she walked into the kitchen. I turned and shocked faces were what I saw.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" I shook my head.

"How did you dress those wounds?" The lady asked.

"I always took a shower and rubbed some medicine on a gauze bandage then wrapped it round. But recently, my girlfriend's been helping me."

"Okay, thank you for telling us. You'll have to show that to the judge in court later. We'll call you to inform you of his trail." George murmured. I nodded and gave them my phone number.

They all left and I could see Marcus was bleeding on his face, they took his shirt off and there was a cut running down the dip of his back.

"Sayonara baby." I laughed quietly and Drew looked over with a smile while shaking his head. I shrugged.

"TOBIAS!" I whipped around and saw the whole gang running towards me. Tris was at front, I smiled at how quickly she recovered. She jumped into my wide arms.

"Why were they here?" Zeke questioned.

"I reported Marcus and he's going to the hospital." Ahhs and oohs erupted.

"Wait, hospital? Shouldn't he go to the station? Waaaaait, what did you do?!" Shauna yelled. Everyone looked at me confusingly.

"He tried to hit me as I defended myself verbally and I fought him, four whips and a punch was all it took." I grinned wildly. Tris pecked me on the cheek and whispered in my ear.

"I told you you're strong. I'll reward you later." I blushed slightly.

"But what about our families?" Marlene questioned. We all glanced at each other.

"Let's discuss this as home." Christina squeaked. We all agreed.

"Let's race back!" Uriah shouted. Trust Uriah to come up with stupid ideas.

We all darted off to the house and I was in front until a small figure shot past. I struggled to catch up but she beat me by five seconds. Christina was last as she was in heels. Ah, the irony. Natalie was in the conservatory, watching Big Bang Theory.

"Hey mum! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Marcus is in prison! Tobias reported him."

"So that makes the rescuing process a whole lot easier! When you find out the date of his trial, we have to rescue everyone before then so we have more proof. We will see Hana soon and find a way for Tris to unite everyone." We all murmured our agreements one way or another.

**Tris's POV:**

I headed down towards the basement and practiced my fighting. A hand landed on my stomach.

"Trying to seduce me?" I teased. Tobias chuckled and his chest rumbled, soothing me.

"No you just need to keep tension in your core and use your elbows and knees. Always attack first because you're clearly fast so throw them off their game when they approach."

"Mmkay!" I followed his advice and I could see the improvements. I stopped at 1:30 and I was drenched in sweat and I turned with a smile but that smile faded when I caught my mum eyeballing the wall to the 'simulation room.'

"Mum. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering when you guys will be ready to experience your fears." She whispered.

"I already know some of them. I'm not sure I'd like to face it as it'll be similar to reality…" She nodded.

"But I'd like to face it sooner than later." I walked to the wall, pressed the brick and grabbed my mum.

"No one comes in." I say over my shoulder to the gang. I pushed a button and waved at the gang who were watching with a anxious look. I sat in the chair, while my set up the equipment.

"I'll have to inject you with this. It triggers a part of your brain and will show your fears."

"Just do it already." She tilts my head to the side and the needle is plunged through the skin of my neck.

"It will take effect in 60 seconds. You are aware as you are divergent but be brave." I nodded weakly but then I'm gone.

1\. Crows attack me but I get a gun and shoot them.

2\. I'm automatically put into a glass box and water is flowing in. I bang on the glass, shouting for help to the audience consisting of my loved ones. "This isn't real." I tap the glass and it cracks. Two more taps and it breaks.

3\. But I'm thrown into an ocean and I look around frantically for any signs of land. I imagine a rock and it appears and I scramble onto it for my life.

4\. I smelt fire and I realised I was tied to a stake. I saw Eric laughing at me while my friends were hanging around, not giving me any notice. "You know what I smell? Your burning flesh." Eric guffawed. I acoffed. "You know what _I _smell? Rain. And at that moment, rain comes pelting down and I manage to get free of the ropes.

5\. I'm faced with my grandmother and she's holding a gun, aiming at my heart. "Gran?" "You killed me!" Everyone else starts yelling things I did wrong but my father called me incorehent things. I break into tears and I hear a bang then I fall to the floor. **(THIS SYMBOLISES DEATH! Sorry it's not clear.)**

6\. "Hey babes!" I swiveled and blue eyes are staring lovingly at me. I smile and he pulled me into an embrace. He then starts touching me. "Tobias, what are you doing?" "Don't you love me?" I stumbled backward, swatting his hands away. I fall onto the bed I never knew was here and he clambered onto me. I fight him and he held me down. I calm down and knee him where the sun doesn't shine. Everything goes black and I wish this was over.

7\. "Shoot." A gun is forced into my hands and I look up into the eyes of my mother, father and Caleb. "No." "Excuse me?" I look to the right and Marcus is staring at me with so much anger. "You never said who." I smiled smugly and shot myself while Marcus yells a no.

I jolted out of the chair with tears running down my face. I have seven fears: Powerlessness, Weakness, Lack of Control, Betrayal, Death, Intimacy and Killing my family.

"How long did that take?"

"You took four minutes and six seconds." Mum stares at me in awe. I shook my head and pressed the button to depart the room. The wall slid to the side and I see that everyone stares at me and I run out the room, sobbing.

**Uriah's POV (hehe):**

"What da fuq happened in there?" I screamed. Natalie opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly.

_"_She has seven fears. That's less than the average. You should have 10to 15. And she did that in four minutes and six seconds." My jaw slackened.

_"_My turn, I need to see what is so bad about it." Four muttered. Natalie hesitantly nodded and led him in. Three minutes later, he comes out, trembling all over. He departed as well. "Four fears_. _He knew about them as well." Natalie told us.

_"_That's why he nicknamed himself Four!" Lynn furrowed her brows.

_"_I ain't going in there yet." I walked away to find Tris. I find her in my room.

"Tris?" I whispered cautiously.

"Hey cuz." Her voice is shaky. "Lock your door." I obeyed her and sat next to her on the bed. She rambled on about her fears and I'm hugging her tightly at the end of it as she goes into another round of tears. I think about the intimacy fear.

"Wait so you haven't got it on with Four?" She nodded numbly.

_"_But the thing is… I don't know why I'm scared of… wait. Oh, never mind." She trailed off. My mind instantly flashes to when she told us about Marcus and Eric. I shuddered at the thought of it.

_"_We will never betray you. If anyone wants to kill you, they have to go through me. You are not weak. Nothing will pull you down and you will fight back, ok? Don't give up because of the fears. Tell me, are you really scared of crows?" She chuckled lightly at this.

_"I mean, tell me! Do you walk away or run away, screaming at the top of your lungs every time you encounter a crow?" She burst into fits of laughter as I demonstrate what I meant. We both end up on the floor in tears and there's banging on the door._

"Guys, are you ok?!" Marlene asked hurriedly. I got up and opened the door to everyone. They all peer in and see Tris on the floor, clutching her sides while groaning.

_"Urgh, thanks to your idiocy, I've got a cramp… Oh hey guys! Before you ask, yes I'm fine now and no I don't need a doctor, Chris." Chris clamps her mouth shut. Tobias and Marlene have this look of jealousy and Tris clearly saw it as she gets up and dashed out of the room._

"I_'_m ready to do the test." Natalie mumbles an okay and we all trail downstairs. I glanced at the clock and it was 2:30. Wow, time's flying fast.

6 minutes later, I clamber out into the basement with sweat beads on my forehead. 9 fears. But the worst one was somehow going without poptarts or cake…

The rest of the gang took their turns and they ranged from 10 to 13 fears, Will had 13 and Lynn had 10. They all took 10 to 20 minutes.

"Somehow, Marcus." Four.

"Killing my family." Tris. That's actually her 2_nd__ worst. F_our and I share knowing glances.

"Rubber ducks. I had an accident, okay!" Zeke.

_"__Ra_inbows." Shauna.

"Going without poptarts or cake."

"Yeah we can imagine that." I punched Zeke in the groin.

"Spiders." Marlene.

"Robots and Unicorns…" Will. We all sniggered.

"Moths… and my clothes being shredded." Chris. "True dat." Is what Zeke says… but he earned a punch in the same place.

"I might wanna have babies!" He screeched. We all roll into laughter.

"Hey boys, we're going shopping." Chris and the girls sauntered out. We all looked at each other then ran to the game room and fired up the ps3.

**Tris's POV:**

I led the girls into a jewelry store and went over to the necklace area. I got a necklace that had a artichoke heart.

"What does it mean?" Marlene quipped.

"The leaves are like layers. When something hurts us, we add a protective layer to our heart and the leaves represent the layers as a facade."

"Wow, that was deep." Lynn mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I decided to get a heart charm and asked for an engraving of Fourtris.

**TIME LAPSE**

"That necklace is soo cute!" Chris squealed, causing a few heads to turn in Chick-a-fila. I placed the necklace back into the grey velvet box and place it into the gift bag. Chris forced me to buy lingerie and some girly clothes to 'girlify' me. We eat our snacks and head home. I hid my gift in my knickers drawer so Tobias doesn't find it.

We see the boys sprawled all over the game room and beg them to let us play Call Of Duty. After 10 minutes, me and Lynn are the top two, me being first. Four and Uriah after us. Christina and Marlene are joint fifth while Will, Zeke and Shauna are joint sixth. I do a celebratory dance, singing Hall Of Fame for no reason around the room while everyone whines.

We play a variety of games for a few hours until it is 7.

"We need to contact Hana." Mum spoke from the doorway. I nodded. She gives me the number and I dial it on my phone and turn on speaker. On the third ring, she picks up.

_**(Bold is Hana and italics is Tris).**_

_**"**__**Hello?"**_

_"__Hi Hana, It's Beatrice Prior."_

_**"**__**Beatrice! It's been a long time! Is Will okay?"**_

_"__Yeah, he's safe and sound! In fact he's right here." __Will's tearing up._

_**"**__**Erm, could I talk to him?"**_

_"__Sure!" __I pass the phone to Will and watch as he leaves the room, teary eyed. Five minutes later, he returned with a happy face._

_**"**__**Hello Beatrice! Now I'm aware that you have read Evelyn's letter. You see, you have to become a leader. As Marcus has been arrested, we have a vacant spot. You are to fill it then after the few weeks, you are to try and get rid of the restrictions David created."**_

_"__The catch?"_

_**"**__**You have to get the leaders to agree."**_

_"__Ahhh, okay. Where and when should we meet?"_

_**"**__**In the woods behind the Pit on the 14**__**th**__**."**_

_"__Perfect. See you soon."_

_**"**__**Bye." **_I hung up then Tobias got a call.

_"_It's the police." We all sat there quietly waiting. He said his thanks and hung up.

"25th thismonth."

"That's perfect.After we meet Hana, we'd have a week and a day to plan the rescue. Carry it out on the 23rd a_nd we all catch up until the 25th!"I was surprised at my quick thinking and I could tell my mum was too. Everyone mumbled their agreements._

_"_Let's get Chinese." Lynn suggested. I ordered a bucketload of random food and half an hour later, we're all stuffing our faces.

_"_Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" My mum gets up and leaves. "I'm not getting involved with your shenanigans just yet!" We all laugh.

"Tris!" I whip my head to Uriah

_"_C…or D?"

**WHOOOOP! Any ideas of dares? Truths? Pm me or review! I love you guys! **

**QOTC: Should we go paintballing for his birthday? QOTD: Who's your favourite singer(s)? Mine is Ed Sheeran and a few more! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tris's POV:**

I contemplated my decision and I decided to be brave.

"Dare." Uriah grinned but I surprised him by grinning back.  
"You may be my older cousin but I ain't scared. Now give me the dare."  
"Okay, I get to create a cocktail -with some of Zeke's inputs- and you have to drink it." I shuddered at the thought of drinking one of his concoctions.

"Urgh… I don't want to be the first to strip because I already made a bet that someone would be the first with Marlene." Marlene and I shared a knowing glance before snickering.

"Okay, I'll do it." Uriah squealed like a baby girl then dragged Zeke to the kitchen. Even though the kitchen was quite a distance away, we could hear the banging and clanging of the cupboards. A few minutes later, they return with a bluey red drink. I sniffed it and listed off the things in it.

"Wow, hot sauce, sugar, salt, flour, cinnamon, lemonade, chilli, butter, jam aaaaaand jalapeno juice!" Zeke and Uriah's jaws fell to the ground and I chuckled.

"I never told you about my sense of smell and Uriah, you better change them socks, they smell three days old."

"WHAT?!" I shrugged.

"Christina, pass that trash can." She passed it to me and I placed in front of me. I gulped down the concoction in three goes.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" I counted down, knowing I'd puke. And as I predicted, when I reached one, my belly gave up trying to be comfortable. Tobias placed his hand on my back and held my hair back with the other. Shauna passed tissues and I glared at Uriah and Zeke making them cower as they knew I'd get revenge.

"Will!"

"C!" He cut me off before the question.

"Pansycake!" I punched the owner of that word and was satisfied when I heard a oof.

"Ok, urm whose butt is the best?" He opened his mouth but I beat him to the chase.

"Excluding Chris!" He closed his mouth and pondered on it. Chris was shooting looks his way and he avoided them.

"I'm not answering that." He took his shirt off, putting his abs on display.

"PAYROLL!" I screamed, making everyone but Marlene flinch. She gave me 20 dollars.

"Wait, you bet on me?" Will asked. I nodded with a smirk.

"Who did you bet on?" Lynn asked Marlene.

"Four." We all nodded, seeing her point.

"Hold up." Zeke shushed us. "She gave you 20 dollars, not 10."

"Oh, yeah I bet that he'd be the first and it would be because he didn't want to answer a question."

"Wait, but you knew the bet so you picked on Will, giving you a better opportunity." Zeke pointed out.  
"I expected him to pick Dare because Tobias would probably back away, you and Uriah would find it lame and he was the best candidate." I shot back. Zeke shrugged, signaling the end of our debate.

"Wow, she actually managed to shut you up…" Tobias muttered while we laughed.

"Ok, ok, Four! C or D?"

"Really Will? I thought you knew me? D."

"I dare you to give Tris the present." I sat up at this and looked at Tobias.

"Whaaat?" Tobias grinned and gave me a dark blue silk box. My breath hitched and I took it with trembling hands. I opened it and inside was a necklace with the infinity sign. '4 + 6' was on the left side with a '=10' on the other.

"6? 10?"

"The number of our fears."

"But I have 7?" He smirked at me at this and I blushed suddenly, realising his meaning.

"This is cute, thank you!" I looked at him and he put the necklace on for me.

"I love you." Tobias's eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"Whaaat?" I said for the second time.

"You just declared your love for Four!" I frowned. OH!

"Wait, so the first time didn't count?" Tobias shook his head.

"You mouthed it…" I rolled my eyes and pulled him for a kiss. I heard a flash and caught Chris taking pictures. I laughed and hugged Tobias.

"I'll be ready soon. I promise." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay, Zeke. I dare you to streak the block singing Problem." Zeke shot up, stripped and ran out the door in record time. We all ran after him, passing my mum who had a horrified look on her face.

**Natalie's POV:**

Children these days.

**Tris's POV:**

We all laughed for what seemed like an eternity when people opened their doors to shout at Zeke but were taken aback when they saw him stark naked. We all stumbled into the house, leaning on each other for support as we could barely hold ourselves up. We finally made it back to the game room and sat back down in our circle. Zeke was dressed again, thank god.

"Marlene, C or D?"

"C!"

"Who would you go out with if Uriah didn't exist?" I snorted and Uriah gave me a pointed look.

"Urm, maybe Four?" I fist bumped her. Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"What? It's nice to know that someone else thinks Four is awesome too, just in a completely different way!"

"Awwww, I'm flattered!" Tobias exclaimed in a girly voice.

"Yeah erm, I have some news." Tobias turned serious immediately.

"You just lost any piece of dignity you had, just by doing that…"

"OH! BURN! DUDE!" Uriah and Zeke erupted.  
"THAT!" Zeke screamed.  
"WAS!" Uriah followed.  
"EPIC!" and they both ended in unison. We were all rolling on the floor while Tobias blushed in embarrassment.(I COULDN'T RESIST IT!)

"You know, that's the third time she's made you blush." Will pointed out through laughter.

"Wow, you really kept count." Tobias rolled his eyes while his face deepened to another shade of red. It took us a while to recover. Marlene decided to pick on Lynn.

"Lynn, you know the question now answer."

"Erm, I'll go with C?"

"What happened with Peter?"

"Oh that douchebag? Well, his ex got all obsessive and got him drunk. You know that saying, 'What a drunk man says are his sober thoughts?'" A chorus of yeahs replied.

"Yeah basically he was drunk and he started going on about how he used me so the next day, I dumped his sorry ass." We all chuckled.

A few hours later, we were all in our underwear apart from Uriah who managed to keep his jeans on...

"Urgh, let's change and slumber here?" Will suggested. We all agreed and after a few minutes, we were all in our pajamas, laid next to our other half, waiting for sleep to meet us. Tobias was spooning me with his face in my hair and arms around my torso.

"You're amazing. You'd do well in leadership." Tobias whispered, his hot breath tickling the skin just beneath my ear.

"Why?"

"You're considerate, selfless but brave, smart but kind and you can be honest if you wanted. People will definitely love you. Christina looked up to you that day when she talked about her parents. Uriah and Zeke are willing to back you up and the girls are determined to protect their midget friend." I slapped him in the playfully and turned in his arms so we could maintain eye contact.

"This is why I love you. You seem to put me at ease and everything about you just relaxes me."

"I love you."

I love you too."

"I love you three."

"I love you, Four." Tobias snickered at this.

"Sometimes you're so immature like a three year old."

"No, I'm Four." I couldn't help it, I started giggling and Uriah piped up.

"Really Four, that's so cheesy."

"Mmmhmm!" Everyone said.

"SHUSH! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Christina groaned. We all shut up and fell asleep in loving arms.

**I KNOW, I KNOW. Just a filler. Next chapter is possibly going to be consisting of the party arrangements, a surprise visit, the party itself and maybe more? Suggestions? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tris's POV:**

I woke up to the commotion of the boys playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Really? At 8 in the morning?"

"Look who's talking? What about you, waking up at 5, for makeup and all that bull." Oh, no you did not…

"What?" Chris screeched, now wide-awake. And there it is.

"Erm? I love you?" Will whimpered.

"I'm out." I chuckled. I found her in front of her dressing table mirror in her UPDATED walk in closet, brushing her hair. I walked up to her and took over.

"Hey mum."

"Hey sweetie. You ok?" She whispered.

"Naw. But you guys are with me. I am relieved but scared. I have to wait for Evelyn. She knows but it is only a matter of time before we actually get in contact. I am guessing it will be some time after Hana. Amity and Abnegation would not want to 'mingle' with Dauntless for sure, ha. Oh yeah, because Marcus is possibly going to have a life sentence, we would get the house back and I do not have to kill him. He will die slowly. What will we do?" While I was rambling, I had done my mum's hair into a side French braid. Our eyes locked in the mirror; I rested my chin on her head, hung my hands over her shoulders while she played with my fingers.

"I don't mind. Nevertheless, we can talk about that after the rescue. I love you. When you were born, I knew you would be an important person. Caleb's only Erudite." I snorted. Of course.

"During the three minutes in between, I was barely in pain. You did not inflict pain on me but when you were out, you thrashed wildly before you were handed to me and then during your childhood, you were smart. That is when I knew you were selfless and daring but smart. Just those three things proved it." I smiled and mum kissed me on the cheeks. When I moved slightly, the light caught on my necklace and she noticed it.

"What is this?" She fingered the necklace.

"Tobias gave it to me yesterday night."

"I thought you have 7 fears?" Wow, she figured the numbers out already.

"Yeaaaaaah." I blushed and her eyebrows jumped before she shook her head and chuckled.

**TIME LAPSE**

We were all refreshed by 10 and we sat in the living room chatting.

"Tris! Get into my room." The girls ran out after Chris and I followed with my mum. As soon as I got in, I was bombarded with questions.

"What are you singing tomorrow?" Marlene.

"Your mum said you can play guitar, piano AND drums too!" Shauna.

_"_You should sing two or three songs!" Christina.

"Whoa guys, I will sing but what?"

"Love Me Like You Do, Halo and Next To Me." Lynn rattled off.

"Yeah I could do that? But for Halo, you're backing up, end of." The girls squealed and my mum presented to me a guitar in her bathroom! She got Acoustic.

"When did you buy this?"

"We got it while you were at the hospital yesterday." Chris shrugged.

"Woo! But-"

"No buts!" Mum scolded.

_"_Okay! Do you play instruments?"

"Piano." Marlene_._

"Drums." Lynn.

"Keyboard and guitar." _C_hris_._

"Keyboard too." _S_hauna.

"You guys have an electric guitar, right?"

"Yep!"

"1. I play piano while Lynn plays drums for Next To Me. 2. I will play acoustic for Halo with you all as back up and 3. For the last song, Love Me like You Do, Chris plays electric, Marlene on piano, Shauna on keyboard with me on drums." We all agreed then we played around in the biggest conservatory."

"You're really good! Your solo song was great!" Chris squealed. I blushed and grinned.

"Four will definitely love it." Marlene assured me.

"Let's go to the games room. The boys will definitely be there." Lynn commented with a roll _o_f her eye.

Surely enough, the boys returned to Call Of Duty: Black Ops II! We coupled up and took turns playing.

"Guys, let's go out and do something." Will quipped. Uriah and Zeke shared a look then shouted,

"PAINTBALLING!"

_"_Tris, is that ok? I mean?" I nodded and grinned. Oh, just watch_._

**TIME LASPE LIKE YOU DO, TIME TIME, TIME LASPE LIKE YOU DO(Love** **Me Like You Do)**

At 11, we arrived at the games area near the forest and approached the paint-balling area. We joined a short queue and a short while later; we were suiting up for our battle. Will informed me, we would play Capture the Flag. I was teamed up with Tobias. The alarm went off in the forest, so me and Tobias shot off to a secluded area to hide the blue flag.

"So, game plan?" He asked.

_"_Higher ground, spot all the flags, split up and get the nearest ones and reunite to get the last one." He nodded and we set off to find a high tree.

I spotted one and climbed it with Tobias on guard. I saw a red flag and Marlene was guarding it on the left of me. I saw the green flag with Shauna on the right of me, and the yellow flag but no guard just in front. I went down and told Tobias.

I went off to Marlene while Tobias went to Zeke and Shauna. I caught sight of Uriah and hid behind a bush. I shot him with red paint on the back and darted off so he shouted at nobody. I got to the flag and I crept up to Marlene. I covered her mouth with one han_d_and whispered,

_"_You're out." I swiftly let go and shot her in the chest. She gave the middle finger and Uriah caught up, realising he lost.

_"_DAMN IT!" Uriah yelled in frustration. It was a good thing that the forest was big_._

_"_Ciao babes!" I ran back to the high tree with their flag in my pocket and spotted Chris with Will walking around cautiously. I scaled the tree and shot Will in the private parts. He fell to the ground in pain and Chris looked around vigorously. I aimed but she was shot with red paint and I smirked, realising that Tobias was back with the green flag. I jumped down and met him.

_"_So two down and one left. However, Zeke is still out there. Probably getting the yellow flag." We walked quietly to the centre and hid behind a bush that was behind the flag and spotted Zeke. Tobias went out and aimed but Zeke was too quick.

"Hah. I got you!"

_"_Yeah I guess." Zeke was dancing around but stopped abruptly.

_"_You guess?" Therefore, I took this opportunity to shoot him and grabbed the flag.

_"_WHAT TEAM?" I shouted to a st_a_rtled Zeke.

_"_FOURTRIS!" Tobias screamed.

_"_Really? High School Musical? Come on." Zeke managed to say. We laughed and Tobias bent in front of me.

_"_Get on my shoulders." I obeyed and he passed me the green flag. I held it with the others and waved it while Tobias carried me to the entrance, followed by Zeke.

_"_AW COME ON!" Uriah whined.

"I said what team?" I yelled again.

_"_Fourtris!" Tobias answered andsurrounding people laughed.

_"_DUDE! SHUT UP!" Zeke facepalmed. We all burst out in fits of laughter.

_"_But Tris, you can't play?" Shauna pointed out.

_"_I didn't say that and I can shoot guns."

"Fair point."

_"_I'm letting you off now."

_"_Wait." I handed the flags and gun to mum and stood up on his shoulders, then turned so when I looked down, I could see his awesome bum.

_"_Nice butt, Toby!_"_

"Tris, what are you doin_g?_" Tobias warned.

_"_Don't worry. Tris, be careful." Mum smirked.

_"_Let go of my ankles." Tobias obliged reluctantly and I told everyone to step aside, I took a deep breath and somersaulted backwards off Tobias, landing in a split. A few people had saw what I did and erupted into a round of applause. I grinned.

_"_WHOA!" Christina gasped while the others stared at me in shock. I got up and pecked Tobias on the lips.

_"_She took gymnastics for 13 years since the age of 2. She did track since the age of 6 for 7 years and trampoline for a year when she was 13. She stopped because she excelled in it and of her skill in gymnastics." I bowed enthusiastically and shut the open mouths the gang gave me.

_"_I'm hungry! We were in there for an hour." I walked out, retrieving my black jacket and purse at the counter.

**Tobias's POV:**

Just when I thought, she could not get more awesome, she did.

_"_Sooo… wanna go Chick-a-fila?" She suggested when everyone caught up with her. We scrambled into the two cars and drove to our destination. We ordered food that had chicken in it and got ice cream.

"Anything else we don't know?" Lynn asked.

_"_Oh. I did dance from the age of 2 as well and played loads of sports. But the sports thing was only for 5 years when I was 9. I play guitar and drums. Caleb did drums so I tagged along and got a few lessons with him. I do darts. I read in my free time. But you have no books."

_"_Actually we do. On the top floor, there is a library. You know about the two bedrooms and the conservatory there but you never actually went up there. You see, basement, then the bottom floor, which is the living room, kitchen, biggest conservatory, games room, karaoke area and the two empty bedrooms. Second floor is yours and your mum's room with the living room, training room and conservatory and kitchen. Third floor is mine and will's room and Lynn's room with another kitchen and the games room and a conservatory. Fourth floor is Uriah and Marlene's room as well as Zeke and Shauna's room and the two conservatories with a kitchen. The fifth floor is two bedrooms, another games room, and another karaoke area. Top floor is our parents' bedroom and the other bedroom with the rest of the floor a library! You've only been on the fourth floor." Chris explained. Now she was wide eyed.

_"_Wow, it really is a mansion. Scratch that, it's like a castle." Tris breathed.

_"_Wait, on the first floor, in the kitchen, the table's in front of a d_oor."_

_"_Swimming pool and a beach house with swimming stuff, a hot tub and a diving board with a miniature slide." Uriah supplied.

"HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"You're not the only one with secrets." Will said.

"Touché, my friend. Touché."

**I KNOW! I promised a surprise visit but I changed my plans. I decided to do a little mother-daughter moment at the start! Was it good? I don't have any many experiences of it... yes I do have a mother but... ANYWAYS, The party will be next chapter and I wanna ask, do you want Eric back now or later during the rescue? QOTD: Who's POV do you want next? QOTC: What was your favourite part?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris's POV:**

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_I don't know what you're expecting of me"_

Wait, what?

_"Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

Okay?

_"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_By becoming this all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you, can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control, cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take!"_

He then walked out in a towel and glistening wet hair. I rolled off the bed and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him then putting my cheek on his chest.

"You are such an idiot."

"Why? And if this is my good morning, I wonder what will be my goodnight..."

"Don't play dumb. You'll never be like him, he isn't controlling you. He's gone. You are who you are. The person you've been these past months proves that."

"I love you."

"Yeah and I love you too. Where did you get the name Four?"

"Oh yeah, you know my fears yeah? I nicknamed myself Four and Zeke spread it." Oh.

"Obviously. Happy Birthday, Tobias."

"Sooo..."

"Really? Do you wanna go there again?"

"Urgh, where's my present?!" He whined.

"Oh... urrrr..." I smirked.

"You didn't get me one?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm joking. It's in my knickers drawer."

"Nice hiding place."

"I'm going to shower and hope you like it!"

"Yeah..." I heard a bit of smugness but I shook it off. It was when I started showering, I realised he finally had a chance to see the knickers Chris bought.

"Oh god."

I walked out cautiously after putting on my high-waisted white denim shorts and a red camisole with a crop top along with my red Nike Blazers. and when I approached the bed, Tobias was in dark jeans and a white shirt with black Converses, perched on the edge of the bed, holding the necklace in one hand and a bunch of knickers in the other.

"Wow. This is the most awesome start to my birthday!" I blushed and laughed so hard.

"Shut up."

"Make me." I walked over to him, and he put the knickers and necklace down, anticipating what I was going to do. I straddled him then caught his lips into mine. Our tongues fought for dominance but Tobias won... He moved his lips to my jawline, chin and throat. An involuntary sigh escaped and I felt Tobias smile against my skin. He rubbed his hand on my thighs and I shivered. I fisted my hands in his hair, causing him to groan. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my shorts and I pulled back lightly, shaking my head.

"Come on." I got off, took my knickers back with a smile and followed him to the kitchen downstairs.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody went into song as soon as Tobias stepped in.

"Wow, thanks guys!"

"Four!" Uriah screeched and jumped at Tobias. On instinct, Tobias caught him bridal style and the sight was so funny, all of us literally rolled laughing. Uriah was looking up at Toby with puppy eyes and his arms wrapped around his neck while Tobias was looking down at him with a pissed off face. He dropped him onto the floor and Uriah landed with a thud.

"OWIEE! My buttocks!" I burst into a new round of laughter, clutching at the doorframe, tears streaming down my face.

"You do that again, and I won't catch you." Tobias smirked. Everyone recovered after some time.

**Tobias's POV:**

"Dude, is that a necklace?" Zeke questioned, staring at the chain around my neck.

"Oh yeah. Tris's present."

Uriah coughed while saying 'gay.' and I glared at him.

"I'm perfectly straight and if you haven't noticed, I have a GIRLfriend."  
"Yeah she may be transsexual and only you know." Tris rolled her eyes then walked over to him and smacked him on the back of his head.**(My Wife and Kids.)**

"FYI, I was born and raised a girl." Everyone snickered at this.

**Paaage Breaak, Paaage Breaak, Paaage Breaak(Take Me To Church- Hozier)**

Everyone had given me the presents and I got a customised shirt that said 'Pansycakes Rule!', another customised shirt that said 'Don't mess with my or I'll mess your face up.' from the girls and two pairs of Air Max from Zeke and Will. Natalie talked to me in private and gave me a pack of ...! I nearly died of embarrassment and Tris gave me a knowing smirk.

**Tris's POV:**

I had caught my mum buying a pack of condoms and laughed. When she gave it to Tobias in private, he came back with a red face that would put a tomato to shame. My mum then told me to go to the basement. I followed, took my red camisole off and started punching bags.

"Is everything okay?" I asked while my mum practised her shooting. She paused for a second and put the gun down.

"Does Tobias know the reason behind your fear of it?" I froze in realisation and turned slowly with a blank face. She took this as an answer. No.

"I told him I was scared but after the hospital incidents, he assumed it got worse." She sighed deeply.

"Beatrice." I flinched. "You're lucky it was with protection." My mind flashed back to a meeting with my mum's best friend, Max.

_-Flashback-_

_"Beatrice. Caleb. This is my best friend, Max. He was who introduced me to your father. He will stay here for a few days as he has some family issues." I shook his hand._

_"Hello! You look so much like your mother!" I blushed and mumbled a thanks. We all conversed over dinner and I excused myself to go to my bedroom. I heard footstep coming towards my room and assumed it was my father._

_"You're very beautiful." I spun quickly and shoved my pyjama top on. _

_"Urm, your room is down the hall." He nodded but didn't leave. _

_"Is there anything you need?"_

_"You." My eyes widened in shock. _

_"I'm only 13." I got shoved onto my bed and I struggled to fight him. I had self defense but he was too strong. What happened from there, oh god._

_-End Of Flashback-_

"DO NOT BRING IT UP! He almost took it off but luckily Caleb, being the know it all he is, was suspicious and decided to check on me! I mean, anyone else who knew that I sang a song before sleeping would know something was wrong as I was quiet! So yes, I'm fricking lucky he used protection but guess what, he took something that was mine and can never be replaced. My v-card!" Tears were running down my face. "What if no one found out and I tried to tell you? You may have not believed me. It's a good thing I have a older brother."

"Bea-"

"No mum." I took off my crop top and put my red camisole back on then walked out. I climbed the steps to the library for the first time. It was huge. Loads of book in every direction and some were high up. I walked around seeing many of my favourite authors and books. I took out Twilight. It was the first romance book I read. I fell in love with it but I hated Edward.**(The pain I felt when Edward was a hypocrite and such.)**

"Tris?" I placed Twilight back in its location and turned to face my best friend.

"Hey, we haven't talked for ages!"

"Is everything okay? Your mum came back without you and was crying. She also avoided Four so I came to find you." I snickered.

"I really want to tell Tobias first but I guess, I'm going to have to tell you." I looked down to my feet but caught something in her pocket.

"But first, you will have to either get out or end the call." I could see the wheels turn behind her eyes. She admitted defeat.

"Sorry guys." She spoke into the phone and ended the call she had on with Uriah. I held my hand out and she placed it into my hand.

"My first fear wasn't killing my family. It was intimacy." She laughed but stopped abruptly when she saw my furious expression.

"Yes it would be funny but when you hear the reason behind it, you'll regret laughing." I told her the full story and by the end of it, she was mind blown.

"Oh my gawd." I laughed drily. I was laying on the floor, staring at the muse-board on the ceiling, it was fascinating but didn't stop my rambling.

"Yeah. I know. The pain I went through was unbearable. It scarred me. I almost became anorexic, you know. I didn't eat. I had bruises on my thighs, I could barely walk. Caleb started giving me piggybacks but since that area was painful, he had to carry me bridal style everywhere. He was my rock during that time. Even though he's a nerd, he's an awesome fighter. He managed to knock Max out and called my parents. I was unconscious so when I woke up, I was in hospital and he was the person sleeping on the bed with me. I found out that he had slept there for three days straight, he was force-fed and he never showered which explained the stench I smelt when I woke up. I never thought we could get any closer but ever since, I would go to him ALL the time, no joke. Even when people started finding out."

"How?" Chris laid beside me and stared at me. I turned on my side and faced her.

"They released it on the news."

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

"Yeah I had them blur my face and they used an actor voice."

"So is that why you stopped trampoling?"

"Hell yeah."

"But what about gymnastics?"

"I continued with painkillers. Trust me, it was excruciating. Especially when boys were picking on me all the time. They seemed to have forgotten about the heart's flu and started calling me a tramp and so on. One time, a boy followed me home and Caleb mistook him for my boyfriend but I told him he was a stalker and the guy left with a black eye, a limp and a snapped wrist." I laughed at the memory of it but then broke down in tears and Chris immediately wrapped me into her arms.

"I wish this could be Tobias's response." Chris giggled at this.

"Urm, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know if anyone followed you Chris?" She tensed automatically.

"No, what do you mean?"

"I can see Marlene's shoes and Lynn's hair. No doubt, Shauna's there too." The girls departed from their hiding place with guilty looks. I smiled sadly and held my arms out. We all collided into a group hug.

"We are so sorry for pressuring you about having it."

"It's cool. I'm happy that you know. My mum might have a point."

"I do." I laughed and turned.

"You were such a brave girl. When people asked, you ignored them. It was only inside the house, you crumbled. Allowed yourself to be yourself around us." My eyes welled up and I bit my lip.

"The boys better prepare themselves mentally, emotionally and physically." The gang hummed in response.

"Not yet though. It's Four's birthday! And remember we're singing."

**OMG! I'm so cruel and yeah this is it. Naaaaaaaah, let's carry on.**

**Tobias's POV:**

"Tris?"

"Hey, we haven't talked for ages!"

"Is everything okay? Your mum came back without you and was crying. She also avoided Four so I came to find you." We heard a snicker and all eyes moved from the phone on the floor to Natalie standing in the corner making her shift uncomfortably.

"I really want to tell Tobias first but I guess, I'm going to have to tell you first."

"But first, you will have to either get out or end the call." I slapped my forehead.

"We females are eavesdropping." The girls dashed out and a reluctant Natalie followed.

Us boys were flabbergasted. We decided to set up for the party and as soon we finished, the girls sauntered into the conservatory. Tris smiled but it wasn't reaching her eyes. I pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"So, Four. Get ready." Chris smirked.

"That was creepy." The boys nodded and everyone giggled.

**Please hold. A TIME LAPSE has occurred.**

The party was in full swing. Lots of people were drunk already and I was there leaning on the wall, ignoring every seductive look thrown my way. I got pulled out of my musings when Uriah cut off the music. Whines were emitted.

"Yo, wassup? Having fun?"

"I love you!" A random girl shouted. Uriah did a fake hair flop and said, "Why yes, I'm awesome." Tris stepped behind him in an orange halter top and black skater skirt with her red Nike Blazers and snorted while pointing at him.

"You? Awesome? I've seen a five year old be more awesome than you, babes." Oohs came from the crowd.

"I'm hurt." Uriah clutched his heart. "Right here." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'm Tris and I'll be sing a few songs for y'all tonight!" A few catcalls erupted.

"Hey! She's taken!" Uriah managed to get another microphone.

"Yeah? By who?" A random guy shot back. I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a lucky girl as I'm getting laid by the birthday boy." Tris smirked while everyone had a look of jealousy of either her or me.

"YEAAAAH. GET IT OOOOOOOOOON." Uriah screamed.**(Is it only me or is this scene funny?) **

"Shut up, Uri." Tris had moved to the piano and Lynn was situated at the drums. The intro came and I smiled. Next To Me by Emeli Sande, nice.

_"You won't find him drinking at the tables. Rolling dice and staying up till three." _Everyone had got over their moment of jealousy and were moving to the song. The song was done precisely.

"MORE!" The crowd started chanting. Tris smiled and got an acoustic guitar. She has a guitar? The females got onto stage and stood in pairs sharing a microphone stand. Natalie stood with Tris in front. Tris started playing and the girls clicked or clapped their hands while Tris hit the body of the guitar rhythmically too.

_"Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make up a sound." _It was beautiful. I was momentarily taken aback when Natalie sang a verse solo after the chorus. The similarities of the two voices were clear. Tris was clearly into the song as she was swaying to the beat with her eyes closed and foot was tapping. Natalie and Tris sang in harmony with the girls backing up and at the end, it was amazing when they all ended simultaneously. Tris gave me a wink and I chuckled. Tris put her guitar down, sat at the drums, Shauna and Chris picked up an electric guitar each with Marlene at the piano.

_You're the light. You're the night. You're the colour of my blood." _By now, more people have joined the party, hearing Tris and many were holding up their phones. When the silent part came, everyone grumbled but then, boom, Tris came back sporting that high voice she sported for the majority of the song. It was epic and at the end,

_"Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?" _I jumped onto the stage, approached her swiftly ands she stood up smiling. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her passionately. The rest of the world blurred away and Uriah called me back.

"HEY TOO MUCH PDA!" Trish buried her head in the crook of my shoulder and laughed. Zeke bounded onto stage and screamed,

"UPTOWN FUNK." The gang shrugged and prepared. I got a electric guitar and Zeke put a microphone in front of me then slapped my back before getting an electric too. I groaned but then Trish motioned to her, the girls, Will and Natalie.

"We're singing too." I breathed a sigh of relief. During the song, the girls and Will bailed, joining the crowd in the freestyle and Tris jumped in. Loads of boys were freaked that she could do the worm which was funny. Me and Natalie rocked the song and the crowd literally begged for more.

"LOYAL!" Zeke suggested.

"WE HAVE GIRLFRIENDS!" Uriah pointed out. We gave in and sang the song. Many girls were furious but then got over their anger halfway. Me and Will did the song to perfection. Many songs were played like Feelin' Myself, Wiggle, Ed Sheeran and many more. Natalie even sang Thinking Out Loud while we slow danced. Me and Will looked at each other and mouthed a song. We began the song and everyone hollered in amusement.

_"It's my birthday, it's my birthday." _When we got the talking part at the end, Zeke and Uriah came out of the crowd dressed as Moses which was hilarious. We finished the party there and we all flopped into the floor.

"That was awesome." Lynn mused.

"Yeah definitely. Oh yeah, you guys, that PDA? Care to explain?" Chris looked at Tris. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"OMG, she'snotblushing,she'snotblushing,she'snotblushing!" Zeke and Uriah squealed in unison.

"I swear you guys are telepathic." I narrowed my eyes at the boys.

"Statistically speaking-"

"Will..." Shauna warned. He shrugged.

"Guys, I'm tired. And remember, we're meeting Hana tomorrow." The gang murmured a chorus of oh yeahs. We all departed and went our separate ways. A soon as we got into our room, Tris became nervous.

"Hey, urn that argument? It was basically about me. And you in some way. Oh god. It's to do with my fear okay? I kind of need to tell you why I'm afraid to go further into our relationship."

"Hey Tris, it's okay. Ever since that run in with them you've been scared. It's fine."

"Yeah that's what you assumed. Remember before? When I admitted I was scared." Realisation dawned in me.

"Yeah. How am I going to say this?" I grabbed her hands that she was wringing and nodded with a small smile.

"Tobias, I'm not."

"Go on."

"Don't hate me." I shook my head and gave her a look that said, "That would be absurd."

"Tobias, I'm not a virgin."

**AAAND THERE IT IS! HAHAHAHA YEAH GO ON THEN HATE ME! This would have been posted yesterday but computer crashed and erased everything I typed before I could save it. Not-your-average-PANSYCAKE, your reviews brightened my day. And to those of you reading, come on, review! I love you guys and sorry for the wait. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tobias's POV:**

It took a while for me to comprehend what she had said and when it did, I dropped her hands and scratched the back of my head. I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes but she covered it with a blank expression.

"I was 13. My mum's best friend was going to stay the night due to some family issues and he was complimenting me but I thought it was because I looked a lot like my mum at the time. He came in while I was changing and he said he wanted me but I refused, reminding him of my age. He obviously didn't care because I was shoved onto the bed and things went on from there. My brother caught him, in the middle of taking the condom off. I tried so hard to fight him off as I knew some self defence but I wasn't experienced. Caleb knocked him out and got my parents. That's why I stopped trampolining." I clenched and unclenched my fists repetitively, due to the anger of the thought of someone raping her and because she didn't tell me sooner.

"Tris, we've been together for a few months and it didn't even cross your mind to tell me sooner?!" I said through gritted teeth and a dangerously quiet voice. She flinched and paled even further.

"I didn't know how to tell you! I was afraid that you would leave me because you would think of me as a slut or more! Boys taunted me about it and I had good guy friends who defended me at the start but then left me! It killed me. Caleb was the last boy in my life except my father. I hated waking up. I hated walking out of the house-" she snorted, "- I barely walked. I hated it when visitors came round because they were prying me about it. Everywhere I went, boys gave me a disgusted look and girls sometimes have looks of sympathy but other times, they were so cold hearted. I was a outgoing girl until that day. My friend count dwindled down to zero, Tobias. I starved myself. I stayed cooped up in my room with the company of Caleb. One guy followed me home and Caleb thought he was my boyfriend but when I told him, he was a stalker, the poor guy left with a snapped wrist, black eye and a limp. You see why I kept it a secret for so long?"

**Tris's POV:**

"Oh." Tobias looked down. "I see. But you know you can trust me, Tris! You know I'd never think of you like that!" He grabbed my hands, but I pulled away and started crying.

"How do I know that you're not going to leave me?" I dropped to the floor, curled into a ball and started shaking. Tobias wrapped his arms around me.

"Because I love you."

**TIME LAPSE, TIME LAPSE, TIME LAPSE LIKE YOU DO (it's surprising how I type good relationships but I don't have one myself. Depressing isn't it?)**

The gang had a party the next night. Everybody was there, including a few guests that Zeke invited... family, cousins, family friends. IT was more of a family-of-the-Pedrads-party. Thankfully, he took some time right before the food came out to introduce them all.

"Uncle James, Uncle Henry, Aunt Nita, Cousin Sanchez..." The list went on and on, then they finally got to the family friends. "Family friend Susan, family friend..." blah blah blah. I zoned out and really got into cake.

"Dauntless cake."

"Dauntless cake?" I asked Uriah.

"Eat it."

"...Okay."

"Family friend Max." Zeke announced. "And that's the end. Enjoy the food, everybody!"

I froze and turned around to the little podium. My plate clattered to the floor. Nobody seemed to hear it over the loud music, but to me is was like a symbol crash.

It was Max... THE Max. He looked older, but easily recognizable. Same color hair and same beard... and he still had the authoritative look in his eye and the biceps, and the earring in the left ear. We made eye contact, and I almost screamed as he twinkled in recognition.

Tobias, who wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to the introductions and only to the food, looked up as I ran out. "Where are you going?" he asked, concerned.

"Bathroom." I gasped. He nodded and continued eating.

I shut myself in the guest room and started crying as memories of the horrible scene, many years ago, came up afresh in my mind. There was a knock on the door, and I, assuming it was Tobias, shouted that he could come in and should shut the door again behind him.

The door opened and shut, but I refused to look up. "Hello, Tobias."

"Hello, Beatrice." A cold voice said behind me. I screamed and pressed myself against the wall, coming face-to-face with Max himself.

"I want to do it right this time." He said, approaching me. "No interruptions and no protection."

"W-what?" I croaked, shaking.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will personally make sure they suffer." He twisted his body to the right, and a black gun glistened. A tear ran down my cheek. "Why...why?"'

"Because you're beautiful." He was right in front of me, raising his belt. I cried out as it came down on me, again and again. This time, I didn't even try to fight him, because I knew I'd never win.

When it happened, I completely lost my head and blacked out. The last thing I remember is blood... screaming - most likely mine - mixed with Tobias's shouts, and then darkness.

**Time Laspe brought to you by BooksLover2000**

**Uriah's POV**:

I listened to the annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor while watching Tris slip in and out of consciousness. Tobias was dozing on the bed next to her with his arm wrapped round her waist. I held her fragile hand and cried. Lynn was at the foot of the bed, massaging her feet for some reason. I checked the time. It's been six hours.**(I know)**

"Come on Tris. I miss your laugh and smile. I miss your feistiness." I thought I had heard a chuckle but shook it off. "We saw Hana today. She came over. We planned the rescue and it turns out that Zeke's going to go to the control room, all the girls and Natalie will get the families. Us boys will be on guard but we aren't sure about you." I hesitated before moving on and saw Tobias had woke up, I nodded a hello to him. "Eric was spotted in the cameras. We're not sure what to do with him." I heard a groan and turned to Tobias and Lynn. They shared the same look as me then I felt a squeeze. I saw Tris's eyes fluttering open then snapping back closed because of the bright lights. I grinned when she scowled.

"The next time I get hurt and wake up, the lights better be off."

"Who says you will be here again?" I shot back. Tobias chuckled.

"So the verdict?"

"You were badly beaten. The doctor picked something up but wants to talk to you privately." She nodded briskly. Lynn returned with Tori and she came in with a sad smile.

"Hello Tris. We keep meeting here."

"Better you than them." We all chuckled.

"Guys I need to speak to Tris alone."

"Ahhh, I can't stay alone. Tobias, I can see you're starved and you obviously woke up before me so go and eat. Lynn, thanks for the massage!"

"I told you the massage would work." Lynn said before leaving with Tobias in tow.

"Ok. Urm the tests we did showed that your vagina was slightly bruised. During the attack, did he rape you?" Tris stiffened before nodding once. I groaned.

"Was it protected?" She shook her head and tears ran down her face.

"Oh my gawd. We were too late." I screamed in frustration.

"It's possible you aren't pregnant but in a few days you'll need to come in and check." Tris was sobbing uncontrollably and I sat by her on the bed and embraced her. She turned into me and burrowed her head into the space between my neck and shoulder. I soothed her and Tori excused herself.

"You are not saying anything."

"My lips are sealed. Tris? What was the argument about?"

"Agh. Max raped me when I was 13. End of." I gasped in horror. Natalie fortunately walked in, making Tris look up but her arms were still around my waist. I rested my chin on her head.

"Tris! I shouldn't have been mingling with the others. I rushed into he kitchen as soon as I saw him enter but it was too late. You'd already seen him and left. He left too, I followed him but he locked the door which is why I had to get Uriah. He found Zeke and Tobias. I forgot he got released."

"Really mum? You forgot Max, who was my rapist, got released? Pff I thought he had like a six year sentence?" Natalie looked down.

"He managed to get it shortened. How did my best friend turn into a psycopath?" Tris snorted.

"Anyways. Did he do it again?" Tris bit her lip and nodded solemnly.

"Does he know?" She shook her head. Natalie sighed and walked over to Tris. She cupped her cheeks in both her hands and kissed her forehead.

"I might be pregnant." Tris blurted out. Natalie jumped backwards and blinked rapidly with her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"I have to come back in a few days to find out if I am. I can't raise a baby!" Tris broke down again. I tightened my grip on her and kissed her hair. Natalie stared in shock.

"I'm here. We all are. You are going to have to tell him." I whispered. Tris nodded.

"Will you come to the appointment?" I nodded.

**Hey guys. Early update yeah! I decided to post today even though me and BonnieSilver888 finished this. Today. There's probs a good amount of emotion. Most of this is done by BonnieSilver but when I typed, I used as much emotion as I could even though today's depressing. My granddad passed away guys. He went into hospital yesterday and died today. I've finally experienced heartbreak. My grandmother passed before I was born so... Yeah... Till later, BooksLover2000... Oh yeah, shoutout to TrisTobyUri for their support, my email was literally blowing up because of her reviews today! She made me smile. Thanks. Bye. Oh, there's a poll too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris's POV:**

I'm nervous. Super nervous. I really don't want a baby. Especially if it's his. I can't believe that Max would do that... my vagina was still hurting. I can't believe that he'd come back after all these years and rape me. Again! Without protection. Of any kind. Bare and brutal. He had absolutely no remorse for his actions. And that's what made me cry. The fact that I might have a baby. That I might be a mom. And Max would be the dad.

"You ready sweetie?" Mom poked her head inside my room. I wiped away my tears and nodded.

She drove me, Uriah, and Lynn to the hospital checkup. Lynn insisted in tagging along, even though she didn't know why we were here. Tobias was a bit suspicious but I'd promised to tell him after. We waited in the waiting room before Tori called us in.

She looked at the papers, her face was one of sadness and with a "I-knew-it" look. She then turned to me and handed the papers to me. I braced myself and looked down. I skimmed the papers but one word jumped out. PREGNANT. I tore the papers furiously and screamed. Lynn managed to see and was slapping herself on the face. Uriah jumped out his seat and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms, his neck. I sobbed like crazy, definitely wetting his shirt.

We were departing and I vaguely heard Tori telling mum that I had to come back 12 weeks later which was April 11th to determine the gender unless I choose to abort and I should come earlier and she also commented about how bad she felt. Me and her have got closer due to the hospitality she's been giving. I shuddered all over repeatedly and shouting incoherent things while Uriah carried me out with Lynn and mum in tow. Since I wouldn't get down from Uriah, he had to sit in the car with me straddling him. Uriah combed his fingers through my hair and was being calm while I was a mess. I whimpered a lot and was refusing to let go of him. We had arrived home but I still refused to budge. Uriah carried me in, to Tobias's surprise, and I was still shaking from the suppressed sobs. I took a deep breath shakily and lifted my head from Uriah's shoulder.

"Hey guys. Let's go to the conservatory, shall we?" Uriah led the way and I faced confused faces. I got off Uriah reluctantly. We all sat down in various places but I sat near the door so I could escape.

"Will, Zeke, Max raped me when I was 13 which is why I had an argument with my mum the other day. And I had to go to the hospital because." I paused and looked in Christina's eyes which were oddly comforting.

"Max raped me that day you had the party. You broke in as soon as he pulled out." Tobias growled furiously.

"Meaning that I'm pregnant." The girls shouted many different phrases and Tobias sat frozen to his seat. Zeke sat next to me and embraced me. I broke down again and soon enough, it was a group hug but Tobias was gone. I bit my trembling lower lip and ventured to my room. I found him sitting on the bed with his head in hands. I saw him shaking.

"Toby?" I whispered. He looked up and the sight blew me away. His face was tear streaked and his eyes were red. I climbed onto him and placed my forehead on his. He pulled me close and kissed me on my sensitive spot on the neck making me squirm.

"This is crazy but I wanted your first baby to be mine." I stared at him in awe.

"Tobias."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you he raped me becaus everyone would assume that I was pregnant and I wanted to make sure of the results before telling you."

"You told Uriah."

"Well technically Tori said something about my vagina and I had to tell him." He exhaled loudly, put me onto the bed, stood up and started to pace the room. I stood up and blocked him. I caressed his cheek and he relaxed into it.

"Tobias. You know I love you and I always will. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No matter my decision, I hope you stay with me."

"Didn't I tell you that I won't leave? I love you too much for that. You're the only sunshine in my life. The others are like stars but when we met each other outside your house after the damsel in distress rescue." I slapped him lightly on his chest and he snickered a bit.

"But when I met you, you changed me. The gang saw my change in behaviour and instantly liked you even though they'd 'never met you'. If you choose to keep the baby, I'll help you throughout. And did you call me Toby when you walked in?" Rolling my eyes, I went onto my tiptoes and he met me halfway. I put as much passion and love into the kiss, showing my gratitude and love.

He rubbed his hands on my arms and waist so I shivered involuntarily and he smirked in the kiss. We pulled away, breathless and I pecked him on the lips before dragging him to the kitchen as I was starving. We walked into the kitchen a while later and clearly Zeke and Uriah was looking for cake. I rolled my eyes and Tobias shook his head. Zeke turned and was about to make a comment but one look at Tobias had him reeling.

"Dude, are you ok?" Uriah swivelled to see what Zeke was confused about and walked over to Tobias. He reached out and poked his left cheek.

"Your cheek is sticky. Your eyes are red and your eyes are wet. Zeke, you kow what this means, don't you?" Zeke nodded.

"Four has cried! May we bow to the gods!" They screamed in unison. Soon enough, the rest of the gang ran though and faced Tobias. The girls awwed and Will had his mouth open.

Tobias groaned and glared at the boys while I clutched my stomach, laughing. My mum came in and a smile appeared on her face. She started making some spaghetti and we all sat around the dining table, chatting.

"So Tris. The rescue. We aren't sure what you're going to do!" Chris spoke.

"Yeah I know. Zeke is going to the control room and all of you will be getting the families out with the boys on guard. We are going to need medical attention as soon as we get them out. So ambulances, paramedics and police should be on standby. But for me? I will fight Eric myself." The gang erupted in argument and Tobias tensed up next to me.

"Are you crazy? So now you want to commit suicide? Again?" I flinched at Christina's harshness and a quiet voice pierced me.

"Again? What does she mean by that?" My mum whispered. I bit my trembling lip and shot Chris a glare. She gave me a guilty and apologetic look. I motioned for mum to sit down and took a deep breath.

"Mum. Grandma wasn't suicidal. When I had heart's flu, I was getting bullied. Caleb didn't know. Only granddad and her. When I was over at her house when you guys were out, I had a gun that someone gave to me. She came calling as it was dinner and the bathroom door burst open then I pulled the trigger. I hit the floor but it was her who took the bullet." Tears were running down my face for the second time today. My mum was avoiding me with tears staining her shirt and the gang was silent.

"She took the bullet for me and she said that she loved me no matter what and that she'd die for me. I regret not telling you because I now know that you could've helped me. I am so sorry. I killed her, mum, I f***ing killed her. That was my first and last suicidal attempt."

"Why? How could you have been so stupid, Beatrice?! If you were so upset, you should've talked to somebody. The thing I want to know is why you didn't tell us or allow your grandparents to tell us."

"I did." She was taken aback.

"Remember when I was refusing to go gymnastics? And I told you people were being cruel? You told me that life was cruel and that I should just ignore the people. Grandma tried to tell you that people were bullying me but you didn't listen which is why you two had that explosive debacle. You listen, yes but it was that one time, you turned the other cheek. Sure, you supported me when I was broken down, when I got raped or when someone came running shouting, "BEATRICE! She's hurt." But when I came for help, you turned the other cheek. Grandma and Granddad noticed that. Do you really think that Granddad thought she was suicidal? I told him the truth. But it was dad who killed me. Whenever we were alone, he verbally abused me. Hence why I only allowed Caleb to carry me when I got raped or when I needed male support, Caleb is the first to know. I love you two but do you really love me?" The gang were staring open mouthed at me while I had a cold expression on my face. Mum kept opening her mouth but closed it.

"That's what I thought." I laughed drily.

"Tris. I do love you. It was just that, how could a girl like you get bullied?"

"Oh wow." I stood up and put some distance between us. I stood by the doorway, smothering my face with my hands.

"Tris, I'm begging you. Please don't do this. I love you and I always will. I wil listen. I can't lose you especially when you're expecting."

"Don't you dare use the baby card. I will forgive you but you have a long way to regain my trust including dad."

**Natalie's POV;**

Oh my god. I had no idea. Now I have a broken girl who was raped twice and is expecting and now she's turning her back on me. I... I don't even know what to say.

"Tris..."

"No, mom." My daughter turned and ran out of the room.

I looked at the gang, who were all looking at me coldly. Of course, they had all taken her side.

Marcus abused me in that cell. Andrew abused me... yes, he did. I hid it well, but he often blamed me for Marcus's actions. Now my own daughter and her friends are turning against me. I broke down into tears, and no one helped me.

"Tobias, please. You've got to help me here. You know I'd never hurt intentionally. I admit that I got ruder over the years but I didn't know it affected her!" Tobias scoffed and went after Tris. I slumped and glanced back at the group.

"I see I'm not wanted here." Uriah had the nerve to shake his head. "Fine. Then I'll leave. And you'll never, ever see me alive again."

I climbed out of the window and ran. I ran until I found a tree marked with a faint X, covered in leaves. I grabbed a nearby shovel and dug until I found myself in a cavern.

It's been years since I've set foot here. I put the earth back where it was and set the shovel back before pulling the string and there was light in the darkness.

I looked around... thank god, it looked like no one had discovered this yet. No one else was here, none of my old stuff was moved. I spotted a knife and a white tube, and a smile came on my face, a true smile. I had found my old lair.

I went down a tunnel and found my old bed, an old picture of the sea and a faraway ship, and my old diary. I smiled as I sat on the old bed and started to read.

"Dear Diary." I read aloud on the first page. "I've made a sort of underground palace for myself. IT's a wide space underground, and it's all mine. I do experiments here, and not even my best friend, Andrew, has ever been here. It's all mine. I'm still working on it."

I set the diary back on the brick shelf and went back to the cavern-lair. I looked at the lamp, the knife, and the tube, and a lightbulb went off in my head. I got to work immediately.

**Hey guys! Found out my step grandmother's in hospital... Anyways, yes I know, DRAMA! Don't worry, Natalie won't be gone permanently and vote on the poll! Love you guys㈏5. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Christina's POV:**

"Uriah?!" Uriah rubbed his neck nervously. Now what are we going to tell Tris? We all went to Fourtris's bedroom and clearly enough, Tris were crying. We knocked and Tobias opened with a furious expression which softened a bit when he saw us.

"Urm, where's Natalie?" We all looked at Uriah who was casually looking all over the place.

"Thanks to him, she's gone. She didn't even take clothes." Will said. Tris materialised by the door.

"She's gone? Some kind of mother she is."

"No, Tris." I said. "That's not what we meant by her being gone." I gestured at Tobias and Uriah, expecting them to explain. Tobias stractched his head while Uriah whistled.

"Well you see, she tried to get me to see her side of the story but I didn't listen to her explanation... She admitted she was rude but didn't know it affected you?" Tobias shrugged weakly. Tris narrowed her eyes at Uriah, anticipating his excuse.

"She said that she sees she's not wanted and I nodded when no one else did but I didn't think she meant it! She said we won't see her again." Tris groaned and walked back into the room. A few seconds later, she had a leather jacket over her blouse and was wearing her combat boots.

"Where are you going?" Shaun's asked.

"To see the two people I never thought I would want to get answers from. Evelyn and Johanna." Tobias tensed and gave her an incredulous look.

"You're not serious?"

"What do you think?" She left all of us and we heard the front door slam, breaking all of us out of our trance.

"I don't care if she hates me. I'm following her." He left before we could dissuade him. I sighed heavily. What are we going to do?

**Tris's POV:**

I let my feet guide me to where I was going. My brain was dead at the moment so I couldn't process what I was doing but when I got to the poorest part of Dauntless, my adrenaline fused out. I tried to back out but a boy my age, called out and everyone in the area snapped their heads towards me. I raised two fingers to my forehead and did a salute motion.

"I'm Tris and I'm here for Evelyn Johnson." The boy shook his head. I walked towards him menacingly.

"I am here for Evelyn Johnson. I know she's alive and well. Tell her Beatrice Prior is here and don't make me repeat myself." I growled and the boy nodded before scurrying off to God knows where. Everyone else in the room avoided my glares and whispered about me. A snap of a twig got everyone staring at the entrance, I shrugged it off.

"Tris?" I swivelled and saw Uriah with his hands in his pockets, looking around nervously. I exhaled then held my hand out. He stepped closer, taking it and I pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't mean it, I know." The foreign boy returned and told me to follow him. I dragged Uriah with me and a while later, I faced a door. I took a deep breath and pushed it inwards. I stared open mouthed at how luxurious the room looked compared to outside. There were pictures of the gang and I on the walls, the table was mahogany and the chairs were pure leather. In front of the table was Evelyn herself. She pushed out of her seat and strode towards me with her arms outstretched. I accepted the gesture with a small smile in my face.

"How are you doing? As you can see I'm not in disguise but I'm surprised you still remember me!"

"Hello Evelyn. I'm doing ok, I guess? My mother and I had a disagreement and now she's disappeared off the face of the Earth. Well not literally but yeah."

"I'm guessing it's to do with your grandparents' death." Damn this lady was good. I nodded numbly. She sighed and motioned for me and Uriah to sit. We all sat at the table.

"Beatrice. I know how much you regret it but don't lose yourself over it. It's the past. I have an idea of where she might be. She thinks no one knows about it but I do." I sighed in relief and Itiah grabbed my hand, squeezing comfortingly.

"But first things first, Marcus is in jail and his trial is on the 25th, yes? Well, have you made a rescue plan?" I nodded.

"That's good. I can send Jeanine in to help? As bait? Since everyone thinks I'm dead and she'll be easy to lure in." I glanced at Uriah, sending an unspoken question. He nodded briskly.

"I guess? But doesn't Eric know that she hates Marcus?"

"No." I mouthed an ok.

"So your mother, did she say why she has been rude and ignored you?" I shook my head lightly.

"Right, okay. You see, Natalie was abused by Marcus way before the accident. And Andrew didn't believe it so he sometimes got aggressive. So the nice side was usurped gradually by the caged one. With you, she managed to suppress that rudeness but sometimes it slipped out. She loves you from the moon and back. Please forgive her. I'm not saying you have to trust her again. Just let her tell you her side." Uriah facepalmed himself and groaned out of guilt.

"I'll check the place and see if she's there. If she is, I'll send someone to report back. And please, convince Tobias to see me." I smiled slightly and left with Uriah in tow.

**Natalie's POV:(Time skip me harder...(that was wrong. Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande)**

I sighed as the project I'd been working on for two days might actually be finished. I had hooked the knife up to the white tube, which was hooked up to the lamp. All I needed now was the sun. I climbed back up to the surface with a pencil and a piece of paper, which I play aced next to the knife and wrote:

_"Beatrice, you have no idea what this knife means to me. It was given to me by my great-grandmother, one of the most powerful people of last century, right before she died. Only I really know how she died, but now I'm dying to be with her. I know she'll be very proud of me, with what I'm doing. What I'm doing is a process I put together in Erudite, only they don't know about it. The only ones that might are Evelyn and Johanna, but I'm not sure about that yet. Whenever you wield this knife, Beatrice Prior, you will gain my strength and whatever wisdom I might have. I'm deeply sorry and ashamed of how I treated you, and my backstory can't excuse that. Ask Evelyn and Johanna for details, they're the only ones that know, that will tell you the truth. Signed, Natalie Prior."_

Note written, I waited for the sun to come out from behind a cloud. When it did, I turned the lamp so it was facing the sun and ran to my spot on the other side of the lamp flashed, the tube turned, and as soon as the knife struck, a scream rung out. I fell to my knees, and all was dark.***I looked up and around. I saw the blue sky. Then I looked around, and I was in a white room with red spots. I yelled in triumph, as my experiment worked. The tube was disconnected, everything was. I did it.

**THANKS TO BonnieSilver888 for help so far! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a good day! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Evelyn's POV:**

I went to Natalie's secret place and I saw it's been shovelled. Near the entrance was a note and the words hit me like a truck. I then saw the knife and picked it up, without missing the blood. I gagged, knowing what she had done. I walked solemnly back to my office and called the boy who had brought Beatrice.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'll be going out to visit Beatrice. Call Johanna for me." He left and returned in a few minutes with Johanna.

"Eve? What is this I hear about you seeing Beatrice? You haven't seen her since your 'funeral.'"

"She visited two days ago. Her mother left when she found out her parents were killed by Beatrice. Unfortunately, Natalie had killed herself to be with her grandmother." Johanna gasped and silently broke into tears.

"What? Andrew and Caleb will clearly blame this on Beatrice!"

"I know. Which is why I'm seeing her today. Natalie left a note and it shows that Beatrice should be the one to have the knife." I retrieved a tissue and cleaned the knife free of blood without noticing the freshness of it. Johanna collected herself.

"I'm coming with you. I need to see my daughters." I bit my lip, and nodded as I'm not only going for Beatrice. Johanna and I disguised ourselves and set off towards the Pedrad's.

**Natalie's POV:**

I woke up from my sleep with a jolt. It hasn't even been 5 hours but the room was moving,... not like a straight up and down motion, but just forward. I bent my eyebrows in concentration, and the moving stopped. I looked around and was startled to see a window of sorts. I looked out and I looked up at a figure who's face was turned away from me. I gasped as I recognized the long nose... Evelyn?

"Oh." I said softly. "I must be an angel of sorts, looking at others."

Will's POV:

I heard a knock on the front door and went to open it as no one else heard it. Two ladies were smiling and I cocked **(don't even.) **my head in confusion.

"Hello, we need a girl who goes by the name Beatrice?" The old lady asked and I nodded.

"TRIS!"

"WHAT?" She screamed back.

"SOME LADIES ARE HERE FOR YOU!" I turned to see Tris sprinting towards us and she stared at the ladies in confusion before widening her eyes in recognition.

"Evelyn? Johanna?" The ladies nodded and grinned.

"MARLENE! LYNN! SHAUNA! THERE IS A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" She shouted gleefully. The three girls dashed towards us with the others in tow. The three girls skidded and were as confused as I was. The younger lady took off her wig and the girls gasped loudly.

"Mum?" Marlene whispered. Johanna, I'm guessing was led away with the girls and the rest of us just stood there awkwardly.

"Tobias. This is your mum." Tris smiled and Tobias opened his mouth and closed it like a fish then scratched his head sheepishly. Evelyn reached out her hand and caressed his cheek.

"My little boy has grown so big. Tobias, I am sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have either stayed or taken you. But I couldn't do that as the plan had to go underway. I love you." Tobias nodded and excused himself. Christina rubbed my arm and dragged me away from the group. Zeke and Uriah decided to goof around in the games room.

**Tris's POV:**

I felt bad for Tobias since his mum has literally resurrected from the dead. Evelyn stepped in and I shut the door behind her. We both went into the conservatory and I paced the room as I knew there were bad news since she came, not one of her minions.

"Tris. I don't know how to say this. Your mother was not at the place but there was a note left behind. She has committed suicide." I stopped in step and turned to Evelyn.

"She what?" I shouted. Zeke and Uriah ran in, wide-eyed. Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably. Uriah scooped me up and sat down with me in his lap.

"I'm sorry. I found the knife she used and she wants you to have it." Evelyn had a knife in her hand and I backed away from it and Zeke took it, sensing that I was uncomfortable. Johanna swooped into the room and strutted over to me. She knelt down beside us and stroked my cheek.

"Beatrice, she loved you. Don't take it the wrong way." Lynn sat next to Uriah and rubbed my shoulder. Marlene and Shauna were consulting Zeke about what happened. Tobias returned with a thoughtful look on his face and he looked up, scanning the room, surprised at the sight but when he saw me, his face changed to a look of concern.

She committed suicide... Why? Why the hell would she do such a thing to me? Well, listen to yourself Tris, you're being a hypocrite. You were all set to do it before. But why am I caring? Wasn't it me or denied her? Wait, it was her fault. Right? Yes, of course it was! But now, I simply can't believe it.

"Tris? Tris? Tris!" I snapped my head up from Uriah's chest and glared at Marlene.

"Whoa, don't look at me like that. Are you okay?" I looked away from her and saw 10 pairs of eyes on me. I knew I looked like crap but I didn't let that bother me.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I found out my mother stabbed herself and has left the knife -that she used- for me to have. How awesome is that(!)" Uriah scoffed and I let a small smile take over. A thought occured to me and when I looked at Will, he had the same thought.

"Where's her body?" Evelyn's eyes lit up in realisation.

"I don't know. It's possible she stabbed herself and dragged herself elsewhere to spare us the depressing sight of her." I rolled my eyes, of course. I pushed myself off Uriah and stood up.

"Okay. I'm going to have to get over this because you know, stress isn't good for this pregnant lady. Or should I say, girl? Screw this. Give me the knife, Z." He tossed it and I caught it in my right hand, but without feeling as if I had got powerful. I shook it off and examined the knife. It had some foreign language and I could only make out, 'Spirit'. I shrugged and threw it at the wall, making everyone jump in fear.

"Relax guys. I have accurate aim, it's not like I'm going to kill you." I chuckled.

"Yeah but when your hormones kick in fully, you'd be considering it." Marlene said.

"Who said I'm not considering it now?" I smirked when everyone shared scared looks. I shrugged with my hands upright and mock laughing face. I combed my hair with my fingers and walked towards the kitchen, feeling a little weak from when I threw the knife.

**Natalie's POV:**

Well, this is strange." I mused. "How exactly am I supposed to control this thing? I'm sort of a guardian angel, I guess. The window is solid anyway and there's no indication of it being able to open so I could reach Beatrice and Evelyn. I'll just have to watch then." I sat back and watched with love and passion for those in sight bursting at my seams.

**Evelyn's POV:**

I still can't get over the fact she did this. Maybe if we found her body, we can find out more... My brain started whirring and I paced in time with my thoughts. 7.3, 8 x 21, 3!

"Wait," I said suddenly, causing Tris to stop just before exiting the room. "if Natalie stabbed herself and dragged herself away, she would have had only three minutes to live. If she dragged herself, I would have seen her. She couldn't have gone far in her weakening state, especially since she had just three minutes to do it." Tris stood there, facing me with an ice cold stare, I looked around and saw the confusion on everyone's faces.

"I thought you were best friends? You're meant to know that no matter how weak she can get, she'll keep going strong. Where do you think I got my stubbornness from, huh? She's gone. It isn't like she's doing what you did. Fake her own death so things can calm down because Marcus is in prison, she escaped from torture and because her other best friend raped me. We all know she wouldn't do that. She is gone. There's no point in conspiring theories because all of them will end in the same way. Oh wait, it's possible it's homicide. You know, where someone else helps with the suicide? So her body could be in the deepest parts of the forest. Or maybe she's alive, bleeding to death out there. So just get over it. And yes, this is my way of grieving. Now a girl's gotta eat. And I bet that after this, I'll be apologising so please don't be offended. I'm just being the harsh girl who is hiding the coward."

**Natalie's POV:**

I'm stunned. Simply stunned. How in the world was my body not there? I didn't drag myself away, obviously! The knife... I simply collapsed in a flash of light, then darkness. I'm sure I died. What's happening? What went wrong and why?

**Evelyn's POV:**

I grabbed my coat and ran out, ignoring different cries of protests. I needed to find her body. If there was one to find. I had the slightest idea, an impossible one but if we didn't find the body, there were still two solutions.

**OMG. So what did Natalie really do? Oh wait, BonnieSilver888 and I know, how ironic. But don't worry, the truth will come out... or not? Hah, I'm just joking. Or am I? Till later, BooksLover2000... The poll is still up, guys! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Tobias's POV:**

I was shocked at how Tris was reacting to this but clearly she needed someone to comfort her. I tried to hold Evelyn back but she left. I followed Tris to the kitchen and watched while she made a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"Is everything okay?" Tris shrugged and grunted before biting into her sandwich and taking it to the basement. I followed her with a deep sigh, knowing this was going to be hard.

"Come on, talk to me." I stood next to her and put my thumb and index finger under her chin and turned her face towards me.  
"You're clearly heartbroken and you're not a coward. Yes your mum may have been harsh but don't forget, you were too." Her eyes welled up but she blinked them back.

"I know. I drove her away. She knew my forgiveness wasn't genuine but after that talk with Evelyn, I was willing to do it but it was too late." She gobbled the rest of her sandwich and began shooting guns.

"You can't be beating yourself about this. What she did was rash."  
"Yeah it was." I spun and saw Johanna standing in the doorway.  
"She did love you. She wouldn't have been thinking straight because of what I've heard, she was angry at you for attempting suicide so she was being an hypocrite. Now don't forget what you are meant to do. It is now the 20th and you need to be ready for the 23rd."

**Tris's POV:**

"The 23rd? What the heck is happening on the 23rd? I don't have a doctors appointment... nothing like that. What I also don't have is my mum." I held back tears with difficulty.

"Baby brain has already kicked in... On the 23rd is the rescue, you said it yourself!" Tobias reminded. I opened my mouth to respond sarcastically but Christina ran in.

"Evelyn is back, and she's either very stressed or very excited. She wants the three of you upstairs now."

**Evelyn's POV:**

Right after I left them, I ran to the shovelled spot and ran my hands over the shovel before taking off, running 100 feet around where the knife was. Scattered around I saw a tube and a lamp, but no body. I went a little farther and saw nothing.

"Two solutions." I said softly, and ran as fast as I had when I faked my death back to where Tris was.

**Johanna's POV:**

Oh, Natalie. My heart shattered at the sight of Beatrice. She still managed to make jokes and be witty even though her mother has apparently killed herself. I smile at how Beatrice and Tobias support each other. We ran after Christina to the conservatory, wondering what Evelyn discovered. We fell into the room and was met with many pairs of eyes all on Evelyn who stood in the middle of the room, inspecting the knife. Tris rolled her eyes and mumbled about how we should give up on the suicidal lady.

"You should know that there wasn't a body within 100 feet in every direction. So what I am about to tell you is impossible but it may have been attempted. Along with the knife was a tube and a lamp. The lamp bulb was smashed so it must have been pointing towards the sun. There are two solutions."

"Well just tell us then! No point in dragging it out." Tris snapped.

**Natalie's POV:**

I sat upright in my chair. No body... 7.3 plus 2 x 7.3... 5.8... 16000. I screamed. I knew what had gone wrong. I had made the wrong calculations.

**Evelyn's POV:**

A distant scream pierced the air. I nodded my head after seeing Tris's look to the sound.

"Fine then. One solution. Natalie is somewhere in this knife."

**Tris's POV:**

I snorted. I snickered. Then I burst into laughter and fell off Tobias's lap onto the floor. I managed to make a coherent sentence between my laughter.

"So what? You think she shrunk herself and walked in a opening of the knife? Yeah, definitely." Uriah laughed but stopped abruptly after Marlene glared at him. I stood up and walked towards Evelyn.

"She can't have put herself in her. Unless there's witchcraft that I don't know about but you aren't serious, can you?"

"Actually, yes she is." Johanna quipped. "You see, she transferred herself to the knife using light energy. The lamp was pointed towards the sun and the tube carried that energy through to the knife and the knife was released from the tube but before Natalie could die, she was pulled through the tip." I shook my head and scoffed.

"How come no one else has done it?"

"No one knows about it." I mouthed a yep and gestured for the knife. Evelyn passed it to me and I inspected the knife.

**Will's POV:**

That sounds scientifically possible.

"Wait, so say that this is hypothetically true, which I don't think it is but, how can you come out?" Tris pointed to me and gave a sarcastic shake of her head saying, "Thank you. I'm not the only one thinking this."

"Would you have to do the reverse? Like point the lamp towards the moon? I mean, she used the sun so the opposite is darkness and the moon is perfect for that." Tris shook her head and facepalmed herself.

"Hypothetically right?" She asked. I nodded with a look that said, "Of course."

"WAIT NO!" A voice shot through her ear, which was pressed against the knife, and she dropped it, yelling, "OW!"

"Natalie?" Evelyn whispered.

"Evelyn!" Her voice came again.

"I though I'd died, but I guess I'm alive. I don't know how to get me out... but this is how you want me, isn't it? Trapped. Beatrice? I'm useless. Stupid. Unwanted. I was going to die but I suppose that didn't work."

"Natalie! That was rash!" Johanna's voice came into the picture. "But I'm glad you're alive. We all are!"

"To get me out, I think you'll have to reverse the calculations. Actually... no. I have an idea, but I don't want anyone else in danger. I'm fine here. I don't know why you care NOW." She became silent. Tris picked the knife and laid it on a shelf. Tears were trailing down her face.

"I guess you're right. She's stuck in there. She thinks I've disowned her. I mean, c'mon? Didn't I say I forgive her? I need some time alone." Tris walked out, sobs racking her body and her footsteps became quieter as she went upstairs.

"This is too much for her. She's pregnant. She doesn't even know if she wants to keep it. She finds out her mum is stuck in a knife that she has to use. She has to face her family returning in three days after how long of being tortured." Chris exclaimed. Tobias put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Leave her be. She's getting over the fact that her mother had reportedly died but then was actually in the knife this whole time."

"Let's kill some punching bags." Lynn suggested. We all murmured some sort of agreement and trailed down to the basement. Johanna and Evelyn stayed behind, conversing in a rather heated argument.

**Johanna's POV:**

"I'm sorry." Natalie said. "But I'm not going to risk anyone else!"

"What do you mean, anyone else? You've already killed Tris. She's been really harsh since you disappeared. And then you're back, alive and it's taken a toll on her. Just stop being selfish for a moment and think about what impact your current actions already have."

"Jo's right. You will have to figure out how to clear this, Nat. How do you think Caleb would have reacted? Beatrice knows about your abuse with Andrew and Marcus. Don't take it all out on her. She had told you the truth about your mother and father. It's your turn to tell her the truth about her mother and father."

**Natalie's POV:**

"What she did was an awful thing!" I countered.

"This coming from the lady who attempted the exact same thing! You are being hypocrital, idiotic and self-centered!" This had me reeling. I stuttered and Eve hummed a sound of appreciation and smugness.

"We are going to the basement to assist those you have failed to support." Johanna said and with that, the two left. I sat in silence, playing back what they had said. Maybe I am being selfish. I was too wrapped up in my own world, I never saw how it affected those around me. Right, I have to get out of here. But how?

**Tris's POV:**

She hates me. Of course she does. I strolled though the library, admiring the sight of many books. I have flipped through collector's books and smiled at the childhood books I read with my parents. Was Dad's love genuine? Do I deserve to be loved? Should I keep this baby... Or deprive it of life? Not that life is all that great. How did I end up here? And how do I get out of this hole I've built?

**Natalie's POV**

Now I'm being hated on even more. Everyone, of course, is taking the side of Beatrice. Nobody understands me... no one. Not even my best friends... or former best friends. I get how she's feeling... and so is everybody else. Everyone is centred around Beatrice. I've had enough.

"It appears that you have chosen your new best friend." I said coldly, and Eve and Jo turned for a moment. "I suppose we are no longer friends." I turned away from them and walked away from the window.

**Next chapter is probably the day of the rescue. We'll see. Everybody good so far? PM or review. Okay? Okay. (BTW, I have a secret. I've never read TFIOS, The Maze Runners, or The Selection Trilogy...) Don't judge... Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	27. Chapter 27

**NEVER MIND, I'LL FIND TIME SKIP LIKE YOU(Someone Like You- Adele, I was listening to this while typing this, lol.)**

**Zeke's POV:**

It's the day. The last few days were confusing as hell. Resurrecting here and there. Johanna and Evelyn came. Aunt Natalie and Tris were slowly forgiving each other though. I'm at the control room, playing a looping video so Eric doesn't see us, but if he does, the boys are handling it. The girls and Johanna are releasing the family members. Tris and Evelyn are waiting outside with a van so we can attend to them before going to the hospital for any required medical attention. Amar is distracting Eric but I'm watching all the other security videos for Eric and so far, he's not seen. I haven't heard from Al either. The girls have already released my mum and dad. Andrew and Caleb are the last two before we make a break for it. A flash of movement catches my eye and I spot Eric with a familiar person running towards where Tris is. I looked closer and I see that it was Edward. He was the one updating me about the situation. Oh no. Where's Amar?

I look into Eric's office and see he's knocked out... I dashed out of the room towards the rest of the gang who've completed their jobs and Four spots me.

"What's up?"  
"Eric found out. Edward betrayed us. They're headed towards your mum and Tris." Everyone's eyes widened, Four carries Andrew and runs, with Will carrying Caleb and Uriah carrying mum. Dad was the less abused one so he could run at the same pace as Christina. Lynn was in front with Four, with her gun out for any guards while I flanked the group, grabbing Amar along the way. Please don't be hurt...

**Tris's POV:**

I see Edward who Zeke described, and Eric running towards us and I grip the knife where Natalie is even tighter.

"You remember the backup plan?" I whispered to her.  
"Vaguely." She replied.  
"I think we might need it."

"I'm ready." I turned to Evelyn, who nodded reluctantly.

**Edward's POV:**

I can't keep him away from Tris any longer. After seeing what Eric did to Amar, it was only a matter of time before everything failed. I tapped my ear and tuned into Zeke.

"Game over, Ezekiel. I'm assuming you can hear me. Game over."

**Christina's** **POV:**

"What do you mean, game over? You betrayed us, dude!" Zeke screamed as we all ran for our lives. We were near the entrance when Zeke screamed again.

"You told him they'd be outside so we can get out but did you even think of what he would do to Tris? I swear if she is harmed, you won't have me on your case, you will have her boyfriend, my brother and her best friend's boyfriend too. BEWARE!"

**Zeke's** **POV:**

Amar suddenly wakes up, jumps off me and blocks the path. I notice that he is heavily armed. "Come on. Let me lead you." He led us through a tunnel that he called a short cut.

**Marlene's POV:**

I was puzzled over why we were taking a tunnel. We were also going in a different direction of where Tris was. I looked at Shauna and I could see she was thinking the exact same thing. Will was now in front of Uriah, meaning I could ask what he thought.

"I'm not sure if we are heading in the right place?"

"Me neither. I've worked here for 2 years and I was never shown this. Zeke obviously didn't know about this as well as he didn't take us here straight away. This is not right." As soon he finishes that statement, we reach an opening and what is in front of us is horrific.

The small room is a dump with a few mattresses and there was three doors, the one opposite the opening was a toilet room and the two on either side were closed. The one on the right opened and in walked through was a bruised Edward carrying a limp Tris with Evelyn walking in behind and Eric was striding in with a smug look. Uriah had put his mum down and was lunging towards Eric but Shauna and I were holding him back.

"Dad? What did you do?" Will asked deadly quiet. Amar stared back with a blank expression.

"Oh, him? I put a control serum in him and made him lead you here. You should have listened to Edward when he was warning you, Ezekiel." Zeke growled and took a step but thought about it and stated away from Eric.

"How could you, Edward? We trusted you. You were supporting us here but now you're working for a guy who almost raped the girl you're holding and he works for the man who did awful things. You are two-faced. We are unto you."

"You don't have everyone captured." A voice said out of nowhere.

I looked around wildly, looking around for the knife that had Natalie, but I didn't see it anywhere.

"What? Who's there?" Eric asked, running around. Finally, when he was satisfied that no one was there, he glared at us and stomped toward all of us.

"What a nice little trick you pulled, eh? Thinking you guys could escape? Well, you're wrong." He pulled out a knife - the knife with Natalie in it, though he didn't know it - and held it in front of Tris. "Soon your little friend will be near death... and the fact that her baby is dead will kill her.

Natalie spoke. "Not today, bitch."

The knife turned and stabbed Eric in his own stomach. Amar blinked and was released from the control serum, and seemed very confused but soon realized what was happening. The guards who had just ran in, didn't know what to do, but with Eric dying they were more vulnerable. Where are these people coming from? Edward dropped Tris and ran, however, he was replaced... by none other than Max. He stroked Tris, and Evelyn and Peter were in a fight. How did they get here?

"Hello, little baby." Max said, talking to Tris's stomach. "I'm your daddy." He took Tris bridal style and ran. I nudged Uriah, who dropped the guard he was fighting with, and together we ran after her.

**Christina's POV:**

"Where's Uri, Mar and Tris?" Will shouted after we were able to fight off the guards.

I was currently soothing my mum when I looked around and spotted that the door Eric walked in through was open. I motioned for my dad to take my place. For a abused guy, he did pretty well. I saw that Caleb was crying full out for his sister and told Shauna to handle him. Andrew was quiet and I didn't ponder it as I had a few people to rescue with Zeke and Four. We ran through the door and saw a massive area looking like a hospital ward but I won't go into detail. Another door was wide open and we flew through there and we could hear footsteps so we followed them. They had stopped and we turned a corner. Tris was awake and struggling to get out of Max's arms around her waist. She had tears cascading her face and Uriah was shouting at Max.

"Dude. Let her go. I swear I'll kill you."

"Why should I? I love her, she's the replacement of Natalie."

"You are a sick and perverted paedophile. She is 16 years old and you took her virginity with force. I believe my brother has asked you to do something. Now let her go." Zeke said. Max sneered when the three of us emerged from out hiding place. He released her and pushed her behind him.

"No. She's mine." Max growled. Tobias rushed forwards and sent a flying kick towards his face but Max caught it. Tobias then used his weight to flip himself backwards while planting his foot flats on Max's chest, forcing him back and Tris jumped out of the way, startled. Marlene and I ran to her and calmed her down. The boys were beating Max. Max stood up and threw Tobias off him, stalking towards Tris with a crazy expression. He grabbed her roughly.

"I'll take her! I love her more than anyone else can! She's bearing my child, for God's sake! You can't take her away from me!" He ran, running past Evelyn who had followed, and there was shouting behind us

"I'll rape her again to get my point across! I'll beat her unconscious until you saw she's mine! She's mine, I say!" He slyly put down a banana peel for us to trip over, but we saw him, and we all ran after him. Sometimes we'd lose him, but someone would always catch sight of him again, and we'd keep running. Tris was unconscious, but what was barely visible before was more visible since her shirt was a bit torn: the slightest baby bump.

"Ohmigosh, you can see her bump. This guy will kill her." Mum, Andrew and Caleb were carried by either Shauna, Johanna and Will. The gang pelted towards Max.  
**Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tris's POV **

I'm awake and I don't know where I am. I'm in a dark room, all my clothes are torn, and I'm alone with Max.

"Max." I started, standing up. "Where the heck are we?"

"We're in my little palace." He jokes, and turns to face me. "You're as beautiful as always." My clothes are rags, and it's pointless in wearing them at all.

"You're my girl." Max announced. "You do what I tell you, what I want, when I want, or I'll kill your baby right before killing you." I gulped and nodded.

"Where exactly are we?"

"We're at your dear Aunt May's house. Don't you recognize it?"

"Do the others know where we are?" I asked him."They have no idea." He smirked.

"You are evil. Kidnapping a pregnant girl. Threatening me. And I don't even want to know what you did to me for however long I've been here." My heart jumped when I thought of Tobias, determined to find me.

"It's still the 23rd. You attempted the rescue at 10 in the morning, I got you out at 1 in the afternoon, you slept for 5 hours. Quite peacefully, may I add more?"

"No. I don't want to know your so not innocent thoughts you had while I slept." I snarled. He chuckled and shook his head. He got up from the chair in the corner of the room and walked towards me. I backed up but I hit the wall. He came closer and my breathing increased. He smiled but then his hand shot out and his fingers wrapped round my neck tightly. I struggled to breathe and tried to claw him off but he had me pinned on the wall. My feet were now skimming the floor with my toes.

"You do not snarl at me. Don't be rude. Be the nice girl you were." I gasped and nodded. He let go and as I dropped forwards, I turned landing on my side.

"Is there some sort of law that says you can't rape a girl while she's pregnant?" He smirks and starts feeling me. "Again, that is."

My heart leaped, and my vagina ached more. I glanced down at my stomach and saw a little bump there, and I thought about my little baby and remember the appointment I'm supposed to have to find out the gender.

"What's the gender of my kid?" The words slipped out.

"I have a friend coming over soon to determine." He smirked and approached me. I tried to fall asleep, but it didn't work. He pulled me up, just to push me on the couch again. I laid on my back, pulling some cushions over myself.

"You love this, don't you?" He whispered into my ear while he was doing_ it_. "I make you feel good."

"No you don't, you..." My breath hitched as I remember his hands on my neck. "You... you." I ended lamely. He looked up at me and pulled out, and I sighed in relief. He turned back around and hit me with his belt, even across the face a few times, then pushed me in the direction of the little sink. "The bathroom is that direction, and there's the kitchen. Yes, it's all one room and perfectly see-able in all directions, and there are no windows or doors. IS that a problem? We've already seen all of each other." He stood up, threatening, and I saw his fingers flexing. It was only then that I realized that there were - I swallowed dryly - the wings of flies on the wall above the couch. This guy had a dead aim. Oh... why did I think that word? "Now, make me some dinner, mother-of-my-child." He sneered.

I gagged when he said that and walked slowly to the 'kitchen'. There wasn't much so I guessed we were staying here for a short while before leaving. I wish I didn't leave my phone in the van. I cooked a little spaghetti and sauce, not without spitting in it when Max turned his back on me.

"Here's your food." I mumbled. He smiled coldly and kissed me on the lips roughly. I sat in the corner of the room, silently sobbing and wishing that my family could come. Why me?

**Tobias's POV:**

Max escaped before we could get him. I slumped and slid down the wall with tears rolling onto my shirt. She's gone. I held the knife that held her mother and twirled it, oblivious to her protests. The thing that puzzled me was her bump. She was only at least two weeks along.

**DON'T DROP THAT TIME LAPSE, HEEY DON'T DROP THAT TIME LAPSE!(Don't Drop That Thun Thun Thun)**

It's been five hours. And we still haven't found her. I sat in the basement watching security cameras. I fell asleep more than once, hoping she'd be here and that it was all a dream, but no, I always woke up with empty arms. The gang has tried to snap me out of my trance but I took my anger out at them.

"Hey dude." Zeke whispered. I groaned, not wanting him.

"Don't get all girly on me now. She's my cousin so I love her too. She's also my best friend. She changed you. You don't think I'm hurting? Well newsflash, I am. We all are. So you need to get your crap together and come upstairs. She won't be rescued if you're sitting here, wishing for her to come back. She's pregnant. She can't fight her way out without harming the baby. She would be here already but she has a baby inside her. She's definitely wondering why we aren't running out of there with her in our arms. So get your ass off out the floor and out of here and meet us in the living room." I realised that he was right. She could be getting hurt because of that idiot. I shook my head and trailed after Zeke.

**Tris's POV:**

"Now, there's only one bed against the wall, as you can see." Max gestured to the east wall.

"You'll be against the wall, and I'll be right next to you. You got a problem? I didn't think so. Oh, and I have guards everywhere, and we're being watched right now." I gagged at the thought of people watching me get raped in my sleep. Why is there only one door, but no windows?!

"Anyways, there are no clothes to get changed into, so you could either wear those or sleep nude. I wouldn't sleep nude with me in the bed with you, though." He winked. "Though, if I was that determined, I could always take your clothes off anyway." I shuddered as I slid into the bed in the clothes I had. He rolled in after me and wrapped his arm around me predatorily and I tried to pry his arms off but he wouldn't budge.

**YEAH, YOU AND ME, WE CAN TIME LAPSE A STAR IF YOU STAY WITH ME GIRL(Rule The World by Take That) Btw, we're a few weeks ahead now. It's the 17th of February.**

I woke up, not really wondering why. I felt bile rise up my throat. Oh! I clambered over Max and rushed to the 'toilet' and threw up in the toilet bowl. I rubbed my belly that was growing by the day. A few seconds later, familiar hands were rubbing my back and moving my hair out of the way. I closed my eyes at the comfort but then I realised the hands didn't belong to Tobias. I haven't seen him for ages. I jumped up and shoved Max off me.

"What's wrong? You enjoyed that!" Max smiled sarcastically. I kept my mouth shut. He came closer but I stood my ground.

"Oh, the silent treatment, is it now? You do realise you have my baby."

"As if I'm keeping it." I scoffed but unfortunately, he heard.

It was dead silent - ugh, stop thinking that! He looked at me, placed his hands on my butt, despite my protests and said in a quiet, intimidating voice,

"You will keep the baby. And admit it, you love my hands on your butt." He kissed me on the lips roughly.

**Tobias's POV:**

I laid in my bed, feeling empty. I don't know how I slept without her in my life. We all sat in the living room in a awkward silence the weeks before. I trudged downstairs and picked up the knife Natalie was still harbouring in.

"Are you okay, Tobias?" I laughed humourlessly.

"I should be asking you that. Are you sure you have no idea where he could have taken her? A relative's house? His house?"

"Tobias, you're a genius! He must have taken her to May's! She had a basement which was similar to a prison cell, with a bit more luxury."

"I'll tell the gang." I ran up the stairs with each floor member following me into the library.

"Natalie and I figured it out!" I said excitedly. Natalie humphed.

"Actually, HE figured it out." I shrugged.

"He must have taken her to May's!" Natalie then described the basement to us.

"Why the hell would Aunt May have a basement like that? Actually, wait. Don't answer that." Chris mumbled.

"Let's head over there then! He's probably going to have a few lackeys on guard so self defense is needed." Evelyn pointed out.

"I'm not sure if this will still be effective but his weakness is his left side. He relies on that side more." We all looked towards Caleb.

"How do you know that?" Johanna questioned.

"It was how I got Max off Tris. I noticed it as soon as he walked into the house. You know how people do the 'swag walk'? He's kind of like that." We all nodded.

"I say we fight them off but then keep one for interrogation and such." Will inquired. I was looking at Andrew and suspected he had knowledge of this situation but decided to focus on getting Tris first.

"Marcus's trial already got pushed back. Let's aim for this to be successful."

**Caleb's POV:**

I was relieved of getting out of that torture chamber a few weeks ago. Tris was the only thing on my mind every single day and still is, I was pumped to be meeting her out there but when Edward compromised us? My heart literally deflated. My sister, my best friend was out there fighting for her life and I didn't save her. It should have been me. I prepared myself for the long day ahead.

**Zeke's POV:**

"I might have something that'll help." I looked at Uriah, and he grinned.

"You're thinking of the cannon, aren't you?" He asked excitedly.

"Wait." Christina interrupted. "You guys have a _cannon_? How do I not know?"

**Tris's POV:**

"Hell no, get your hands off my butt and get away from me!" I shrieked, running away from him. How many times are you going to violate me in a day?

"You need to keep your hormones in check!" I shouted. Max just smirked. What was up that guy and his smirk?

I am done. I was raped over ten times. The second time, I became pregnant and I am to the throwing up stage, my friends don't know where I am, and this guy wants to rape me. Again. My mom is stuck in a knife. And now I'm nude, trapped against the wall, and Max is triumphant. For the umpteenth time.

**AND SCENE! I am sorry. Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Caleb's POV:**

"Right. We have the canon and the guns. We all attack and keep one behind. The basement is bound to be locked and knowing Max, he may have upgraded it so we'd probably need a combo to open it. Let's go." Dad said. We all nodded and ran to the van we managed to salvage. James drove as if he was starring in Fast &amp; Furious which had me smile a bit. Christina noticed.

"What you smiling at?" I told her what I thought and she grinned as well as Uriah and Zeke who were listening.

"That's our dad for you, who's your uncle." Zeke boasted. I rolled my eyes and looked the knife in my hand. I had learnt about why she was stuck in the knife. Of course, I knew about Tris's suicidal attempt but I wasn't going to reveal that just yet.

**Tobias's POV:**

I rode alongside Andrew in the back. I smiled at how Caleb and the Pedrads had accustomed to the cousin thing. I looked at Andrew. We had got closer over the days since I was dating his daughter and he approved. However, I was still uncomfortable at the fact he abused Natalie for a while as well as Marcus. His forehead was creased in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He jerked out of his thoughts and shook his head. I set a hand on my shoulder to calm him.

"Sorry. I was just mulling over the fact that my daughter is being held like a prisoner with a pedophile in a basement."

"Yeah. It's horrific." We had arrived at the house. Fortunately, not many guards were out. This should be a piece of cake.

**Tris's POV:**

I lay on the bed in fresh clothes. Where he got them from? I have no idea. He must have retrieved it while I was unconscious. I look to my right and see Max dozing off. I turn the other way and see the kitchen is restocked. Really? There's a plate of food on the kitchen counter. I crawled over to it, hoping it was for me and saw a note.

_You haven't eaten. The baby needs nutrition. And I must be out of the room or sleeping, so enjoy!_

I sighed in relief. I inspected the food. It was bacon and eggs. Eh, it'll do. I gobbled in down and while I rubbed my belly in contempt and other emotions, I heard grunts and looked over at the door. Don't go there. It's probably business. Who knows? **We do! They're coming for you! **

Max shot out of bed and grinned.

"That's my friend." He swag walked to the door and opened it to a fat man. When it was closed, the fat man took off his disguise and was none other than Peter. **Or maybe not. Just yet. **

My heart sped up. Wasn't he the one who dated Lynn?

"Hey Tris!" I shot a glare at him.

"Don't hate. I just used Lynn to roam around you guys." I growled.

"Hey! Watch it." Max warned. I obliged quickly, fearing what would happen if I didn't.

"So. I've seen what's under there through cameras but I finally get a chance to see it for real." I swear time slowed for me. This guy is not seeing me or touching me. I glanced at Max and he was smiling. Oh crap. It's going down for real...**that song is epic. Who agrees?**

After Peter checked me - a bit too much for my liking - he declared me around six weeks along. He said that he THOUGHT it was a girl, but couldn't be sure this early. One thing he was sure of, though - I was a very, very beautiful girl. Maybe he'd take me for a spin. Max agreed with him, saying that he COULD take me for a spin as long as he didn't break me. So Peter "took me for a spin" leaving me in tears. But he was acting differently. Someone knocked on the door again.

"Repair boy." A rough but familiar voice said. Max's eyes lit up.

"Great." He told me.

"More people to knock you off." When he opened the door, the door lit up, and there was a loud BOOM. Then I slipped off into unconsciousness.

**Lynn's POV:**

We had fought through many guards. I saw a fat security guard escape but missed where he went as a guard lunged for me, taking my attention. I shrugged him off as he wasn't important. **NO! He's your boyfriend! Well, ex. Ah the dramatic irony...**

We had caught a guard and when we dragged him back to the van after drugging the rest, we discovered it was Edward.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Zeke scowled.

"Zeke, I swear I'm on your side. I'm a double agent. Working with you but pretending to be the enemy. I apologise for risking Tris's life but I persuaded Eric to not kill her and Evelyn, hence why we met in the isolated room. I had to run as I knew Max was coming. It was all part of my plan. I knew you'd forget to turn off your ear piece so I convinced Max to let me join his gang, and listened to you guys in your house the whole time. When I heard your plan, I sent Peter down instead of me so I can be the one you interrogate."

"PETER HAYES?" He nodded, confused. Oh Lord. We ran out of the van and followed Edward to the basement. He knocked and said repair boy for some reason. Max opened the door, with a grin on his face, and Uriah released the canon. The sound was defeating. Max was blown through a wall and he laid crumpled on the floor, in a sewer of some sort. The impact left Peter in a heap, unconscious. I spotted Tris, curled up in a ball with her knees barricading her belly and her stubby arms encircled her knees. I scrambled over to her and was relieved, she was just unconscious. Chris, Shauna, Mar and the ladies cringed at how much blood was seeping out of her back wounds.

"Guys, she's OK! Um, actually, cover your eyes, I'm going to out some clothes on her." I said quickly. Marlene helped wipe most of the book and we dressed her in some shabby clothes and Uriah held her. Tobias looked at unconscious Max with distaste.

"What did he do to her?" He growled, trying to get to him, to inflict more pain so Will, Zeke, and Ed had to hold him back. We tied up Max and Peter and dumped them in the back of the truck with Caleb and Ed as guards, and then Marianne drove us back, with Evelyn and Johanna in her company.

**Tobias's POV:**

Tris was so thin, it broke my heart. She didn't wake up until we an hour after we turned the criminals in to the police and came back home. Andrew looked at Tris with something - possibly contempt? - in his eyes, then excused himself to his room. Tris looked around.

"What... where..." She looked at me, and she tried for a smile, but there was a light in her eyes that was gone.

"Tobias..."

"What happened to you?" I whispered, taking her hands. She started to cry, burying her head in my shoulder. I patted her back, which made her shudder for some reason.

"I... I need to go throw up, in the bathroom..." I guided her there and rubbed her back while she puked. Then she cried again, and I led her back to the gang. Christina who had been crazy for the last hour, jumped from her seat in the corner of the conservatory and ran over to us. The boys kissed her on the forehead, my mum(yes I am calling her mum) Hana and Johanna caressed her cheeks while the men let a few tears show before hiding their feminine side. Natalie wasn't out of the knife yet so she just shouted a few obscenities because she could see what Tris was like.

"Tris, omg. Be honest. How are you feeling?" Christina asked, causing Tris to avoid our eyes.

"Worn out. Dirty and used. Contaminated. But honestly, there aren't enough words to express how I feel. He violated me -wait, not that there was much to violate after the first week- he hurt me constantly. He starved me until this morning. I don't think I should have eaten the food though. There was a shower but I didn't want to be touched during the shower so yeah. I haven't seen fresh air. I have a bump which is unusual but I'm guessing it's to do with my small figure. It was torture. I threw up for the past week, he's been so invasive." I clenched my fists repetitively, struggling to control my anger.

"Bea." Caleb whispered. Tris gasped and whipped round to find Caleb standing in the doorway.

"Caleb." She sobbed. Caleb strode over to us and wrapped his arms around Tris. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and wept while he stroked her hair.

"I've missed you so much, Caleb. I'm so glad to see you again!" Tris mumbled. We all left the twins in peace, praying that Tris will return to her normal insecure but pleasant self.

**THIS HIT, THAT TIME LAPSE, MICHELLE PFEIFFER, WHITE GOLD(Uptown Funk, funky song. Btw, my Air Forces trainers are white gold... lol)**

**Tris's POV:**

It's been two days since I was brought back. Max has been sentenced to a lifetime in prison, along with all his lackeys, without a trial due to all the emotional and physical evidence on me. But that doesn't change what he's done to me. Marcus was sentenced to a lifetime as well for concealing the fact he abused his son while he was in a high position as well as torturing others. No matter how many times I've showered, with Tobias's help, I still feel used. It still feels weird, waking up and not being violated and ordered about. I'd been to the hospital for an emergency appointment with Tori and no harm was done to the baby. Or should I say babies? That's right, I'm having twins. A double reminder of Max but I'll love them all the same. Yeah, I'm keeping them. However there was still one mission left to do. I had to destroy the faction boundary and let people roam free. Everyone will live in harmony as it was before David let his pride take over.

I was seated in an office alone in the Erudite building. I'd forgotten the name of it, due to my baby brain that had kicked in. The gang were waiting outside while I was waiting for Hana to arrive with her business partner. The door opened and I looked up from my fidgeting, spotting Hana.

"Hello Beatrice!" I smiled and nodded. A man walked in and I could see he was quite important.

"Hello, my name is Bud, no need for formality here."

"Nice to meet you, Bud. So, the reunion of all factions. What's the plan?"

"You have to be accepted in the government first, however there's a group among us called the Illiegant. A cross between Allegiant and Insurgent. They are people who want this change too, even though they're devoted to the government, things aren't just comfortable around here. They're prepared to rebel. People leaving their families to go into a faction that suits them and facing the restrictions of contact, it's awful. We'd rather that we all can merge. You're the strongest Divergent and people will definitely respect you." I bit my lip and mulled this over. I took a deep breath and thought of what this could mean for everyone's future. I looked deep into Hana's eyes and nodded boldly.

"Of course. Who do I persuade to be accepted?" Bud chuckled in relief, I stood, Hana walked round the table and embraced me. Hana grinned.

"You just did." She nodded at Bud. He shrugged casually.

"If you're up for this then I'm down with this." We all laughed and walked out of the office. 12 pairs of eyes swivelled from different, to us who were chatting absentmindedly and laughing.

"Wow, this is a surprise. You made her laugh." Evelyn remarked.

"Well with what we've heard, it was our personal mission to enlighten her and with my corny jokes, it worked." I rolled my eyes and shoved Bud.

"My wife is a doctor at the hospital. I'm quite sure the gang she talks about is you lot as you're there frequently. Her name's Tori Wu."

"Guilty." I chuckled. Bud rolled his eyes and tutted jokingly.

"So, it looks like you will be busy, making speeches and visiting many different citizens." Dad pointed out.

"Dad... Now you made the job look harder!" I whined. Everyone laughed and we all said our goodbyes to Bud and Hana. Tobias walked beside me to the car and I looked at all of us. We are all together. If you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. We were all wondering how to get mum out of the knife. We were going to see Jeanine in the next few days. It's amazing how a homeless girl can get from a nobody to a somebody in just a space of months.

**WOW. We are near the end. Y'all lucky I didn't kill off Tris. As if I'd do something like that. Unlike some people *coughs* ahem, Veronica Roth! *coughs* I didn't say anything. Was it you? Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Apologies. Being busy's not an excuse but I was so yeah. Continue.**

**Tris's POV:**

Right now I'm eight months and a half along. We've figured out a possible way to get Natalie out of the knife, but I'm not allowed to participate. Right now, in fact, I was just getting home from a meeting with Jeanine. In a few days, it would be the three-month anniversary of no factions. Peter and Max were still in prison, and my twin girls seemed impatient.

"They've really been kicking." I told Tobias softly. Because of my small figure, my bump overpowered my natural weight. Since you lose weight while you're pregnant anyway, I'm been sentenced to bed until I need to go to the hospital.

"Hang in there." Uriah squeezed my hand. Most of the gang was in our room with me. Tobias always stayed in our room since I was moved in, and the rest of the gang took shifts so one or two of them was always there with me.

"It's only a few more weeks." I groaned as a Braxton Hicks took place.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Just then, Lynn burst into the room, knocking over Marlene and Uriah, who were the two in there with me.

"I need Uriah." She gasped. "Andrew..."

**Uriah's POV:**  
I darted out of the room with Lynn, who had been with Andrew and the rest of the gang, following Natalie's instructions on how to get her out of the knife.

"They had set up the knife and tube accordingly, with the lamp facing the sun." Lynn told me as we ran outside into the garden. "Natalie was going through the tube to come out when the lamp flashed, then Andrew broke the tube. Natalie's in bad shape, I don't know if she's going to make it." She better make it.

When we arrived, Zeke and Will were holding Andrew down while he was shouting obscenities at Natalie. I vaguely remembered what she had said about Andrew being abusive, and when we finally got to Natalie, the sight sickened me. She was lying on the ground, her arms broken and left foot bent at an odd angle.

"Oh crap. Call the ambulance, I'll shift her so the bones don't go out of their position." Lynn nodded and rushed into the house to call the ambulance. I bent down to Natalie's level.

"Uri, help me." I began to talk but she had blanked out already. I straightened her arms out, pausing a few times to let the vomit feeling pass. I was starting on her feet when she screamed, making me jump back. Luckily, the paramedics were jumping in. The police were also here, dragging Andrew away from the scene. What's Tris going to do now?

**Tobias's POV:**

"Tris, calm down." I was currently trying to soothe Tris as we had heard her mother's scream. She was struggling to get up from her position.

"No, Tobias! She is clearly hurt and I just can't lay back. She is not allowed to die." She faltered in her struggles and gave in, commencing her sobs. Caleb swooped in, sensing her discomfort.

"Tris, she's okay. Sure, Dad tried to kill her but you know death can't hold her down. It's in the genes of the females in this family." Caleb chuckled lightly. I shook my head vigorously but I was too late so I braced myself for what came next.

"Dad tried to kill her?" Tris screamed with rage and let loose a lot of words that I had never heard before - she probably learned them at Max's.

"Tris, calm down." Tori, who had stayed behind to help Tris, warned. Tori had come with the paramedics who were helping Natalie.

"Too much stress might hurt the babies, strain the labour, and make them come quicker and much more painfully." She glanced at Tris's bulging stomach anxiously.

"But I should probably check you anyway.. thank heavens I brought the equipment." Tris was breathing heavily with tears cascading down her face. Her hair was clinging to her skin with sweat. I climbed onto the bed and sat behind her. I placed my legs on either side of hers then rubbed my palms on her arms.

"Beatrice." Tris scowled, okay we're off to a good start.

"Your mum is in good hands."

"She wouldn't be if Andrew didn't let his ego take over. I swear when I next see him... God." I kissed her cheek, scooted away from her and laid her down. I nodded at Tori and followed everyone, including those who piled in to see Tris's reaction. I waited to see Caleb going up the stairs and as he turned the corner, a tear rolled down his cheek. The library. It's now also Caleb's comfort place.

**Tris's POV:**

"How am I going to look after these girls? I have not got the first idea of raising two girls, let alone a kid!"

"Tris, you're a smart girl. Don't put yourself down. You've been a great leader, in fact my husband sings your praises which is rare, so you'll be a great mother. Everyone adores you and you just have to endure the pain. Even if the the father is a criminal." I breathed deeply. I looked over at the screen and saw the two girls who I was about to give birth to.

"Are they okay?" I whispered. Tori beamed and nodded.

"You're very lucky. Try not to stress yourself, yeah? Otherwise these babies will have to come into the world early. And you don't want that. Have you had any exercise?" I shook my head.

"Wow. You need to at least walk around but don't put too much pressure on yourself. See you soon." She had packed during our conversation and was ready to leave. She opened the door and Tobias stood in the doorway with a concerned look. Tori smiled and showed herself out.

"Is everything ok?" Tobias questioned. I nodded meekly. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What am I going to do when the girls ask why they have no features inherited from you? They'll spot that not all of their features are mine. Just hypothetically asking." Tobias tilted his head slightly and mulled over this.

"You could tell them the truth. If you think they're ready. With a mother like you, they'd definitely be." I blushed and looked down. He used his index finger and thumb to bring my chin up and looked deeply into my eyes.

"If you want, I'll be their father." I widened my eyes, but before I could answer, Chris burst in.

"Say yes!" She screamed in my ear. When I stared at her, she blushed.

"I...ERM... Haven't been listening? Like at all?" Me and Tobias chuckled and I cast my eyes onto Toby.

"I don't want my children growing up without a father figure. You'd be the perfect dad. I've seen you with children. You wouldn't have to be the girls' biological father to have a bond with them. So, yeah, you can be their father." Chris squealed in excitement.

**Tobias's POV:**

I was going to be a father. Well, a stepfather but it's close enough. I grinned and held Tris's hand.

"I'll love them like my own. Don't once think that I'm lying. I'll do all the dad things that I was neglected. 'Don't you worry about a thing...'" Tris rolled her eyes at the Bob Marley reference.

"I'm the next best thing to their father, I'm their stepfather." I voiced, smiling. But Tris shook her head.

"No, Toby. A father is someone in relation to the kids, relation meaning 'a strong bond'. You are no stepfather, Toby. If you're telling the truth about wanting a strong bond with my kids, then you're their father period." She squeezed my hand.

***TIME LAPSE TO TIME OF BIRTH***

**Tris's POV: (since I haven't told you the due date, let's see if you can figure it out, she got pregnant on 14th of February and it's 9 months later... It's a double special day hehe) **

The Braxton hicks were frightening... Everytime I got it, chaos erupted. But for some reason today, it was shorter. I jolted awake from a searing pain in my abdomen and groaned. Tobias fluttered awake and jumped out of the bed.

"You ok?" I nodded while biting my lip.

"I'm great!" Then 5 minutes later, the same pain shot through, causing me to scream.

"Oh god, Tobias. They're contractions." His eyes widened and before he reached the door, Marlene was next to my head putting a flannel on my forehead.

"It's okay, I've called Tori." I creased my head in confusion but shrugged it off. I was giving birth in here since it was going to be harder for me to travel to hospital.

"Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. It's okay, just repeat it." I obeyed Marlene and squeezed the hand of Uriah who had joined us after Mar. I wish Mum was here. Tears fell down my face as pain took me away from my thoughts.

"Your water hasn't broke yet so it's fine." I nodded, thankful we had remembered to put a waterproof plastic cover on the bed.

"Tris, are you okay?!" Chris squealed. I looked down from the ceiling and saw the whole gang was here.

"Guys, we can't have too many people in here as it adds to the stress so all of you out except Caleb, Tobias and Uriah. You two will swap with Johanna and Evelyn when Tori arrives. Tobias is staying all the way through." Marlene instructed. She had recently passed her exams for doctoring and is a nurse trainee. Everyone obliged and I was breathing heavily.

"Happy Birthday, Beatrice."** (It's her birthday!) **Caleb spoke and I chuckled lightly before groaning when another contraction passed through. Caleb replaced the flannel on my head and I squeezed both Tobias's and Uriah's hands so hard that my knuckles were whitening.

"You can do it. You know I'd take your place. You can do this." Tobias whispered in my ear soothingly.

"Oh god. This is painful..."

"Just go to happy places!" Uriah suggested. I thought of the first kicks I'd felt, the birthday parties thrown for everyone, how many people respected me and of how Tobias rescued me from a torturous life. I kept the breathing pattern and my hair was clinging desperately to my skin. My mum is not here to support me. Just then Tori turned up with a figure behind here. Mum. Johanna took Uriah's position and Evelyn took Caleb's job of the flannel.

"Hey Tris! I know this is a painful present but the result will be beautiful, I promise." She stroked my hair at my mum who wasn't meant to be out of hospital for another week or two. I smiled weakly. Just before my water broke.

**Natalie's POV:**

I was lying in the hospital bed, daydreaming what would have happened if not for Marcus. I had just gotten to Caleb's wedding with a beautiful girl when Tori came rushing in.

"What's wrong, Tor?" I asked weakly. "Did my system fail again?" It had failed twice during the two weeks I've been here. Tori helped me to my feet. "No, your daughter's in labour!" We dashed out.

When I had arrived, most of the gang were pacing and I followed Tori into the room. My baby girl was contorting her face in pain and her hair was tangling with sweat. I stood next to Evelyn and stroked her hair.

"Hey Tris. I know this is a painful present but the result will be beautiful." She smiled meekly but just then, her water broke.

"Oh god! It's official." Tris growled, clenching her teeth as the contraction attracted.

"You're not 10 cm dilated so it'll be a while." Marlene said apologetically. I replaced Johanna and let Tris break my hand. Literally. Johanna returned with ice packs and placed them on Tris's forehead as she was burning up.

"Bea, it's ok. Mum's here. So what have you decided to name them?" I questioned, to ease her.

"Erm..." Tris obviously hadn't thought of this. In the background, I could hear Marlene muttering. Luckily Tris was in a gown.

"Seven cm. Eight. Eight and a half."

"I like the name Alyssa." Tobias suggested.

"Yeah that's cool. First girl out gets it! The second one, probably Emily, oof!" She rode her next contraction and slumped back.

"Alyssa Raven Eaton and Emily Rose Eaton."

"Beautiful names!" I smiled.

"Nine and a half. Nearly theree!" Marlene told us.

"What time is it?" Tris whispered.

"It's only 12pm now." She nodded in relief.

"Ok Tris. You are fully dilated. Are you sure you don't want a numbing medicine?" Tris shook her head.

"Alright. On your next contraction, push as hard as you can." As soon as Tori ended her sentence, Tris screamed and pushed.

"Keep on pushing!" Tris grunted and continued.

"Perfect, I can see the head. One more push." Marlene urged.

"Alright but you better gimme some icecream after this." Tobias laughed. Tris leaned forward and pushed, her face scrunched up, while squeezing hands with death grips. I heard a cry and looked towards Marlene and Tori. Alyssa Raven Eaton is born.

"Tobias, want to cut the cord?" He nodded with tears welling up.

"She has your facial features but David's hair." Tobias noted.

"That's good." Tris mumbled. I held Alyssa.

"Alright Tris. A few more pushes then you're done." Tori grinned and Tris managed a small punch, mouthing yes, causing us all to giggle.

**Tobias's POV: **

After a few more pushes, Tris pushed with all of her strength.

"Emily Rose Eaton." Johanna cooed and Tris immediately fell asleep. Tori put an oxygen mask on Tris.

"Just a precaution." Tori assured me. This one had Tris's hair and eyes, Peter's nose (and grip!) And the rest of the face was all Max. I winced as I remembered the babies weren't all mine, and these had nothing of me in them. I didn't realize I was crying until Marlene gave me a tissue.

"I know they remind you of them, and they're going to remind Tris too, you have to be strong for her." She reminded me. I cleaned my face and waited for Tris to wake up.

**Heh, it was her birthday. How can I? Oh well! Did any one of you guess it or just scrolled down? Till later, BooksLover2000... P.S. One more chapter then boom done. **


	31. Chapter 31

**sorrynotsorry. Actually was typing a mega chapter but me and BonnieSilver888 decided to split it into three! Don't want to end it just yet... **

**Massive Time Lapse is occurring, one you've never seen before and is possibly the one of the last...**

**Alyssa's POV:**

"Ally! Ems! Get up! It's your first day!" I groaned and shook my twin before crawling out of our queen size bed. Summer is officially over and I'm year 7 now.** (6th Grade for y'all in America)**

Emily and I rushed and wore a matching crop top so that when we stood next to each other, the birds on our shirt would create a love heart. I wore black leggings and she wore purple leggings. We were both tomboyish but girly at the same time. We ran down the stairs of the mansion and greeted our mum.

"You guys are so cute, I swear. I remember the day we got separate beds and you cried your eyes out begging us to buy a queen sized bed so you can share. It's been 7 years now. You're 12 and ready to go through life!"

"Mum, we were born ready." Emily pointed out and a deep laugh came from behind us.

"These girls are so like you." That was Tobias, my father but not biologically. We found out that mum was raped last year when I realised me and Ems had no features of him. Sure, I'm upset that I'm the product of a rape but the fact that my mum decided to keep me at the age of 15? I'm cool with it.

**Emily's POV:**

"Besides, I don't want to go through life just yet." I pointed out. "We have to make good friends and find ourselves boyfriends before life _really_ starts." Ally nudged me playfully.

"Why do you say that? Have you already picked your boyfriend?" As an answer, I grabbed my bag and, my blonde curls bouncing behind me, I flounced to the door. Ally raised her voice, repeating the question, but I ignored her, my cheeks burning, and waited for the bus. I swear, if that girl read my diary again...

**Alyssa's POV:**

"Say bye to Cammie for us!" Cammie was our younger sister who was lucky she didn't have to wake up at half 7. I caught up with Emily and smirked at her red face.

"It's cool. I won't tell Aaron. Plus I like his best friend, Ethan." I confided. She turned slowly with a wide mouth. I wiggled my eyebrows and dragged her into the bus, greeting our favourite driver, hollering at my squad.

**Tobias's POV:**

I smiled at the twins and grinned at Tris. When the twins were three, she told me she was ready so Cammie came on my birthday! She's 8 now and looks like me with Tris's eyes.

"You're going to be fending off boys now." Tris laughed. I shrugged.

"Anything for my girls." **(Clear things up, Toby is 30 and Tris is 27, soon 28. Cammie was conceived before the twins turned 4 and when Tobias was 21, Tris was 18. Got it? Hope so...)**

**Alyssa's POV:**

Hey, Aaron!" I called, smiling at our friends. "Wait up!" We had made a pact over the summer to sit across from each other at the bus, but Ethan and Aaron were ahead of us. However, Emily had apparently forgotten about it. Aaron was descended from a Candor background and Ethan was Erudite.

"Alyssa." She hissed in my ear. "Alyssa, I swear if you breath one word..." She stopped, since we were right behind them now.

Ethan sat on the right with Aaron, and Em and I sat together.

"So... what are your plans for the year?" Ethan asked with one of his infamous grins.

"Make lots of good friends and get boyfriends, then enjoy the rest of secondary school**(middle school)**." I said quickly.

"Why, aren't we enough?" Aaron laughed. I felt Ems pinch my leg.

"Shut up." She hissed. "Or I'll be playing baseball with your head and shouting something a little strong."

"Haha, relax little sis. Your secret's safe with me!" I whispered back.

"I'm only younger by three minutes!"

"What you two going on about?" Aaron asked. Emily blushed and looked out the window.

"Twin thing. You wouldn't understand." Wow, close save.

"Aight." Aaron said suspiciously and I gave him a sweet smile, remembering his Candor skills.

"Let's swap seats, Ally." Aaron suggested, making Emily grab her phone and I shrugged my shoulders. We swiftly swap and I catch a death glare from Ems. I mouth, _I love you too boo._

**Emily POV:**

I swear I'm going to kill my sister a thousand times. Well, I guess I have to make the most of my stupid situation.

"Do you watch Star Wars?" I offered weakly. Then I came up with revenge for Ally. "I know something about Ethan that you don't know." I told him with a devious grin on my face. I made sure Ally could hear it, and Aaron's back was to her so he couldn't see the murderous look she was giving me.

"You sure about that? I'm his best mate." Aaron challenged so I smirked and patted his cheek and pulled my hand away but he grabbed it then played with it.

"What are you doing?" I giggled since he was tickling me.

"You are going tell me what you think I don't know." He moved his hand to my sides and smiled at me. I shook my head and pretended to lock my mouth. I countered his move by grabbing both of his hands and linked our hands together. Aaron looked down and I thought I saw a tint of red but it was my imagination.

"I'm not telling you anything, sweetie."

"Stubborn. I like it."

"It's in the genes."

**Alyssa's POV:**

"They're so cute together. I ship them." Ethan mumbled, causing me to laugh.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, the thing is that Aaron is crushing on her." This grabbed my attention.

"Really?" Ethan nodded.

"That's why he's breaking our pact, but you agreeing? What's up with that?" I stammered. I glanced over at my little sister and lipread that she wasn't going to tell.

"I can't say. It's a twin thing we're having at the moment."

"A twin thing, eh?." Ethan smirked. "Does it have anything to do with Aaron?" Darn, Ethan was smart. I looked away and sat back, not answering him.

"She likes him too, doesn't she?" He whispered in my ear, making me squirm and blush. He gave me a knowing smile.

"I bet you £10, he'll ask her out by the end of the week."

"I bet £10** (15 dollars)** by Wednesday." We shook deal and got off the bus as school awaited us.

**I'm back! Time Laspe in de housee!**

"You told him!" Ems whispered to me at the end of lunch. "Ethan's been sending me knowing glances all day!" I smirked.

"I didn't tell him, he guessed. I'm your sister! Plus, You're not exactly being a genius with hiding it."

That shut her up.

"Babes, don't worry! I'm sure he likes you back!" He does...

"You think?" I grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from walking on.

"Trust me." She nodded and we had our twin handshake.

"Let's go, one more lesson and we're free!" We giggled and darted to Home Ec.

**Aaron's POV:**

When the girls got off, Ethan nudged me.

"When you going to ask her out? You've known her since forever! What's stopping you?"

"I don't know man. What if she rejects me?"

"Her? Girls will literally hate her if she rejects you but it seems like she likes you back!" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I hang out with her sister, what do you expect?"

"Yeah about that, when are you asking her out?" He blushed and I smirked.

"Double date on Wednesday?"

"Double date." I agreed, knowing that Ally likes him back.

**Emily's POV:**

"Ally?" I cautiously asked when we managed to shake off mum.

"Yes Ems?"

"Don't freak?"

"What did you do?" She said lowly. I dropped my school bag onto the bed and avoided her look.

"You see, Aaron was saying how he ships you and Ethan, it should be Alysan..." She chuckled but went serious again.

"I was like oh really cool and found out Ethan likes you and he guessed you liked Ethan back but I didn't say anything, I just blushed..." Ally rolled her eyes.

"That's exactly what happened with us! Your ship name would probably be Emeron? We didn't come up with one, also we bet money on when Aaron would ask you out..."

"Ally! So what are we going to do now? We know that they like us but do they know we like them? Complicated but you understand."

"Let's just get on with the day and see what happens tomorrow?" Ally suggested. I nodded. A streak of dark hair jumped onto me, causing me to topple onto Allyssa and Ally fell onto the bed.

"You're home!" We giggled at Cammie's excitement. We untangled each other and had a group hug.

"Hey girls! Cammie, daddy's making spaghetti, wanna help him?" Cammie nodded vigorously and rushed out of the room. Aww, so cute! Mum sat between us.

"So, deets!"

"Total cringe mum." Alyssa moaned.

"Oh shut up, who's your crush?"

Me and Alyssa shared a look and shrugged.

**Alyssa's POV:**

"We both like these guys who are best friends, their names are Ethan and Aaron. Thing is we know they like us back."

"Aww! My babies have their first crush! So are they cute, what?"

"They're alright..." I mumbled.

"Ha, don't worry, I won't embarrass you! Thing is, you have to be careful. Don't think you love them because you don't know love until you feel it. As time goes on, you may fall in love with them but don't assume so quickly, it can end horribly. I don't have first hand experience but Grandma Natalie does. Promise me you'll always come to me even when you're thinking about doing it..."

"Really mum? Gosh." Me and Em blushed furiously, causing mum to laugh.

"It's fine, me and dad will always be here for you. Me more than him though, he's going to interrogate the heck out of them!" We all laughed at how dad could be intimidating. The bell rang. We heard dad walking to the door and loud chatter erupted.

"Tris, where are you at?!" Aunt Christina! We all dashed downstairs and were met with the Pedrads and our cousins.

Aunt Christina married Will but kept her last name and has a son called Joshua who is the same age as Cammie, just a few months younger. Uncle Uriah and Marlene have twins who are older than Cammie by one year, called Amy and David. Uncle Zeke and Shauna has a girl who is the same age as us but few months after as since a condom broke, haha. Her name is Melissa. We don't live in the big mansion as the grandparents live there and the parents all moved out but we do have holidays in the mansion occasionally.

"You guys are lucky, I sensed you were coming so I cooked a big batch of spaghetti." Chris squealed.

"I love your cooking! Let's eat!" Everyone murmured an agreement and ate in the garden, chattering mindlessly.

"My babies have their first crush!" Mom told Aunt Christina in an undertone.

Dad caught it and raised his eyebrows at us. I just shrugged but Ems blushed furiously. Oh well, she DID have a crush on Aaron longer than I've had mine. Aunt Christina squealed and beamed at us.

"Mummy, where's Uncle Caleb?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, urm he's unavailable at the moment but he'll be by soon!" The table went deadly quiet, apart from the young ones.

You see, Uncle Caleb is in a coma. Has been for a few days. An apprentice of Andrew was hired to crash into him on the way to work. Luckily he got arrested. His injures were serious but the shock of it was huge. A tear rolled down mine and Emily's faces simultaneously and to avoid pity, we offered to take the dishes and Melissa, sensing ur discomfort, helped.

"The poor girls..." We caught Zeke mumble as we walked inside. Well, today has been eventful.

**TIME PORTAL HAS OPEN, YOU MAY SKIP IN! Hint, it's Wednesday...**

**Ethan's POV: **

"Hello ladies!" Aaron proclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello boys!" Ally and Ems said identically.

"Really? We call you ladies and we get boys?" I whined.

"Pretty much, yup." Alyssa winked. Aaron and I shared a look and nodded.

"So, we wanted to know if you'd like to go on a double date?" Alyssa and Ems giggled.

"Sure, why not? Let's see what we're working with." Ems snorted.

"You're gonna regret that..." Aaron laughed.

"Ethan, pay up." Alyssa held her hand out. I reluctantly paid her.

"You bet on us?" Aaron exclaimed.

"How did we not know?"

"Actually, I did." Emily mumbled, causing me to chuckle. Obviously, they're twins.

"P.E today. We're doing Track. We're taking you down." And with that, the girls departed the canteen, with our eyes on them.

The next bell rang, signalling for us to pack away and leave for our last two lessons. However, we have a free last. Aaron and I changed swiftly, eager to see the girls and caught them stretching near the track area.

"Hey boys. We found out from Coach Bud Jr that we're doing 200m and the record in this year group is 30 seconds." Alyssa informed us.

"Pff, we can beat that!" Aaron proclaimed.

"Don't be so complacent, Aaron." Emily rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"He's always complacent, Ems."

"True, true." Emily agreed, causing Ally to burst out laughing and Aaron blushed.

"Okay, pansycakes!" Coach shouted.

"Do you know Tori? Doctor and is married to Bud, boss of the government?" Alyssa questioned.

"Of course, they're my parents!"

"Omg, you're the godbrother!" We all stared at Emily, Alyssa and Bud Jr who grinned at each other like Chershire Cats.

"Okay, let's get on with this and you two, stay behind." Coach said to the girls.

"So as some of you may have heard were doing the 200, that is correct. I'll br assessing your technique, stamina and speed. The better technique you have, the quicker you go. I'm not giving you tips because I want you to show me wha you know. Boys, you'll be running first." I, Aaron, and 6 other boys called David, Richard, Michael, Kevin, Junior and Rufus lined up, crouching down to our starting position.

"On your marks, SET, GO!" Rufus and Junior sprinted off, which a bad mistake and the rest of us did a fast jog for the first 100. We passed Rufus and Junior who had slowed down due to the rapid loss of energy and the remainder legged it as if we're being raped by a dude who loves Justin Bieber. Aaron and I was tied with Kevin, Michael, Richard, Junior and Rufus last. We were all in the 27-28 mark seconds mark.

"Wow boys, good techniques! However I'm not naming them until after the girls!"

**Emily's POV:**

I smiled at Alyssa and looked at the six girls we had as well. Debrah, Rebecca, Charlie, Melissa and Honey. We crouched down and looked down which is a thing the boys missed out.

"On your marks. Set. GOOOOOO!" We jogged slowly before raising our heads and quickened our pace when our heads were up. The boys moved their heads to the sides a bit, slowing them down slightly that there was only a secon decreas in speed. We kept our heads forward and sprinted from the 100m mark, I ducked my head before Alyssa did, leaving me as the winner. Melissa came third with Rebecca, Charlie and Honey after.

"Boys. I have to say, you've lost. They were in the 25-26 seconds mark! They had high knees and aerodynamics hands, pumping by their sides. They also faced forwards the whole way through, preventing the slow down. Where did you learn this?"

"Me, Ems and Mel are the children of Dauntless prodigies so we picked up a few things!"

"Touché!" Coach beamed.

"So Aaron, feeling so confident now?"

"Well I said we can beat the record so yeah I still am!" Him and Ethan shared a fist bump.

**TIME! What you skipping for? I wasn't even done... Kmt.**

**Alyssa's POV: **

"MUM!" Emily screeched. Mum came bursting through the bedroom door, not even panting, looked around frantically and rolled her eyes.

"There's no emergency, is there?" I laughed.

"No, we need help." Mum understood since we told her about the double date tonight.

"What did they tell you?"

"Urm, we should just dress casually and make sure we're comfortable."

"Probably a cinema date or a picnic. Your dad's done this for me all the time." She beamed.

"Wear your best jeans with Uggs and a top of your choice!"

"We were also told that after we did something, we're going separately..." Us two always panicked when we had to separate, you know the saying, 'two minds are better than one?', it's literally like that for us.

"Girls, it'll be fine. You'll have your phones and the pocket knife for protection. If anything goes wrong, just find each other and come home. No one should be after you at all." Mum reassured us.

"Alright." Emily mumbled.

We dressed quickly, following mum's advice and I wore black Uggs and she wore the original brown ones because I wore them the last time we decided to wear Uggs. We wore dark grey skinny jeans with a baggy white blouse and agreed to tie it off with blue denim jackets. We took matching shoulder bags to hold our phones, tissues, Vaseline and other essentials. we hid our pocket knives in our boots. Mum did the hair and settled on half up, half down with bows, knotted on the hair that was half up.

"No make up for you guys. Never wear it. It makes you more prettier but it doesn't enhance your natural beauty. I didn't wear it on my wedding day. Shocker, I know. I only accepted mascara and lipstick because your father likes me without makeup."

"Sweet but mum, that's you."

"Still, you're only twelve."

**Tris's POV:(that's right people, I'm back).**

"Have fun!" I yelled at the retreating group. I had taken some pictures of the twins with the boys and they were so cute. I felt bad for the boys for encountering Tobias but it was hilarious to be honest.

_Flashback..._

_"So boys, what are your intentions with my daughters?" Tobias asked, with his intimidating mask in place._

_"Urm, we are just going to the cinema and then separating, I'm planning to take Alyssa to the arcade and Aaron's taking Emily to the beach." They looked petrified, especially Aaron. Alyssa and Emily looked at each other and were pleased that they took my advice._

_"Good. I want you four to stay close, if the girls are in danger, I'll make you rue the day you were born." The boys gulped and I couldn't contain my laughter._

_"Boys, he's joking. But please, do keep together." They sighed in relief._

_"Dad, we swear that you are embarrassing." Alyssa whined and I giggled._

_"But more fun than your mother, right?" The twins nodded and so did Cammie who was gradually falling asleep in my lap. I rolled my eyes._

_"Urgh, even Cammie's agreeing. Alright, a few pictures then you're off!"_

_Flashback ends..._

I stood in awe of the arcade that was in front of me. Ethan led me in and bright neon lights blinded me for a second before I saw the games that surrounded me.

"Looks fun?"

"Ha, hell yeah." I breathed, getting a chuckle out of Ethan.

"Dance? Up for it?"

"You bet!" I agreed and we both ran for the Just Dance area. (Warning: I've never played the recent game so the following may be wrong.)

We scrolled through the UK's Top 100 Songs and was met by Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars and many others.

"Ladies first." I grinned and chose Loyal. This was played on my dad's 18th birthday so why not? And plus I love Lil Wayne, Chris Brown and Tyga. I'm just cool like that.

"Be warned. I'm an expert at Just Dance."

"Hey, so am I!"

"May the best win. If we can't agree, hopefully there will be a crowd to decide." We shook hands and started the game. Before the chorus, a small crowd had gathered already. But there was one who I thought was suspicious as he kept looking over his shoulder, staring at me, checking his phone and when he got a call, he watched me. I caught a few words, from lip reading. 'Yes... dark brown hair... looks like she's on a date...on it.'

I shook him off though because there were other girls with dark brown hair on a date. We finished the game simultaneously with a bonus.

"Tie." Ethan declared.

"Okay, crowd. Who won?"

"The girl! She moved more precisely than you dude. Suck it up." A boy hollered. We all laughed. Many murmurs of agreement erupted.

"Thanks for that. I thought it was bros before hoes."

"I'm with my girlfriend."

"True." I slapped Ethan and the guy's girlfriend hit him as well.

"At least I won." Ethan rolled his eyes, kissed me on the check, and strolled off the stage. He stopped, turned around and said,

"You coming or what?" I got over my moment of surprise and followed him. Some people came up and said, how did you dance like that or teach me how to dance! I just chuckled and had fun with Ethan. The phone guy, let's call him that, wes closer to us now.

"Urm, Ethan. Call me crazy but I think there's a guy stalking us." He perked up from his game where he was trying to get a teddy for me and looked in the direction I stood subtly.

"Seems like it. Aight, let's carry on playing this game and we'll walk outside as if nothing's happening and see." I nodded and watched him attempt the can toss.

Yep, the guy was totally stalking us. Ethan and I had gone through a lot of the games, and the guy was always near us...not too far away, but always close. Finally, it was time to leave, and we decided to use the restrooms before meeting up with Ems and Aaron. I got out before Ethan did - there was a shorter line - and as soon as I stepped out of the crowded room, I was face to face with the man stalking me.

He showed me his knife before taking my hand. His hand was rough and calloused, and he spoke - or rather hissed - through his front teeth. "I am your father, taking you outside for a walk. Understand?" I nodded fearfully and he brought me outside.

He loaded me into the back of his van and thrust a bag over my head, with a little hole for breathing.

"Don't make a sound." He warned. He drove a little while, stopping at who knows where. I couldn't see with the bag on my head, so he lifted me up bridesmaid style and dropped me down some stairs. I felt a sharp "cring" and pain shot up my body. I knew immediately that my ankle was broken. The bag was still on my head.

"Some food and water will be tossed down to you shortly." Came the hiss right next to my ear. I jumped.

"Meanwhile, you will be good... Entertainment. No, your ankle won't be treated. I'm sure your mother told you about her kidnapping? Well, my dear, if you don't cooperate, you'll soon have, let me say scars of your own." There was a "shling" and I saw a bit of light move across my leg. I cried out as he made three sharp cuts on my leg.

"Those were just warnings. And if you continue to not cooperate..." I felt a hand move up my leg, massaging my thighs. I squeaked and moved away, then felt the knife on my arm - three cuts.

"A reminder." I felt the bag on my head lifted off, but wherever I was was very dark. I could only see the glint of his blade.

"Oh, and I left a note for your boyfriend. It said 'hello, Ethan. I'm just going to borrow your girl until she dies. Love, Me.'" He chuckled.

"I left the same note for Aaron. Your twin sister is on the opposite side of the room - I have her gagged with something special." I heard him get up and walk away, then I saw a dim glow appear - a lamp. He stayed in the shadows, though. I could also see Ems, gagged with an odd-shaped object.

My stomach lurched as I realized that it was a damp piece of her favorite top, torn off of her sleeve. I forgot that she brought a change of clothes. Then I remembered the knife in my bag and struggled towards it.

"I disarmed you." The phone guy informed me.

"Have fun dying in Hell." He turned off the lamp. By the time Ems turned it on again, the guy was gone. I sighed.

"Well, we're here together." Ems echoed my sigh. It's a twin thing.

**Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tobias's POV:**

I was curled up on the sofa with Tris watching the Hunger Games, while Cammie fought off her sleep. The phone rang and I picked it up, after seeing it was Ethan.

"Hey. You coming back? I can meet you with the car?" I spoke.

"Urm sure! But there's a slight problem. Half of us are missing." I tensed. Tris noticed and tilted her head with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear to God." I threatened.

"No, there was this guy stalking me and Alyssa and we were about to meet the others. We went to the bathroom first and I'm guessing she finished first because there was a shorter line. When I came out, she was nowhere to be seen, as well as the guy."

"Oh god." I stood up and paced the room.

"Why didn't you call?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What happened to Emily?" Tris was next to me, gesturing I should put the phone on speaker.

"Aaron, you're up."

"You're on speaker, now speak." Cammie giggled, oblivious to our frantic state.

"Sir. We were chasing each other on the beach when this guy came up behind me and injected me with this temporary paralysis thing and I had to lay there and watch Emily be dragged away by him. I caught sight of the identification plate though."

"What is it?" Tris had her phone out, the police allowed us to have access to an app to track people down.

"L0L4 6IT." He rattled off.

"Wait for us outside the arcade. We're picking you up in 10." The boys okayed and we rushed out off the door. On the way, we dropped Cammie off and picked up Chris and Uriah.

"What?" Chris shrieked and Uriah sat there dumbfounded. We spotted the boys and marched up to them. Tris was still tracking the van down.

"Sir, we didn't mean to lose them."

"If they don't make it out alive..." I left my threat hanging in the air.

"They would have found the knives in the bag but not their shoes. If the girls remember to check their boots, they should be able to do something."

"The van is at the Fortress airport." Tris confirmed.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, and we drove there.

"I'm sorry." Said the attendant lady we talked to - or at least, she didn't say anything until we told her our names and showed her our badges.

"A Vincent Rodgers bought a boarding pass, for the 7th. He didn't have two girls with him, either. Sorry." She waved us away and went to talk with some other customers. That's in five days! Urgh...

**Skipping along the page was Time.**

**Emily's POV: **

We had been in there for about 5 days now. We had tried to break out with the knives in our boots but the phone guy caught us. Now we're stuck, and Alyssa pessimistically believes that we'll be stuck for the rest of our lives.

**Tris's POV: **

When the whole gang found out, it was like a search and rescue mission. We planned to go to the airport again for any suspicious activity, even the government got involved but stayed low-key, not to raise any panic. We arrived at Fortress Airport and talked the same flight attendant. She was still unable to provide us with information.

As soon as the flight attendant walked off, a combination of dark and blonde hair that were none too familiar streaked through the janitor closet nearby and many head snapped towards them. Soyme passer-bys attempted to calm them but when our eyes met, the world went into slow motion."Mum! Get down! NOW!" I widened my eyes and dragged Chris onto the floor while Ethan and Aaron scrambled to a desk and Tobias screamed for everyone to take cover. The girls dashed over to us and two familiar men came through with machine guns. S***'s about to go down.

"If the Eaton family does not reveal their identity, 3 people are going to be killed each half hour. You've got 30 minutes, starting now." People went into a frenzied panic and the whole gang stared at each other. This is not what we expected.

Emily screamed with frustration and started cussing.

"The f***ing nerve of those men! Water, water, bread and water and then hopeless darkness and then a f***ing dungeon? What the actual f***ing hell? So I scream and then they do some voodoo s***, I swear this is the last time!" Emily's eyes were wild, and she curled into a ball and started both screaming and laughing and crying.

Alyssa turned to me and said some things that I didn't hear over the hysterics, but it was clear what had happened.

I went over to Emily and uncovered her left shoulder. A bullet wound lay there, but there was no blood. Intrigued, I dug my penlight out of my pocket and peered at the wound. There was a tiny little bullet there, but it wasn't far inside. I easily pulled it out, and it was just a regular bullet... nothing in it. I looked at Alyssa, and she was crying at Emily's tense body as Tobias held her.

My daughter had gone insane.

**Aaron's POV:**

My heart broke at the sight of Emily. Is it possible to fall in love at the age of 12? I turned to look at Ethan.

"6 o'clock!" He inhaled sharply and pivoted on his right feet, with his left leg out, knocking the gun out of Vincent or whoever the guy was. Zeke, I'm guessing from the description the girls provided, knocked the guy out with a blow to the back of the head. The second henchman panicked, enabling Chris and Marlene to get the gun off of him and tied his wrists together with a rope I haven't seen. Some bulky men retrieved Vincent and the other one. I'm going to call him Orange. Emily started screaming again and Ally struggled to calm her down.

"Let me try." I blurted. Ally looked at me weirdly and I pleaded with my eyes. She moved from Ems and I replaced her. I got Ems into a sitting position with her legs crossed between my legs and wrapped my arms around her waist. She fought against me but I kept my strong grip.

"I have no family. Ally's quiet now. Haha. I'm just as lonely as a pea in a pod. Or a baby bird learning to fly. Mum and dad, they're ancient. Haha. Don't touch me. ALLY! Don't leave me. Please don't take her. Are you sure she'll be fine?" I nuzzled my face into her neck. This set off a negative reaction.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Is that why you took her? So you can play with me? I'm not a toy. Mummy. Help me. Why are you putting a bullet in me. I don't wanna die. Please. Ally. Ally. Can I tell you something? Actually never mind. How can I tell my own sister that I'm being sexually harassed. Is there a nicer way to put it?"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Tobias yelled.

"Lonely... Don't wanna be lonely..." She started singing. I shook my head.

"Emily. Emily. It's me, Aaron. Remember me? You're not alone."

"Yes I am." Okay, good start.

"Not. Your mum and dad are here. You have Cammie. She's waiting for you with Grandma Natalie. You have Alyssa, your twin. Ethan, your twin's soon to be boyfriend."

"I never said that." Alyssa whined. I rolled my eyes and grinned when Emily giggled.

"You also have me, who misses the shy you. You won't be taken again. No one will ever touch you." Emily snapped out of her trance.

I got up, went to the front of Emily and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Aaron?"

"Hey." She turned slowly and cried when she saw Tris and Tobias.

"I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened to you. At all."

"I missed you all. Dad. You haven't shaved." We all chuckled.

"Emily?"

"Yes Ally?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I. I. I don't know. I was too scared." The girls crushed each other and then a round of applause erupted. That's when I remembered. We're in a airport. Where hundreds or thousands of people were forced to lie low.

**Emily's POV:**

I knotted my eyebrows. "What the..." I shook my head and I stared at a reflective window, and it all came rushing back to me... literally. I saw myself... I was myself. I was drowning.

"F***! Save me Aaron!" I turned around just to see him swallowed by waves. I dropped to my knees in front of the window.

"No... please... Aaron!" I cried, and then was consumed by the waves. I heard weird things, like cannons. Then it was black.

**Alyssa's POV: **

Her screams pierced me. When the men returned with a new round of weapons, all hell broke loose. Emily must have been in a daydream, seeing a distorted version of what was happening. I laid besides her on the hospital bed and let my tears tumble down my pale face.

"Ally?" I whirled round to see Aaron.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"She may have a mental disability now but I still love her." I smiled.

"How is she doing?"

"Not great. She keeps waking up, screaming your name and spluttering something. The doctors guess it's water."

"It may be an ocean. Didn't your mum say she had a fear that included her being stuck in the sea?" That's it.

"So her fears may be incorporated into Emily's dreams or visions." Aaron nodded.

"You're a genius, Aaron." He shrugged.

"It's who I am."

"Don't get too cocky, dude."

**Emily's POV:**

I can hear. But I can't move. The struggle of opening my eyes is shocking. I'm feeling people rub my arms or touch my forehead. My shoulder is constantly touched but it stings. Why am I here? Why can't I open my eyes? I groaned. A flurry of panic occurred around me and I struggled to open my fists.

"Emily...eyes...hear...mum...Aaron..."

Suddenly, I could open my mouth. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a hoarse croak, barely above a whisper.

I banged my fists against the bed in frustration and tried in vain to open my eyes. But... wait. Am I dead? That must be it... I drowned in the sea... I'm dead. I went limp and closed my mouth, accepting my fate.

**Third's POV:**

"Emily! Ally! Get the nurse! NOW!" Tris panicked while Tobias attempted to comfort her. Key word- attempted. Ally rushed out into the hallway, making the whole gang, the parents jump up but she shook her head. Tori strolled down the corridor and Ally dragged her into the room.

"What's going on?" Tris screamed.

"Tris. I'm afraid I need you to clarify."

"Ugh! She opened her mouth and a croak was emitted but then she closed it and the heart monitor just went wild. But now she's just opening her mouth and closing it like a goldfish." Tobias explained.

"She must be in another illusion. Who brought her out of the one in the airport?" Ally stumbled out, searched for Aaron and pulled him into the room.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked quickly.

"She's in another illusion. Help her! Please!" Emily had been in hospital for two days now. Aaron nodded and climbed onto the bed. Tobias helped move Emily forward so Aaron can get into the position they were in at the airport.

"Emily. It's okay. I'm here." Aaron whispered.

"I'm guessing she thinks she's in the ocean, like you, mum." Ally pointed out.

"Aaron had a theory that your fears were incorporated into her illusions."

"That might be right." Tris mused.

"Emily. You're not drowning, I'm here. I'm saving you. C'mon. For us." Aaron whispered again. Emily heard a faint croak.

"A-Aaron?" She wondered.

"Are... are you dead too?" She whispered.

"Did we die together? Where are we? Is everyone else dead too?"

Her vision began to clear, but seeing only Aaron and a blank white space behind him.

Faces began to show... Ally, her mum, Grandma too. But they all had angelic wings.

"We're all dead!" She gasped.

"Oh... I remember. We drowned, didn't we? There were these cannon things, and we got shot and we drowned, and now we're dead in the afterlife. Right?" Even though she stayed still, she could see herself standing and walking with everyone else. "Is Uncle Uriah here too?" She asked her mum.

The gang stood in the room, shell shocked that Emily had thought they were in the afterlife. Her eyes were open and she spoke but not in the way they expected. When you waved your hands in front of her eyes, you get no response.

"What do we do?" Tris questioned.

"Evelyn and Natalie may know?" Chris suggested. Tobias and Tris shared a look then glanced at Emily.

"We're going. Now." Tris demanded.

The parents/grandparents knew of the situation but not the results so when they had found out the state of Emily, it's safe to say all hell broke loose.

"WHAT!" Evelyn shrieked. "My granddaughter... impossible..."

"Right. We didn't have a school system until you helped destroy the factions but we still had a form or learning. I remember that if someone is insane, you have to make their problem worse by putting them into the fear stimulation." Evelyn explained.

"So... Why can't we just do that?!" Tris questioned.

"It can kill the person."

"Oh god."

"Is that the only solution?" Tobias pressed.

Evelyn shrugged. "The safest one."

"Ugh!" Tris growled and stomped out of the house. Tobias didn't follow, thinking she wanted free time but he was wrong.

She wanted to rage at a certain someone who was currently at prison. Andrew Prior. She reached prison in record time by stealing her mother's Audi and shot through the building, searching for his cell number she had imprinted in her mind. She wasn't blocked because of her high clearance.

"Beatrice, what a pleasure? It's 12 years!"

"Don't you _Beatrice_ me, Andrew. You sent people to hunt down my children and now one of them is insane! How dare you? You hurt my mum, attempted to kill her. I resuced you from Marcus. I loved you. I went through pain, and here you are, smirking. Not caring that your own daughter was being raped. Not caring about how things would catch up to you eventually. You're a poor excuse for a man. Hiding behind doors, abusing your wife then walking around with pride knowing what you have done, keeping on a facade towards your twins and the public. Thank god you were found out. You are decieving, cruel and deceptive. You will never ever touch any of us again." Andrew had kept quiet during this attack, knowing it was adrenaline that Tris ran on. She slumped back onto the wall, breathless but maintained eye contact with him through the barred window.

"What do you mean? I've been stuck here. I've not done anything." Andrew lied smoothly.

"Pff! I shouldn't have allowed you to have phone access. From this moment onwards, you are forbidden to call your lackeys. And anyone who wishes to visit you, goes through truth serum. You are pathetic to even be my father." Tris spoke and marched out, nodding at the security guard, signalling he could enter and destroy the phone in Andrew's cell.

Boom. Right there and then was the moment that Tris had disowned her father officially, erasing any evidence of the small love she held for him, ditching the remnants.

Andrew's smirk faltered but he regained his composure and shrugged. The security guard eyed him while destroying the phone.

"What?" Andrew barked. The guard shook his head and collected the bits of the phone and left him be. Tris angrily wiped off the lone tear she shed with her palm and jumped into the Audi, thanking her past self for leaving the roof open when she stormed into the building.

**One month anniversary of not updating... *stratches head nervously* sorry? Rage all you want in the reviews, but I'll still love you because you still stuck with me. Till later, BooksLover2000 (also I'd like to thank the two new followers who also favourited.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**No, I'm not abandoning the story. Neither is BonnieSilver888, she has her own stories to write, I have a life and personal issues. But, I'm sorry for not updating or telling you anything. I hope this is okay.**

**Emily's** **POV:**

I wasn't in the afterlife. I was back in the dark basement! That creepy phone guy was touching me again!

"You turn me on." He whispered in my ear. "Do I turn you on?"

Ally was pinned to the wall by a table, and she was out cold. I felt a bulge against my butt, and I grimaced. I was tied up and I couldn't stop him... Or could I? I reached towards my boot and slyly cut my bonds, turning around and slamming his gut with the flat of the blade. However, the phone guy was too quick... He shot my shoulder with a bullet from an unseen gun and knocked the knife out of my hands.

With a whiz, he tied me back up and melted the blade with the blazing hot lamp. Advancing upon me with a look of hate, he preyed on me mercilessly, trying to make me... What was it? Hummy? Oh, right - horny.

I think that's when I lost it. I screamed and cried crazily, and he kept cutting me and grinding against my vagina (thankfully, it was safe in my torn jeans) with his junk (safely in his jeans).

I cried and begged him to stop, but I think that just made it worse.

**Tris POV:**

Emily started randomly screaming and crying, so Evelyn hooked her up with some tubes so we could watch her visions. It was of her capture (no surprise there) and she was being... Sexually harassed... I broke down and cried at her helplessness, but Tobias was just unspeakably mad.

"I can't watch this." Alyssa gagged and departed as well as Aaron and Ethan. Tobias punched the wall and followed after. A series of crashes could be heard but no one moved from their position. I sunk to ground, keeping my eyes fixed to the screen, where Emily struggled to get out of the liplock the kidnapper had her in.

The dream ended soon after, when Ally came back to consciousness and he slammed Emily's head hard against the floor. However, she started talking.

"He touched me mummy, mummy where are you? He hurt me, he shot me real bad, and he touched me. But he didn't take my v-card. He tortured me to the point where I was begging him to just do it and leave me alone, but no. But no. But no, mummy, where are you?" I felt like breaking down and crying, she was looking right at me and couldn't see me.

"Tris." I turned my attention to Chris and she had her arms open, I stumbled into them and finally stopped restricting myself.

"Mel, I don't think you should be here..." Shauna whispered.

"I heard everything anyway. I may be punching the hell out of them bags but the door isn't exactly soundproof." A tiny voice mumbled from the doorway of the simulation room.

"And plus, Uncle Tobias broke one of the targets with knives and a gun." Evelyn chuckled. I cracked a smile. **(clarification, Zeke is tris's cousin so tobias is zeke's cousin too, (I guess) meaning mel is tobias's niece/cousin or whatever. Family relations are complicated as fuq.) **

"So you basically made her relive that moment but as a fear. How does that help with her insanity?"

"Her insanity is due to her protection being harmed, leaving her helpless to a thousand of threats. She knows she can do it herself but with lack of strength and weapon, she can't. She is also scared of rape, which is understandable." Mum says for the first time since we've been here.

James **(Daddy Pedrad)** left to console Tobias and I knelt down next to Ems, trying so hard not to lose it, racking my brain to figure out a way to calm down her frantic shrieks. Finally, an idea popped into my head.

"When your dad and I got married," I began, "a lot of people came. I was wearing a nice Dauntless dress, to symbolise the factions. However, it was Johanna who designed and made it!" I smiled at Johanna who pinched my cheek. "Your father wore a very, very nice suit, given to him by James, with a blue flower in his lapel to represent the freedom he gave me, that day long ago when I was homeless. The preacher, your uncle Caleb, was dressed in a long yellow robe to portray hope. The best men, Will and Uriah, were dressed in white, while the bridesmaids... Auntie Christina, Shauna, and Marlene...were dressed in a beautiful chocolate." The girls giggled. Will and Uriah smirked.

"You and your sister, Ally, were the cute flower girls. Cammie waddled in front of you, making us all laugh. The ring bearer was Zeke, who did look handsome beside his wife." Shauna hummed in response and Zeke hollered quietly.

"I had been struggling a while to decide who could give me away, since your granddad was in jail. I could have chosen Amar but the day before the wedding, Bud flew in from Winsconsin to act as my father figure. After the ceremony and after we kissed, the lights turned my dress purple for unity, and Tobias put the flower in my hair. Then we all danced, Uncle Zeke the craziest..."

"Hey! I wasn't that crazy... ouch!" Marianne **(Mummy Pedrad)** whacked the back of his head.

"And the wedding cake was magnificent being in the shape of a graceful swan. Then your father to me to a honeymoon on the beach. It was heaven. Simple but extravagant." I concluded, seeing as Emily had calmed down.

It seemed apparent that she had gone back to sleep. When I looked at the screen, sort of fearful of what would come up, it stayed dark. Emily was having no dreams. Tobias ran in.

"She's gone?" He whispered. I shook my head and pushed myself up.

"Then why is the screen blank?" Tobias tilted his head with a curious look on his face. In any other situation, I would have thought it was cute but I shook that thought out of my head.

"She told her about the wedding. She is unresponsive, however can still hear." Marianne interjected. Tobias smiled and stood beside me, taking my hand to kiss the back of it. I intertwined our hands, looked at Emily's peaceful face and brushed the strands of her blonde curls out of the way.

Evelyn took the wires off of her and Uriah carried her up out of the basement with the rest of us trailing behind. Alyssa and the boys burst from the kitchen and was already tearing up.

"She's not dead, she's sleeping." Uriah reassured Ally.

"Oh thank god." Ethan and Aaron sighed in relief. Joshua flew from the conservatory and zoomed past us with Cammie in tow, giggling their heads off.

"MUM! They won't stay still!" Amy whined while David stuffed his face with chocolate. He takes after Uriah, definitely.

"Did you give them sugar?" Marlene raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. David faltered in his gobbling, glanced at the chocolate and edged backwards. Amy gave a pointed look to him.

"Urgh, David! You never listen!" Amy stomped off with a sheepish David.

"Definitely Uriah's." Hana mumbled.

"Can't argue with that. It's in the genes." Marianne glared at James.

"Whoa, whoa." Zeke sniggered.

"You better keep that mouth shut, Ezekiel." Shauna warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, dude you are whipped!" Tobias released his suppression of laughter and went full out. Will looked at his mother, Hana, then his father, Amar. Amar shook his head not-so-subtly.

"Oh, you are whipped as well?" Hana stared at Amar.

"No, we have equal roles." Amar stuttered.

Evelyn and Natalie retreated in the same direction as Amy and David to find Josh and Cammie. Chris whacked Will on the chest and dragged him away. I retrieved Ems from Uriah, allowing Marlene to take him away and Shauna stalked off, leaving the hint that Zeke should follow. Hana ran to the library with Amar shouting apologies after. Marianne and James chuckled and Johanna facepalmed. I glared at Tobias.

"It was a joke!" I tutted and went to the conservatory to place Emily on the couch and sank to the ground.

**Emily's POV: **

It was morning. How did I know? I just did. It was a nice day... what day was it again? Oh right, the boys were just about to take Ally and I on our first date!

**Tris's POV:**

Since that day about a week or so ago, Emily had slept on and on, entering a coma-like state. She woke up yesterday, and was pretty responsive to everybody... that is, every girl.

She ignored every guy, especially Tobias, and it crushed him. Emily had totally been the daddy's girl. So today, Evelyn finally persuaded us to find out why.

When we sent her to sleep that morning, it was mostly no images that came up on the screen. Just sounds... words. People cheering for them on their date, Tobias holding her hand as she learned how to walk - her memory stretched that far? - with words of encouragement, and Tobias telling her "I am your father, Emily."

Then, the background of flushing toilets and people laughing. Emily winced and her left hand shook as the image of a rough hand grabbing her wrist popped up on the screen. An evil hiss came..."I am your father."  
The dream ended, and Emily turned over in the bed, whimpering pitifully.

After a few moments, Marlene's face drew taut with worry. "She's not responding to shocks." She said quickly. "Breath is slow. Someone hand me a blood bag, just in case. Thanks, Uri. Nat, can you...? Thanks. Her respitory system is failing." She explained to Toby and I.

"Her blood system is experiencing a blockage, which means it was flowing too slow. It's a nstueal side effect for the mentally impaired, but the respitory had it under control... I'll have to do a quick look, probably not very serious... sorry, but you guys can wait right outside the door...?" And with that, she ushered us out of the door, pulled down her mouth protection thing (hey, I'm not a nurse) and left.

**This is my time skip song and I'm gonna play it (Heartbeat song by Kelly Clarkson)**

One hour later, Marlene left with a serious expression."I... I don't know how to break it to you." She blinked back tears.

"Emily needs surgery on her stomach and chest area. She's in a really deep coma... I don't know if she's going to wake up.." Whatever else she said was lost in my ears. I just knew I had to get into that room.

She looked so still, and the machine beeped. Ally and the boys ran in, tears swimming at the first sight of Emily, who could only be told from the living and the dead with the slight rise and fall of her chest. They looked to me for answers, but we had none to give. Brokenhearted, Ally began to sob. I crossed the room to her and embraced her.

"God. Call Tori." Chris whipped out her phone and cliked a number for speed dial. I glanced at Tobias who had began to shut down. I sighed and rested my head on Ally's. A thought came to mind. Andrew. I vowed to never visit again but this won't be a visit. This will be an interrogation.

"Uriah. Follow me." Uriah looked from the ground and one glimpse at me showed I wasn't joking. He scrambled from his seat on the couch. Tobias gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. We'd got into my car when he began firing questions.

"Shut up." I growled and he obliged. His eyes widened when he saw the building we approached.

"We're getting answers and we are not leaving without them." He nodded briskly. I glided past the guards and found Andrew.

"Couldn't resist staying away from me, could you? Oh and you brought your dear cousin. How ya doing?" Uriah blanked him out. I dug out the bullet that I scooped out from Emily's shoulder.

"What does this do?" Andrew recoiled and looked wildly around the room.

"Did that go in?" I tilted my head and nodded.

"Emily."

"Oh god no. I told them not to."

"So you admit to releasing your hounds on my daughters?"

"Yes... But I never intended for it to go this far. It was just to scare you." Uriah scoffed. I rested my hand on his forearm and shook my head slightly.

"What are its effect?" Andrew gulped.

"Well, you see... it intensifies the insanity that may have been inflicted on the victim and if not attended to for a week or so, it causes problems in the body, and depending on the person, it can be mild or extreme. Estimating for Emily, it may be extreme." Uriah yelled and ran out of the room, no doubt to tell the gang.

"How can you reverse it?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know. You have to ask Marcus." Andrew mumbled guiltily. I hit my head on the bar and heaved a sigh.

"Okay." I whispered. A hand wrapped around mine. I looked up to see Andrew biting his lip.

"I am sorry. I never meant all of this. Marcus injected this sort of thing in me when I was in my twenties and it switched me. I never..." Andrew's eyes darkened and he yanked his hand off me and smirked. Here we go again. Wait, rewind, his eyes darkened. Marcus. Looks like I'll be making two trips in this hellhole today.

"Worthless." he reasped, breaking me from my daydream. He reached out for me throat and I jerked back. Hell no. I fit my leg through the bars and kicked him where it counted then sprinted out to find Marcus.

My head swirled with the information I received from Marcus. I stumbled outside and found Uriah waiting in the car.

"Well?" He asked as I buckled up.

"First, you tell me what happened when you ran out." He groaned.

"Well, I called the gang and told them what Andrew had said. Their reactions were different. Tobias and Natalie were mad at the fact that you visited him twice. But angrier at the effect the bullet has. Everyone else were shocked, furious and yeah." I exhaled, knowing I was going to be grilled to the bone so I set the car in drive.

"I'll tell you what Marcus told me when we get home."

**Aight. Aight. Oh yeah, thanks to Livy2019 for reviewing and I loved it when I saw you read chapter 4 then the next morning, you had caught up, haha! I'm getting follows and favourites, which is good. And urm, some of you may know that I'm taking over Grey To Black by First Runner! I'm not leaving this story, I may finish this one first or post that story while completing this, it is not decided yet. Before this an becomes longer than the story, I'm going to ask a favour. Pleaseeee review. I'm close to 100, just 7 away?! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	34. Chapter 34

**No, I'm not abandoning the story. Neither is BonnieSilver888, she has her own stories to write, I have a life and personal issues. But, I'm sorry for not updating or telling you anything. I hope this is okay.**

**Emily's** **POV:**

I wasn't in the afterlife. I was back in the dark basement! That creepy phone guy was touching me again!

"You turn me on." He whispered in my ear. "Do I turn you on?"

Ally was pinned to the wall by a table, and she was out cold. I felt a bulge against my butt, and I grimaced. I was tied up and I couldn't stop him... Or could I? I reached towards my boot and slyly cut my bonds, turning around and slamming his gut with the flat of the blade. However, the phone guy was too quick... He shot my shoulder with a bullet from an unseen gun and knocked the knife out of my hands.

With a whiz, he tied me back up and melted the blade with the blazing hot lamp. Advancing upon me with a look of hate, he preyed on me mercilessly, trying to make me... What was it? Hummy? Oh, right - horny.

I think that's when I lost it. I screamed and cried crazily, and he kept cutting me and grinding against my vagina (thankfully, it was safe in my torn jeans) with his junk (safely in his jeans).

I cried and begged him to stop, but I think that just made it worse.

**Tris POV:**

Emily started randomly screaming and crying, so Evelyn hooked her up with some tubes so we could watch her visions. It was of her capture (no surprise there) and she was being... Sexually harassed... I broke down and cried at her helplessness, but Tobias was just unspeakably mad.

"I can't watch this." Alyssa gagged and departed as well as Aaron and Ethan. Tobias punched the wall and followed after. A series of crashes could be heard but no one moved from their position. I sunk to ground, keeping my eyes fixed to the screen, where Emily struggled to get out of the liplock the kidnapper had her in.

The dream ended soon after, when Ally came back to consciousness and he slammed Emily's head hard against the floor. However, she started talking.

"He touched me mummy, mummy where are you? He hurt me, he shot me real bad, and he touched me. But he didn't take my v-card. He tortured me to the point where I was begging him to just do it and leave me alone, but no. But no. But no, mummy, where are you?" I felt like breaking down and crying, she was looking right at me and couldn't see me.

"Tris." I turned my attention to Chris and she had her arms open, I stumbled into them and finally stopped restricting myself.

"Mel, I don't think you should be here..." Shauna whispered.

"I heard everything anyway. I may be punching the hell out of them bags but the door isn't exactly soundproof." A tiny voice mumbled from the doorway of the simulation room.

"And plus, Uncle Tobias broke one of the targets with knives and a gun." Evelyn chuckled. I cracked a smile. **(clarification, Zeke is tris's cousin so tobias is zeke's cousin too, (I guess) meaning mel is tobias's niece/cousin or whatever. Family relations are complicated as fuq.) **

"So you basically made her relive that moment but as a fear. How does that help with her insanity?"

"Her insanity is due to her protection being harmed, leaving her helpless to a thousand of threats. She knows she can do it herself but with lack of strength and weapon, she can't. She is also scared of rape, which is understandable." Mum says for the first time since we've been here.

James **(Daddy Pedrad)** left to console Tobias and I knelt down next to Ems, trying so hard not to lose it, racking my brain to figure out a way to calm down her frantic shrieks. Finally, an idea popped into my head.

"When your dad and I got married," I began, "a lot of people came. I was wearing a nice Dauntless dress, to symbolise the factions. However, it was Johanna who designed and made it!" I smiled at Johanna who pinched my cheek. "Your father wore a very, very nice suit, given to him by James, with a blue flower in his lapel to represent the freedom he gave me, that day long ago when I was homeless. The preacher, your uncle Caleb, was dressed in a long yellow robe to portray hope. The best men, Will and Uriah, were dressed in white, while the bridesmaids... Auntie Christina, Shauna, and Marlene...were dressed in a beautiful chocolate." The girls giggled. Will and Uriah smirked.

"You and your sister, Ally, were the cute flower girls. Cammie waddled in front of you, making us all laugh. The ring bearer was Zeke, who did look handsome beside his wife." Shauna hummed in response and Zeke hollered quietly.

"I had been struggling a while to decide who could give me away, since your granddad was in jail. I could have chosen Amar but the day before the wedding, Bud flew in from Winsconsin to act as my father figure. After the ceremony and after we kissed, the lights turned my dress purple for unity, and Tobias put the flower in my hair. Then we all danced, Uncle Zeke the craziest..."

"Hey! I wasn't that crazy... ouch!" Marianne **(Mummy Pedrad)** whacked the back of his head.

"And the wedding cake was magnificent being in the shape of a graceful swan. Then your father to me to a honeymoon on the beach. It was heaven. Simple but extravagant." I concluded, seeing as Emily had calmed down.

It seemed apparent that she had gone back to sleep. When I looked at the screen, sort of fearful of what would come up, it stayed dark. Emily was having no dreams. Tobias ran in.

"She's gone?" He whispered. I shook my head and pushed myself up.

"Then why is the screen blank?" Tobias tilted his head with a curious look on his face. In any other situation, I would have thought it was cute but I shook that thought out of my head.

"She told her about the wedding. She is unresponsive, however can still hear." Marianne interjected. Tobias smiled and stood beside me, taking my hand to kiss the back of it. I intertwined our hands, looked at Emily's peaceful face and brushed the strands of her blonde curls out of the way.

Evelyn took the wires off of her and Uriah carried her up out of the basement with the rest of us trailing behind. Alyssa and the boys burst from the kitchen and was already tearing up.

"She's not dead, she's sleeping." Uriah reassured Ally.

"Oh thank god." Ethan and Aaron sighed in relief. Joshua flew from the conservatory and zoomed past us with Cammie in tow, giggling their heads off.

"MUM! They won't stay still!" Amy whined while David stuffed his face with chocolate. He takes after Uriah, definitely.

"Did you give them sugar?" Marlene raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows. David faltered in his gobbling, glanced at the chocolate and edged backwards. Amy gave a pointed look to him.

"Urgh, David! You never listen!" Amy stomped off with a sheepish David.

"Definitely Uriah's." Hana mumbled.

"Can't argue with that. It's in the genes." Marianne glared at James.

"Whoa, whoa." Zeke sniggered.

"You better keep that mouth shut, Ezekiel." Shauna warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, dude you are whipped!" Tobias released his suppression of laughter and went full out. Will looked at his mother, Hana, then his father, Amar. Amar shook his head not-so-subtly.

"Oh, you are whipped as well?" Hana stared at Amar.

"No, we have equal roles." Amar stuttered.

Evelyn and Natalie retreated in the same direction as Amy and David to find Josh and Cammie. Chris whacked Will on the chest and dragged him away. I retrieved Ems from Uriah, allowing Marlene to take him away and Shauna stalked off, leaving the hint that Zeke should follow. Hana ran to the library with Amar shouting apologies after. Marianne and James chuckled and Johanna facepalmed. I glared at Tobias.

"It was a joke!" I tutted and went to the conservatory to place Emily on the couch and sank to the ground.

**Emily's POV: **

It was morning. How did I know? I just did. It was a nice day... what day was it again? Oh right, the boys were just about to take Ally and I on our first date!

**Tris's POV:**

Since that day about a week or so ago, Emily had slept on and on, entering a coma-like state. She woke up yesterday, and was pretty responsive to everybody... that is, every girl.

She ignored every guy, especially Tobias, and it crushed him. Emily had totally been the daddy's girl. So today, Evelyn finally persuaded us to find out why.

When we sent her to sleep that morning, it was mostly no images that came up on the screen. Just sounds... words. People cheering for them on their date, Tobias holding her hand as she learned how to walk - her memory stretched that far? - with words of encouragement, and Tobias telling her "I am your father, Emily."

Then, the background of flushing toilets and people laughing. Emily winced and her left hand shook as the image of a rough hand grabbing her wrist popped up on the screen. An evil hiss came..."I am your father."  
The dream ended, and Emily turned over in the bed, whimpering pitifully.

After a few moments, Marlene's face drew taut with worry. "She's not responding to shocks." She said quickly. "Breath is slow. Someone hand me a blood bag, just in case. Thanks, Uri. Nat, can you...? Thanks. Her respitory system is failing." She explained to Toby and I.

"Her blood system is experiencing a blockage, which means it was flowing too slow. It's a nstueal side effect for the mentally impaired, but the respitory had it under control... I'll have to do a quick look, probably not very serious... sorry, but you guys can wait right outside the door...?" And with that, she ushered us out of the door, pulled down her mouth protection thing (hey, I'm not a nurse) and left.

**This is my time skip song and I'm gonna play it (Heartbeat song by Kelly Clarkson)**

One hour later, Marlene left with a serious expression."I... I don't know how to break it to you." She blinked back tears.

"Emily needs surgery on her stomach and chest area. She's in a really deep coma... I don't know if she's going to wake up.." Whatever else she said was lost in my ears. I just knew I had to get into that room.

She looked so still, and the machine beeped. Ally and the boys ran in, tears swimming at the first sight of Emily, who could only be told from the living and the dead with the slight rise and fall of her chest. They looked to me for answers, but we had none to give. Brokenhearted, Ally began to sob. I crossed the room to her and embraced her.

"God. Call Tori." Chris whipped out her phone and cliked a number for speed dial. I glanced at Tobias who had began to shut down. I sighed and rested my head on Ally's. A thought came to mind. Andrew. I vowed to never visit again but this won't be a visit. This will be an interrogation.

"Uriah. Follow me." Uriah looked from the ground and one glimpse at me showed I wasn't joking. He scrambled from his seat on the couch. Tobias gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. We'd got into my car when he began firing questions.

"Shut up." I growled and he obliged. His eyes widened when he saw the building we approached.

"We're getting answers and we are not leaving without them." He nodded briskly. I glided past the guards and found Andrew.

"Couldn't resist staying away from me, could you? Oh and you brought your dear cousin. How ya doing?" Uriah blanked him out. I dug out the bullet that I scooped out from Emily's shoulder.

"What does this do?" Andrew recoiled and looked wildly around the room.

"Did that go in?" I tilted my head and nodded.

"Emily."

"Oh god no. I told them not to."

"So you admit to releasing your hounds on my daughters?"

"Yes... But I never intended for it to go this far. It was just to scare you." Uriah scoffed. I rested my hand on his forearm and shook my head slightly.

"What are its effect?" Andrew gulped.

"Well, you see... it intensifies the insanity that may have been inflicted on the victim and if not attended to for a week or so, it causes problems in the body, and depending on the person, it can be mild or extreme. Estimating for Emily, it may be extreme." Uriah yelled and ran out of the room, no doubt to tell the gang.

"How can you reverse it?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know. You have to ask Marcus." Andrew mumbled guiltily. I hit my head on the bar and heaved a sigh.

"Okay." I whispered. A hand wrapped around mine. I looked up to see Andrew biting his lip.

"I am sorry. I never meant all of this. Marcus injected this sort of thing in me when I was in my twenties and it switched me. I never..." Andrew's eyes darkened and he yanked his hand off me and smirked. Here we go again. Wait, rewind, his eyes darkened. Marcus. Looks like I'll be making two trips in this hellhole today.

"Worthless." he reasped, breaking me from my daydream. He reached out for me throat and I jerked back. Hell no. I fit my leg through the bars and kicked him where it counted then sprinted out to find Marcus.

My head swirled with the information I received from Marcus. I stumbled outside and found Uriah waiting in the car.

"Well?" He asked as I buckled up.

"First, you tell me what happened when you ran out." He groaned.

"Well, I called the gang and told them what Andrew had said. Their reactions were different. Tobias and Natalie were mad at the fact that you visited him twice. But angrier at the effect the bullet has. Everyone else were shocked, furious and yeah." I exhaled, knowing I was going to be grilled to the bone so I set the car in drive.

"I'll tell you what Marcus told me when we get home."

**Aight. Aight. Oh yeah, thanks to Livy2019 for reviewing and I loved it when I saw you read chapter 4 then the next morning, you had caught up, haha! I'm getting follows and favourites, which is good. And urm, some of you may know that I'm taking over Grey To Black by First Runner! I'm not leaving this story, I may finish this one first or post that story while completing this, it is not decided yet. Before this an becomes longer than the story, I'm going to ask a favour. Pleaseeee review. I'm close to 100, just 7 away?! Till later, BooksLover2000...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you Athena! Am I really killing you? Oops? The song was in fact Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows! I'm glad to hear (more like read but you know) my time lapses are funny, I try. It's boring when it's just 'time lapse' or 'page break'. I mean, really dude?**

**Aight, we've come a long way from where we began and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again... (Probably not. LOL. Pick out that song reference?) Anyways, there were major plot twists during this journey and for those newcomers, thank you for taking your time to catch up. I've had massive fun writing this with my other author. I didn't have the heart to kill off anybody and neither did BonnieSilver888, I guess. She was the one who gave me courage to write this. The reviews made me happy. **

**Athena, Livy2019, PenguinTiff, panseycakeLOVE, Not-your-average-PANSYCAKE, PenguinBritz, bmdivergent, TrisTobyUri Lazy, EverybodyLovesUri (is this a spinoff from Everybody Loves Raymond?) and 21 other people, I love you guys. Including the guests! You all made up the 97 reviews, (bit low but I don't care) and I enjoyed reading them in my email. My iPod or phone always pinged lool.**

**The Official Disclaimer... I do not own any part of the Divergent Trilogy. All credits go to Veronica Roth and any others who participated in the books. -Anyone notice how I never did the disclaimer? Heheee.- **

**~I present to you... The final chapter... Of Homeless Love.~**

**Tris's POV:**

"No!" I screamed painfully, grabbing my daughter's pale hand as the heart machine beeped slower and slower before stopping. Ally turned away in mortification, Ethan embraced her and whispered soothing words in her ear as her body racked with sobs.

I didn't watch the screen anymore, so I was shocked when the heart monitor started beeping overtime. Emily sat up so suddenly that if I didn't have fast reflexes, I would be groaning on the floor from a chin-forehead. **(For reaal? You all thought we'd kill her?)**

"I had a very disturbing dream." She said in a high, clear voice. She steadily fixed her eyes on me.

"Mum, what should I wear to my date with Aaron today?"

I sobbed and chuckled out of relief. I didn't understand the whole cliff thing, but the point was that my daughter was alive still. She regarded me strangely, her skin still horribly pale.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" She asked, nervous. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll tell you when you're older, sweetie." I managed. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I was happy when that got a pout out of her. Aaron was clutching Emily's hand in amazement and he swooped her into a hug.

"God." He breathed out. Emily hugged him back confusingly and finally took in her surroundings.

"Okay, 1. Why are we at the grandparents? 2. Am I in the fear simulation room? And 3. Who died?" Everyone barked with laughter, the tension dissipated and she was alive, amazingly. We all had group hugs, just adding more confusion to Emily's head but she shrugged it off, knowing she'd be told. Sooner or later...

**Evelyn's POV:**

Everyone ran out to the kitchen upstairs **(obviously following Uriah like c'mon.)** and I stopped, realising Tobias was hanging back. I swivelled and opened my mouth. He cut me off, knowing what I was about to say.

"No. You are going to tell me why you failed to tell me about an older sister. A twin! And how did you manage to miscarry her but not me? She would have been born the day before? How?"

"Tobias. It was a very traumatising event. Marcus was abusive. I didn't know I was carrying two. She was in front, hiding you. When he beat me, I landed on my stomach and you can guess what happened from there. In fear of him being found out, he hired a doctor to check me at home. That's when we discovered you. I'm so sorry I never told you. And you were born early morning so, you're kind of not twins, I guess?"

"Wow." He chuckled dryly. "How did Tris notice?"

"That, I don't know. She may have seen a miscarriage, therefore recognising the behaviour I possessed for a few years. The changes are very subtle, you wouldn't have noticed." Tobias nodded mutely.

"You still never told me. Is that why you left?"

"Yes. I had the hospital arrange my death so when he took you, I went to the factionless. Only Tris and the Priors knew of my hiding." I walked over to him and gave him a tight hug, I was shorter so his chin rested on my head. He hesitated before returning the gesture.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mum." **(yaaay)** My heart swelled and I grinned happily into his chest. I felt an hard object resting above his heart and lifted my head curiously. Prodding on it, I sent him a look.

"Oh, it's a necklace that Tris bought me. On my 18th birthday she gave it to me. It's an artichoke, layers representing the protection of the heart. It's like a façade, basically. And the heart charm has FOURTRIS engraved."

"That's very cute. Did you give her anything?"

"Yeah, I gave her an infinity necklace, that has 4+6 on the left and =10 on the right. 10 is our other 'ship' name." I chuckled.

"You two balance each other out. But you've got to apologise to her."

"Yeah... I was too selfish to realise how it might have affected her."

"Go." He nodded and strode to the stairs. He stopped and held an hand out. I smiled and grabbed it, letting him pull me into a shoulder hug and we went up the stairs together. **(awww...)**

**Third's POV: (Final POV. Unfortunately...)**

**We're going on a trip in our favourite time skip, zooming through the sky... (Little Einsteins Theme Song) 19 years into the future.**

It was Spring in the month of May. To be specific, Easter time. The, soon-to-be mentioned, couple got married at the age of twenty two and twenty four and it's been 25 years. Meaning, it's their silver wedding.

They were at the Wonder Lake that Tobias introduced to Tris approximately thirty one years ago. It was where they both realised their feelings for each other (well Tris more than Tobias).

The lake glistened gorgeously in the wake of the hot sun and blue, clear sky. Majestic wans glided in the warm, ripply water like a professional skater on a polished and smooth ice rink. Birds of many species that belonged to Chicago, tweeted here and there cheerfully while the congregation stood, some swaying to the classical and traditional music emerging from the piano.

Tobias 'Four' Eaton, aged 49, was dressed in a black tuxedo and and lavender tie, stood next to Caleb who was ministering the ceremony, beamed at the makeshift altar with his best man, Uriah Pedrad and groomsmen, Zeke and Will, flanking him. They each wore a black tuxedo too but with a lavender bowtie. Caleb wore similar clothing to these guys but with a deep purple robe.

The ladies, of course, wore slim lavender dresses with black heels. The maid of honour was Marlene. The silver rings, were laid out on a cushion in the hands of Nick, the 10 year old son of Tobias and Tris. The young boy wore a cute lavender suit, a white shirt with light purple vans (at his insistence).

The twins, Emily and Allyson, at age 27, along with their recent husbands, Aaron and Ethan, strolled down the marble pathway with linked arms and stood in line with the others. Don't worry, Emily found out about what has happened when she was 12, at the age of 18. You see, it took a while for everyone to get over it. Emily had taken it maturely, and was upset since she knew she was unable to remember an event but failed to bring it back. When she was told, her thoughts were confirmed. Anyways, back to the ceremony.

A few young ones, Tina Pedrad (Will and Christina), Mack Pedrad (Marlene and Uriah), Amirah Pedrad (Zeke and Shauna), Anna Eaton (Allyson and Ethan) and Esme Eaton (Emily and Aaron) skipped down the middle, dropping petals every three steps. It worked out because they each skipped in canon, every three steps. They reached the altar and stood in front of their mothers. Just like they rehearsed a few days back.

Finally, we get to the bride.

Known as Beatrice 'Tris "AKA Six" ' Eaton, aged 47, was placed in a strapless ivory gown, revealing her recent raven tattoos, tight on her torso with a sweetheart bodice, covered with an intricate lace design, flaring out simply at her waist. Her hair was in a waterfall braid, the lavender flowers inserted at each plait. Her makeup wasn't overdone, just mainly mascara and lipstick. (Much to Chris's dismay.)

She was guided by Bud, once again, and the congregation, consisting of people who worked alongside her during the faction removal period, familes of each of the bridal staff, Tori and her dear mother, preed the beautiful lady, admiring her flawless and natural beauty. But Beatrice had her eyes on her beloved husband of 25 years, who was also staring back with the same amount of love in his eyes, if not, more.

Cammie, age 23, followed, stopping every now and then to fix the train of the bride's dress. She was escorted by Zach, her fiancee. They met during a game of paintball. She and her friends, Macey, Bex and Liz managed to beat him and his gang; Preston, Grant and Jonas. **(Notice anything? Hehe)**

The wedding had gone perfectly without an hitch, except where Tobias ditched the plan to walk back down the marble path with his arm linked in hers. Let's just say, Beatrice's world was flipped upside down and she got the pleasure of checking out that ass. Literally.

And everyone was having fun at the reception. The couple had slow-danced to Thinking Out Loud, as it was the first song that symbolised Tobias's love to Tris.

She sat on a chair in the middle of the floor in front of the stage in the Pit and glanced around nervously. Tobias strode to the microphone and settled on the stool. He began strumming his guitar and Beatrice gasped, recognising the song.

_You had a lotta crooks, tryna steal your heart._

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out. _

_How to love... how to love..._**(How To Love- Lil Wayne)**

Tears sprung to her eyes, because she knew how much this song resembled her. So did Tobias, hence why he's singing it.

**And I just want you to know, that you deserve the best, you're beautiful...**

He ended the song a while later and the crowd went wild when Beatrice ran up to him and the couple engaged in a liplock.

"That was beautiful."

"But your beauty surpasses it." She rolled her eyes and hit him on the chest. He caught her hand, mid withdrawal and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm serious." She grinned and dragged him to the dance floor where a compilation of songs was playing. Everyone truly enjoyed themselves which was a good thing. Including the Pedrad boys, hehe.

A bouqet of flowers was passed from her hands and flew through the air before being caught by, not only one girl but three, Macey, Bex and Liz. They all cheered and slinked off to the corner to dicuss wedding plans. Eager, aren't they? But they have full faith in the old urban legend. Some say it's merely a myth but who knows?

Tobias and Beatrice liked it when he stood on the right of her and held her right hand with his left because they had got matching wrist tattoos.

Two each, in fact. Both had a half heart with the other's hated name inside with the other's number name beneath. This is how they walked out of the Pit, to fly to New York for their honeymoon. They sat in the personal limo, giggling, due to the anticipation of what awaited them.

"You're so breathtakingly stunning. I'm still in shock of how a guy like me got you..." He commented in awe, earning a playful slap on his sculpted chest for the second time.

"Shut up." She giggled.

"No. You shut down so I can turn you on." Tris let her jaw fall slack at his dirty comment but composed herself and smirked seductively.

The limo left the Pit and waving congregation, with two horny adults. Buh bye.

**This goes to BonnieSilver888, thankyou! I've never really known how to thank you like wut? You've helped me through the whole story and we've just put random stuff in and it blends perfectly. Even through your writer's block, you're still able to write something. You have your own stories, yet you still help me! This all started when we did that roleplay in the messages after I reviewed and I asked you to help with the whole creation of this baby. Thank you. Don't stop writing and hang in there. **

**Athena, ****I am not letting anyone die like I said before. Unlike Veronice but hey, who cares? Well, millions of fans..-_-.**** Head over to my other story, Selfless To Brave 3. Don't hesitate to PM for anything. Questions, ideas or even just for a conversation. See y'all later, BooksLover2000...**


End file.
